My Little Pony Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 3
by Geasswolf
Summary: Lelouch's adventure in Equestria continues in part 3 of this series. Lelouch goes on his same day routine as always, but all days are never the same. He'll get into some weird things with his friends, and he might even get to go to the Grand Galloping Gala. Anything's possible at this point for him.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise Inc. and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro and was created by Lauren Faust.

Hello again everypony, and welcome back to the Bonds Beyond Worlds Series! Thank you for coming all this way, and even this story isn't the end of the series. I hope you all enjoy it, and sorry if I don't upload because school has recently become a factor in my life, again. With all that aside, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

My Little Pony: Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 3

Prologue

_Lelouch Vi Britannia, a human_ boy who was first sent into a world of cats after his death, was now sent into the world of Equestria, where his life took some drastic changes. First, he now had many friends. Sure he had friends back when he was a human, but his new friends were ones that he actually had the time to hang out with every day. They seemed to do everything together, even if that was saving the world from evil. Just recently, he saw two friends he met in the forest inhabited by cats. Those two were Sora and Kairi. They had just left after their battle with Sinister Shadow, and now Lelouch was off to stay at Sweet Apple Acres with his friend, Applejack.

"So tell me partner, what made you decide to stay with me this time?" The orange cowgirl pony asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, I thought that if I stayed with either Rarity or Rainbow Dash, one would feel jealous of each other. You probably understand Rarity, but for Rainbow Dash, I'm not really sure if she still may have some feelings for me." The violet eyed Pegasus replied.

"I don't think you know this cause you weren't there, but Rainbow said that she wasn't herself anymore, so she dropped out of being in relationships. That was when she broke up with Sora at Canterlot." She informed. Lelouch just stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, why did none of you tell me about it? Not that it affects me in any way." Lelouch pondered

"Well we did have our mind on battling all that time in Canterlot." She replied.

"You're right. Now just wondering, how long until we arrive?" he asked.

"Not too long. We're actually here right now." In the darkness outside, it was hard to see the sign, but he knew that it was Sweet Apple Acres from the silhouette of a farm and trees.

"Are you sure your family won't mind?" Lelouch asked.

"I'd reckon that they'd be fine with you in here. Hay, they might not even notice us come inside. They are probably sound asleep." She assured. They walked up to the front door and slowly opened it, letting out a long, but soft creek. Once the door was fully open, Lelouch and Applejack both walked in, and Applejack closed the door.

"I think the only thing we should be worried about is Applebloom. You know how young fillies are." She whispered to him. He gave her a nod of understanding, and they headed for the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. Once they got upstairs, Lelouch heard a small squeak and looked around. "Don't you worry; it's just them old floorboards." Applejack assured. They made their way down the hall and into Applejack's room. Lelouch saw that there was only one bed.

"Don't worry, if you have some sheets, I'll be fine sleeping on the floor." He told her

"Well you're my guest, so you can take the bed." She responded.

"But you're the girl here, and I won't mind sleeping on the floor." He said.

"No, take the bed. You're in my house, so whatever I say, you must do." She had a small hint of anger in her voice. Then, a thought rose in her head. "I got it; we'll both sleep in the bed." She saw Lelouch jerk his head back and his face turned a light shade of red.

"To—together? I'm not really sure." Lelouch told her.

"Just get in the bed. Don't worry, no funny business whatsoever. I promise." Lelouch then remembered that she was the Element of Honesty after all, so he slowly walked over towards the bed and got into it. Once he had the blanket over him, Applejack got into the bed. Lelouch turned his head and saw that both his and Applejack's eyes met.

"Well, goodnight." She told him as she turned the other way, facing the window. Lelouch did the same, turning the other way as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at Twilight's house, Rarity, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash were still awake, doing some talking before they went to sleep.

"I wonder what made him choose staying with Applejack over both of us." Rainbow Dash stated.

"Did we do something wrong? Twilight, what do you think?" Rarity turned over to look at Twilight. Twilight looked at the ground, and let the thinking process course through her mind. Twilight shook her head. "I can't think of any reason he would want to avoid you two. Maybe he just wanted to see what it was like sleeping over there. Then again, what reason would he have for doing that?" Twilight could come up with a bunch of reasons, but find many impasses along the way.

"Come on Rainbow, I think we should both be going home. We've been through a lot, and I think we're stressing out Twilight." Rarity told her.

"Thanks you two." Once Twilight saw them heading for the door, she asked them a question. "Wait, why don't you both ask him when you see him tomorrow?"

"That could work, but what if he has a secret reason and doesn't want to tell us?" Rainbow Dash wondered. Once Twilight heard that remark, she just shut the door. _Good, now I can finally get some rest._ Twilight laid a pillow down on the floor and slept downstairs, making the room upstairs privately for Shining Armor and Cadance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Rarity got home, she immediately went up to her room. She did wonder how Sweetie Belle took care of herself while she was gone, but she had other thoughts on her mind. She rested on her bed and laid down so that she was facing the ceiling.

"Why didn't he want to come and sleep over with Rainbow Dash or me? Is it because I'm a bit to clingy on him? However, it's too hard to stop liking him. He just seems like the perfect one." She whispered to herself. "Let's just see if my thoughts about him are true or not tomorrow." With that, Rarity fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow to ask Lelouch the question.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rainbow Dash flew in the night sky towards her house. Once she landed on the cloud that held her house up, she let out a sigh. "Home at last." She told herself as she opened the door. She walked towards the stairway that would lead to her room and hesitated when she passed by the guest room specifically made for when Lelouch first came to Equestria. She gave it a good look for about 10 seconds, and then continued her climb up the stairs. When she entered her room, she saw her pet tortoise, Tank, sleeping on the floor. She flew into her bed slowly, trying her best not to make any noise. Once she was in her bed, she placed two hooves behind her head.

"What's his deal? I offer him to stay, but he chooses to stay with Applejack instead? Doesn't he know that Applejack doesn't have a guest room?" The thoughts crept up on her as to where Lelouch was probably sleeping.

"Maybe he likes Applejack now, or maybe he's still a bit mad at me for cheating on him. Maybe that forgiving side was just a mask covering his hatred towards me." She shook her head. "No, no, no! I'm probably just being too paranoid about this. I'll just ask him tomorrow like Twilight suggested and Rarity and I can get this all cleared out." Rainbow Dash concluded. She then shut her eyes, and thought about any possible answers Lelouch could give them.

* * *

So, how is it so far? Good, not too good? Tell me what you think. Like always, I'm always up for ideas, so feel free to give me some for this story. Also, I still haven't decided on if this story will contain lemons or not. I know what can happen if I do have the story contain lemons, but I don't know if I should take the risk, or not. ~Geasswolf


	2. Chapter 1 Finding The Truth

Hello everypony, and sorry for the late updates. I am now able to announce that I have completed the schoolwork that has been getting in my way (A Project) so I should be uploading more frequently now. Well this chapter may get a bit lemony, if that's even a word. I don't think this can be considered rated M yet however. With all that said, enjoy Chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1: Finding The Truth

_Lelouch woke up the_ next morning and was glad that he survived the night with nothing crazy happening to him. He looked forward and saw that Applejack was already in front of him. She gave him a small grin, and Lelouch just smiled back.

"Good morning Applejack. How long was I sleeping?" He asked her.

"Just long enough." She replied, with a hint of laughter in her voice. When Lelouch tried to get out of bed, he noticed that something was confining him to the bed. _What's going on? Why can't I move?_ He looked around and gasped when he saw that a rope was wrapped around his body and attached him to the bed. It all added up to him now. Applejack tied him up and was going to have her way with him.

"Applejack, I thought you said you wouldn't do anything crazy!" He spat out at her as she came closer.

"Lelouch, I thought you were smart. For one, you said that I wouldn't do anything crazy when we were together in the bed, but now that we're both wide awake, I'm sure that rule doesn't exist anymore. And two, this isn't crazy, it's fun.

"Damn wordplay." He muttered to himself. _How am I going to get out of this. I can't use Geass unless a real threat is occurring, and this is just a singular threat, to me. I should be worrying more about what she's going to do to me._

"Well I could go all the way with you, but I think it would be going too far." She told him.

"Wait, what do you mean by going all the way with me?" He asked. She approached him and whispered in his ear. That response was enough to make him go wide eyed and gasp in horror. Once Applejack finished telling him, she gave his ear a small nip and got up on the bed. She watched as he struggled out of the rope's grip, but it was inevitable. She pinned him down to the bed and he just shook his head around, trying to dodge the kiss that Applejack was trying to give him. She finally caught him in a kiss, and it lasted for 10 seconds because Lelouch still shook his head to get away from it.

"I guess this means I'll have to go all the way on you now." She parted away from his face and went under the blanket. Lelouch was sweating at this point, knowing what was coming for him. _Someone get me out of this nightmare!_ He wished. As Applejack almost neared his 'area', he shot open his eyes again and let out a gasp. He looked around and saw that Applejack was rising up from her sleep.

"You okay there Lelouch?" She asked. He tried moving to places he couldn't while in the small scenario that unfolded with success. His breathing was still high, which worried Applejack.

"Sugarcube, what's wrong?" She stared into his eyes, and he stared back.

"I just had a bad dream that's all." He breathed in between words.

"Well I'm sure whatever it was, it must have been scary. I didn't think you were afraid of anything." She told him. She looked at the sheets for a while and then looked back at him. "Do you mind telling me what it was about?" Applejack asked.

"No!" He let the command out fast. "Sorry. I just think that I can't really tell anypony this." He replied.

"Alrighty then. I think we both should get the rest of the sleep we have left." She suggested.

"Right." He gave her a nod, and she went back to sleep. Lelouch looked up to the ceiling, still pondering about the dream he just witnessed. _What does this all mean? I must have been too worried about sleeping with a girl. I'm probably just being paranoid. I mean, Applejack's the Element of Honesty, I'm sure she wouldn't break a promise._ With that assuring thought in mind, he went back to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A couple hours later, Applejack and Lelouch both woke up. Applebloom was awake as well, and was going downstairs to go get some breakfast. "Boy howdy, that was great." Applebloom heard her sister's voice from the room, and she let out a smile. _Applejack's back!_ She exclaimed in her head. "It sure was." She heard another voice, and her eyes filled up with astonishment. She knew that voice, and after hearing what Applejack said, and how Lelouch responded, she immediately barged into the room.

"What the hay is going on in here!" She yelled. Lelouch and Applejack turned around to see Applebloom.

"Applebloom, how was the farm while I was gone?" Applejack asked.

"How was your night with him?" Applebloom pointed a hoof over to Lelouch.

"My night with Lelouch? What are you talking about?" Applebloom walked over to her sister and whispered in her ear. Once Applebloom walked back to her original spot, Applejack just looked at her in shock. "We did not do that Applebloom! He just slept on the bed next to me, nothing crazy. I even made a promise to him." Once Lelouch added the pieces together, he knew what they were arguing about.

"But you said "that was great" and he said "it sure was"." Applebloom retorted.

"We were talking about our sleep. Just because I'm with a boy, it doesn't mean that you have to come up with these strange filly conclusions." Applejack said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You're right. Sorry big sis." She apologized while hanging her head down.

"Aw Applebloom, don't feel bad. Tell ya' what, come with me and Lelouch to get some breakfast around Ponyville." Applejack said.

"Okay! Let's get a move on then!" Applebloom headed out of the door, and they both set out to Ponyville.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rarity woke up and immediately got her mane ready to go outside. _I don't why you did it Lelouch, but Rainbow Dash and I must know._ She headed out of her house, not getting any breakfast, or even saying good morning to Sweetie Belle. Once she walked for a couple of minutes, she just stood in thought. _How am I supposed to get Rainbow Dash with me? She's probably still sleeping, and I can't fly._ She told herself. Suddenly, a thought rose in her head. "That's right; I can just use magic and get up to Rainbow's house." She now turned around and headed for the house in the sky. When she got there, she stared up into the sky and saw Rainbow Dash's house.

"I usually never use teleportation magic, but I guess there's a first for everything." She shut her eyes and was now covered in a blue aura. In a matter of seconds, she was at the doorstep to Rainbow Dash's house. She had previously used magic to allow her to stay on clouds, which is why she was able to stand there.

"Oh Rainbow Dash!" She called inside while knocking the door."

"What the hay? Rarity, is that you?" She immediately opened the door and was surprised to see Rarity. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"We were both going to figure out why Lelouch chose to stay with Applejack, remember?" Rainbow Dash placed a hoof under her chin and tried to remember.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, we should get going now." She opened her wings and flew a bit above the ground.

"I think we should go over and—Rainbow!" Rarity screamed as Rainbow Dash grabbed her and flew out into Ponyville.

"Don't worry Rarity, I won't drop you. So, we go over to Sweet Apple Acres right?" She asked. Rarity gulped, and nodded slightly afterwards. They both felt the wind blowing through their manes as Rainbow Dash flew towards their destination. Once they landed, Rarity felt traumatized from all the flying. "Next time, don't fly too fast." She placed a hoof over her mouth to refrain from vomiting. Rainbow Dash just gave her a giggle, and they advanced towards the door. They knocked on the door and Big Macintosh answered.

"Hey Big Mac, we were wondering if Applejack and Lelouch were here. Are they?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Lelouch was here with Applejack?" Big Macintosh seemed to have no idea what they were talking about.

"Yes she was. I'm guessing that means they aren't here, which also means that you don't know where they are right now." Rarity told him. He shook his head. "Oh well, more work for us." Rarity and Rainbow Dash turned around.

"Wait, I may know where they might be." He called out to them. They turned around and walked back forward to him. "Because it's the morning, they must be out for breakfast. She must have took Applebloom with her as well, cause I don't see her either." He stated.

"Perfect. Thanks Big Mac." Rainbow Dash and Rarity both turned around and headed for Ponyville.

"Eeyup."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Boy was that some good breakfast. I'm tellin' ya, you know you have a great sister if she takes you out for breakfast whenever, and of course pays." Applebloom stated.

"Aw shucks Applebloom. So Lelouch, how was your breakfast?" Applejack turned to face Lelouch.

"I couldn't be thankful enough. It was…" He pricked his ears up and picked up his head. _Is that Rainbow Dash and Rarity I hear?_ He wondered, looking around.

"Something wrong?" Applejack asked him.

"Lelouch!" Once Applejack heard the voices of Rarity and Rainbow Dash calling out for Lelouch, she looked around as well. They were both heading straight for them. "I wonder why they need you so badly." Applejack told him. Once they reached him, they lowered their heads and panted, catching their breath.

"Were you both running all around Equestria or something?" Applebloom asked. They let them both catch their breath for about a minute. When they were both calm now, they spoke.

"Lelouch, we both need to know something." Rainbow Dash started.

"Alright, what do you need to know?" He looked at them both.

"We need to know why you stayed with Applejack instead of either one of us. It's like we didn't even offer you to stay over, when we did." Rarity told him. Lelouch looked to the ground, wondering what he should tell them. _What do I do? Do I tell them the truth, or mask it up with a lie?_

He took a deep breath and looked at the two ponies questioning him. "So, you both really want to know?" They both nodded. "Fine. I stayed with Applejack because I didn't want either one of you to be jealous if I stayed with either one of you." Lelouch informed them.

"Jealous? But Lelouch, Rainbow Dash doesn't love you anymore, so why didn't you just stay with Rarity?" Applebloom joined in on the conversation by using information gained at the breakfast they just had.

"Because…I thought that Rainbow Dash might still have feelings for me that she doesn't show." He answered.

"Lelouch, I promise that I don't have super strong feelings for you, just friendly ones." She responded.

"Wait, so does that mean he won't be staying over?" Applebloom asked.

"Probably not. But don't worry, I'll come visit when I need to help Applejack." He said.

"I think it's time we all get going. Applebloom, I'll take you over to the clubhouse." Applejack told her sister. Applebloom gave a confirming nod, and they both headed off to the clubhouse.

"So, now who will you stay with?" Rarity asked.

"I'll probably be staying over with Rainbow Dash. I hope this doesn't disappoint you Rarity." He looked over at her.

"Disappoint me? Not at all. I understand that the couch is not even comparable to a bed, so it's alright." She told him.

"Great, we all agree on something. Let's go over to Twilight's and hang out like always." Rainbow Dash suggested. They both nodded, and they headed over to Twilight's house.

* * *

So how was it? I still don't think it deserves a M rating. Just to let you all know, there is already a Bonds Beyond Worlds Turn 4 planned out, and it's going to be really different. Also, after Bonds Beyond Worlds, because of all my playing of Kingdom Hearts II, the next series may possibly be a Lion King series, but I need to know if you think it would be a good idea or not. Remember, I'm always up for ideas you all may have so feel free to tell me what's on your mind. ~Geasswolf Out.


	3. Chapter 2 The Letter

What did I tell you all, faster updates right? Just don't hope for this too much, but just hope for the best. I'm happy for the reviews I've gotten so far, which must mean I'm doing good. With all that aside, enjoy Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2: The Letter

_In the middle of the _downstairs room, Twilight Sparkle had just woken up from her pleasant sleep. She yawned and stretched out her body, ready to start off this new day after all the chaos that happened the day before. "I wonder of Rarity and Rainbow Dash figured out about why Lelouch stayed with Applejack." She stated as she walked into the kitchen to get a small bite to eat. Once she opened her fridge, she heard somepony knocking on her door.

"*sigh* That must be them." She walked over to the door and wasn't surprised when she opened it. She knew she had to see Rarity and Rainbow Dash, but the only sight that seemed to surprise her, even though it wasn't super surprising, was the sight of Lelouch with the two.

"Twilight, we figured out why Lelouch stayed with Applejack." Rarity told her.

"Good. You both seem pretty happy, so the results must have not been so bad." Twilight remarked.

"Right. He just stayed there because he thought if he stayed with one of us, he'd make the other jealous." Rainbow Dash informed her.

"Makes sense, So Lelouch, who did you choose to stay with?" Twilight brought her attention over to him.

"I decided to stay with Rainbow Dash." He told her.

"I see. Well then, I'm guessing you three want to come inside." Twilight walked out of their way, and they entered. They got comfortable, and they just talked there for a couple of minutes.

"So Lelouch how was your stay with Applejack?" Twilight asked. Lelouch just looked down at the ground as if she hadn't spoken to him. Rarity saw that he didn't respond, so she gave him a little nudge to get his attention up.

"What?" Lelouch looked over at Rarity.

"Twilight was wondering about your stay with Applejack." She informed him.

"Oh, sorry about that. It was fine, although, I did find some problems, but I can't tell you them. It's more of my secret only." He told them. This just made the other three more curious about his secret, but they knew better not to force others to unravel secrets.

"So, now that I answered, I was wondering how you three handled sleep last night." Lelouch asked.

"Oh, well I just slept here on the floor with some blankets and pillows, while I let my brother and Cadence take the upstairs room." Twilight told him.

"I spent some of the time thinking about how to approach you so that you'd answer why you stayed with Applejack." Rarity added.

"That makes two of us." Rainbow Dash said. Out of the kitchen, they saw a green shadow and heard a singing noise. "Spike, are you okay?" Twilight called out. She saw Spike run out of the kitchen and move towards the group.

"It's from the Princess." He informed her.

"I wonder what she could want. Hopefully it's not more impending evil." She used magic to open the letter. She cleared her throat and read the letter out loud. "To my dear student Twilight Sparkle: because of the valiant effort your friends, your brother, and yourself showed yesterday, I am here to inform you of the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala." She removed the letter from the front of her face to gaze at her friends. She then continued reading. "Enclosed are 12 tickets for you and your friends. I hope to see you all in about a week. Your mentor, Princess Celestia." She finished reading the note and placed it down.

"So, do you think that this one will be as boring as the last one we went to?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hopefully not. This will mark our 2nd Grand Galloping Gala, and Lelouch's 1st." Twilight said.

"Don't worry, I've read about the Gala a bit in some of the books." Lelouch told her.

"Good. One thing though, There's 12 tickets, but only 10 of us. Who are the other 2 for?" Rarity asked.

"My guess is that they were for Sora and Kairi. Princess Celestia must not know that they left for their home world yesterday." Twilight replied. They all saw Rarity get up and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Twilight wondered.

"To make our clothes for the Gala of course. I'll have to work all day and night to get this task complete, so I'll see you four later." With that, Rarity left the house.

"Do I have to go? I'm not all that into fancy attire." Lelouch complained.

"Yeah you need to go. The Gala is really exciting; we just got on the wrong hoof the first time." Rainbow Dash told him.

"*sigh* Fine. I just hope the clothes Rarity makes me aren't so uncomfortable." He stated.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Upstairs, Shining Armor and Cadence had just woke up. "Good morning. I hope you slept well." He told her.

"Of course I did. With you next to me, everything's well." They both engaged in a 5 second kiss. Once they, released, Cadence saw that he has some sort of worried look in his eyes. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I don't think we should talk about it right now. I'll tell you all about it tonight." He replied.

"Oh, well okay then." She got out of the bed and walked towards the staircase. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat." She headed down the stairs and he followed. _I wonder what is on his mind that needs to wait for tonight. Is it about our relationship? _Cadence thought as she descended the stairs. Downstairs, Twilight heard hoofsteps going down the stairs, so she immediately looked towards that direction.

"Good morning you two. I hope you slept well." Twilight told them.

"We did, thanks. So, where is everypony else?" Shining Armor asked his sister.

"Not really sure, but I got some good news. Because we saved Equestria recently, Princess Celestia invited all of us to the Grand Galloping Gala!" She exclaimed.

"The Gala? That's like in 1 week. We need to get our outfits ready." Cadence stated.

"Rarity's already on it. I'm sure you can tell her how you want it to look like, but just don't stress her out." Rainbow Dash told her.

"I'll make sure not to. Twilight, I don't mean to sound rude or demanding, but where's the breakfast?" Cadence asked.

"I really didn't cook any. I just eat a little something from the fridge." Twilight told her.

"I see." She headed for the kitchen and scanned through the fridge, picking out two apples, one for her, and another for Shining Armor.

"Thanks." He said as he received the apple. She gave him a small smile. "So, what are you both doing here?" Shining Armor turned his direction towards Rainbow Dash and Lelouch.

"Well, Twilight's house is usually where we all hang out when we all either are done with our work, or when we're just bored." Rainbow Dash told him.

"So, which one is it?" Cadence asked.

"I'm mostly bored. The clouds usually need to be cleared once every week, and it's a fast job." She replied.

"And how about you Lelouch?" Cadence asked.

"Well I'm not really sure. All this drama and fighting really makes me forget what day of the week it is." He responded.

"Saturday." Twilight told him.

"That means I'll be heading over to Vinyl Scratch's shop soon. I should get going right now and make some extra money." He stood up and headed for the door. "I'll see you all sometime this afternoon." He said.

"Alright. We'll be waiting for you here. Have fun." Twilight told him. Once he closed the door, Cadence and Shining Armor took a seat on the floor.

"Shining Armor, shouldn't you be at work right now because you're the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard?" Twilight asked her brother.

"Actually, my job is easier than it sounds. There's barely any danger in Equestria, and all we do is train. Princess Celestia has probably asked the soldiers to help set up for the Gala, or help clean up Canterlot, either one should be accurate." He stated. All this time, Cadence just kept thinking about what Shining Armor had to tell her tonight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch entered Vinyl's shop and walked towards the cash register where she was working.

"Yo Lelouch, it seems like you're here early, and in your sunglasses as well. If there's something I love about workers, it's the ones that make the effort to get here early." She told him.

"Hey Vinyl, I was wondering if you would be DJ-ing at the Gala next Saturday." He said.

"The Gala's next week? Hmm… I should receive my invitation to it sometime soon then. My roommate Octavia and I always go. She's in the orchestra that plays there, while I go and drop the smooth beats somewhere else in the castle." She informed him.

"You have a roommate? I never knew that, but I shouldn't really get to know this much about my boss." He said.

"Boss? Lelouch, just think of me as your friend okay?" She walked towards the door. "Now get ready because we are now open." She flipped the closed sign to open, and they were both ready for business. In the first hour of work, Lelouch met some new ponies who he never met before. He met Bon Bon, Lyra, Rose, Minuette, Amethyst Star, and others. He even met Derpy, who made a huge mess of the place. It was hard enough to clean up after her, but even harder when he couldn't even escort her out of the shop. He took his spot back at the cash register and just ran the check-out line.

"Thank you, come again soon." He told Lyra and Bon Bon as they left the store. Vinyl Scratch walked over to him to see how the progress he made. "Doing good Lelouch. 10 customers in 1 hour, that's great!" She told him.

"Really? Where I'm from, 10 customers in 10 minutes is supposed to be good. I thought I was doing bad." He told her.

"Don't worry about it. Look, there are more ponies just lookin' around, which is good. Just don't worry about the sales okay? You are doing perfect." She assured him.

"Excuse me, could I get some help over here?" A pony called out.

"Lelouch, you go handle this one, kay'?" Vinyl offered. He gave her a nod. "I'll be right there." He called out to the waiting customer."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, there are 10 ponies going, so I must make 10 different articles of clothing. But how will I know what they want?" Rarity asked herself as she gazed at her sewing table.

"Rarity, what are you doing?" Sweetie Belle asked, walking down the stairs.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle, good morning. Sorry, but I must make 10 fancy, suave garments for my friends. Princess Celestia sent Twilight a letter saying that we were invited to the Grand Galloping Gala." She explained. Sweetie Belle darted towards her sister's side once she heard the news.

"Can you take me this time? Please Rarity?" She begged.

"Well that would be a possibility. However, you must want Scootaloo and Applebloom to come as well, but there are only 2 extra tickets." She let out a small sigh. "This is just like when Twilight only had 2 tickets to Gala last time." Rarity took the time to reminisce on the moment.

"So, I can't go?" Sweetie Belle hung her head down in sadness.

"Oh Sweetie Belle, the last thing I want to see is my sister sad. I'll go over to Twilight's and ask her." She walked away from her table. "I'll be back." She opened the door and headed over to Twilight's house. She knocked on the door and Twilight answered.

"Rarity, did you forget something?" Twilight asked.

"I have a bit of a request. I was wondering if you could get one more ticket for the Gala. My sister wants to go, but she also wants Applebloom and Scootaloo to come as well." Rarity told her.

"You'll need two more actually. I forgot to count Spike, so we only have one left." Twilight informed her.

"Nope, you'll need one more. I'm not going. It's probably going to be boring and I'll be alone again, so I'll pass on this one." Spike handed her the ticket."

"Oh my little Spikey-Wikey thank you." Rarity picked him up with magic and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it." Spike walked back upstairs to sort books.

"Oh that's right, Twilight, I was wondering what you wanted your dress to look like." Rarity asked.

"I'll just wear the same dress I wore at the last Gala. I like that one so much, and besides, it takes away some stress from your dress making." Twilight told her.

"Thank you for considering me Twilight, but I think I should make all new dresses."

"Don't push yourself too hard Rarity, I love my dress still, and I bet we all do, so just make 1 dress and 2 suits, and you should be fine." Rainbow Dash told her from inside the house.

"Yeah, but I still think…" Rainbow Dash just dashed towards the door and closed it.

"Just do what Twilight and I told you, okay?" Rainbow Dash told her from the other side of the door.

"Okay then, but Twilight, how about the other ticket?"

"I'll write to Princess Celestia right away." Twilight told her. With that, Rarity walked back over to the house. _I didn't get to ask Cadence or Shining Armor about their clothing, but I'll need to ask Lelouch as well. It still feels like a lot of work, but in 1 week, I'm sure I'll get it done._ Once she got to her house, she immediately got working on Cadence's dress. While she was working on it, she stopped, and slammed what she was working with on the table. "Oh my goodness, now I don't know if Cadence already has a dress!"

"Rarity, are you okay?" Sweetie Belle wondered.

"No, I don't think so. Having to know if everypony has clothing for the Gala is hard work. The only pony I know that doesn't is Lelouch, so maybe I should just make him one." Rarity inferred.

"Well then you'll also need to make my friends and I dresses." Sweetie Belle had a hint of want in her voice.

"Of course. Don't worry my little sister, Twilight is working on it." Rarity walked around the house, trying to think of how to make Lelouch's suit for the Gala. "In fact, Sweetie Belle let me work on yours right now." Rarity took her measuring tape, and measured everything needed to make her sister's dress.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After about 10 hours of working at Vinyl's shop, Lelouch had money for himself now. He had been paid 120 bits for his work, which had to mean that business is good. _If bits are worth the same as the currency back home, this is a lot. However, what would I spend it on anyways?_ He asked himself as he walked over to Twilight's house. He knocked on the door and was permitted to come in. He saw that everypony he expected to be was there.

"Oh Lelouch, good that you're here." Rarity walked up to him and measured the length of his body and his height.

"What was all that for?" he wondered.

"So that I could make your clothes for the Gala of course. It's good because you are the only one left who needs clothes to be made. I made clothes for my sister and her friends already, and the rest of them already have clothes for the Gala." She informed him.

"Oh, well I hope the clothes you make me aren't too tight." After Lelouch made that remark, an idea popped up in his head. "Actually Rarity, I was wondering if you could make mine look like either my Zero outfit or my school uniform." He requested.

"I'll need to get a good look at them first, could you sketch the design?" She asked.

"Actually I can't write or draw well because I can't use magic. Oh well, just make me whatever comes to your mind." He said the last part with a sigh because usually his ideas had nothing that could stop them from happening.

"Oh, well that's too bad. Either way, your outfit was going to look good, so no need to worry." Rarity assured him with a smile.

"Lelouch aren't you excited because I'm so excited even thought this isn't my first Gala but the last one was boring but we can't forget about changes am I right? So I'm sure this one will be tons of fun." Pinkie Pie exclaimed, using the fast speed of her voice whenever she was excited.

"I'm sure it will be. But reading it won't compare to the actual thing." Lelouch stated.

"Just one question: What are we all going to do now that we have 1 week to wait for it to happen?" Applejack wondered.

"We just live our normal lives like always." Fluttershy said.

"I think I see where's she's getting at. We should do something fun until the Gala." Cadence commented.

"Exactly." Applejack replied.

"But what can we do for fun?" Twilight wondered.

"Well we'll think about it. Or maybe, the fun will come to us without us even knowing." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ooooo that would make the fun even more fun!" Pinkie Pie added.

"I think we should have another slumber party. That went by well." Rarity suggested. Twilight looked at the others, and they all nodded.

"Then that's what will happen. We'll have a slumber party on Monday, and tomorrow we can just do whatever lies ahead of us." Twilight settled with her plan, and there were no complaints whatsoever.

"So how about tonight?" Shining Armor rose up the point of what they were going to do tonight. They all looked at each other in confusion, wondering how to respond to his question.

"We could go out to eat. I'll pay, I got paid today, so I'll pay for all of you." Lelouch stated.

"You heard him, let's go!" Rainbow Dash just flew out of the door and they all followed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the dinner, it was around 11 P.M., so all the ponies were ready to go to bed.

"Thanks for the dinner Lelouch. It was great. We all owe you." Cadence told him.

"Owe me? I've been sent to this world, and you all think I owe you? You got it all wrong, this was my way of saying thank you for helping me fit in here." He told them.

"That's sweeter than apple pie." Applejack stated.

"Well, I think it's time for all of us to hit the hay. Goodnight everypony." Twilight said. They all replied with a simple goodnight and went back home to sleep. Once Cadence, Shining Armor, and Twilight got home, they stopped in the living room.

"Twily, are you sure that you don't mind us sleeping upstairs? I don't want you sleeping on the floor." Shining Armor told her.

"I don't sleep on the floor, I sleep on top of a pillow. You two take the upstairs bedroom. No complaining now." Twilight told him with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Goodnight. Love you Twily." Shining Armor told her.

"Love you too." She responded. Once they were both upstairs, they both got into the bed and Cadence stared at him.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me this morning?" Cadence asked him.

"It's about Twilight. You know she's my sister and I want her to be happy. So I was wondering if you could help her." He confessed.

"That's all you wanted to tell me? But why does it have to be specifically have to be me?" Cadence asked.

"Because it's about love." He sighed. "I would like Lelouch and Twilight to be together, and I know it's bad enough to force him to, so that's not why I need you. You seem to know a lot about love, so I was wondering if you could work something out between them." He told her in a whisper so that Twilight wouldn't hear.

"I know that she's my sister in-law and you're my husband, but I actually have a different opinion on the situation at hoof. During the battle, it seemed like Rarity and Lelouch were meant to be together, but now I don't know what to do." She told him with a bit of depression.

"Hey, don't think too hard about it. I mean, you don't need to if you don't want to, I'll totally understand." He assured her.

"I just…don't want to see any of them sad if one gets him as a coltfriend. And you can't just share love either. Love is usually an endless struggle until somepony wins. I don't think I should actually interfere with this at all. Maybe we should just see how this plays out." Cadence told him. He gave her a kiss then turned around and fell asleep. _Let's just hope nothing rash rises when Lelouch picks one of them. But like in some love cases, there may be an outside force that can interact with this situation._

* * *

So, what did you think of this chapter. I think this story will focus more on love, while the next story will be more about comedy. That's what I have planned so far. I was also wondering if I should write 7 more chapters and then get to the Gala, or skip some days and get to the Gala. What do you all think I should do. Like I always say, I'm always open for ideas, so send them whenever.~Geasswolf


	4. Chapter 3 Date, or Party?

Sorry to keep all of you waiting for this upload. Like I said, don't expect a lot of fast uploads. I would like to thank all my reviewers and followers so far, and I hope you keep reading this series. Oh and I've decided that this story will have 7 more chapters (6 counting this one) With all that aside, enjoy Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3: Date, or Party?

_When Lelouch woke up_, he looked around and wondered where he was. _I almost forgot that I'm back in the first room I ever slept in while in Equestria._ He remembered. "Thank god that I had no strange dreams again. That one with Applejack was strange enough." He told himself out loud as he exited his room. Once he got to the dining room, he sat down and rubbed his eyes. _The first one awake again?_ He said as he was no signs of Rainbow Dash being awake. He heard a door open up and immediately looked upstairs. In the first 5 seconds, he saw nopony walk downstairs.

"Looking for somepony?" From behind him, Rainbow Dash gave him a small poke and scared him.

"Rainbow Dash? You were awake all this time?" He said.

"Of course I was. I just went for my morning fly." She informed him. She took a seat next to him. "So, is breakfast ready?" She asked.

"You must really miss my cooking huh?" he told her.

"You bet. I mean, eating your cooking is like a free full course meal, but I shouldn't bother you about it often." She told him.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, I promise that I'll cook for you tomorrow though." He responded.

"You will? I can't wait." After her joyous outburst, Lelouch saw that she now had the look of regret in her expression.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm one stupid pony, aren't I?" She said.

"Stupid? You shouldn't call yourself that. Actually, why did you just say that right now?" He wondered.

"Because I let you go. I didn't know what I was thinking. All the mistakes I've made in recent relationships, when I could have had only one perfect one." She told him. "But then I didn't feel like myself anymore, so I'll be stayin' as single Dash for a while." Her happy voice returned and Lelouch smiled.

"Applejack told me. I wish I could do that too, but I can't seem to say no when somepony asks me out. It's like being in these worlds has changed me. I could say no to anyone back when I was in Japan, but in these new worlds, I seem to have drastically changed." He stated.

"Well change can be good. Maybe you just need some time to think this all through. Who knows, maybe you are still the normal Lelouch after all. You probably are just releasing a hidden side of you that you couldn't while you were living in Japan. That all makes sense, right?" Rainbow Dash needed his confirmation, and he gave her a nod of approval. _She may have a point. Maybe this new side is released from being away from the stresses of living in a world of chaos._

"Rainbow, what you just said should take your comment of being stupid back. You just helped me realize a reason for all of this." She gave him a smile after hearing that.

"Well like I said, I always thought that you living with me would have its benefits." She replied. Afterwards, she remembered a question that she needed to ask him. "Who will you be working with today?" She asked.

"Work? I haven't really thought of that." He then rounded it out to the only pony he hadn't worked with yet, Pinkie Pie. "I'll probably be working with Pinkie Pie. I haven't worked with her yet, so I should start that today." He got up and headed for the door.

"Sounds good. Just be safe, alright?" With that remark, Lelouch left the house and headed for the Sugarcube Corner. He entered and saw Pinkie Pie running the cash register.

"Lelouch! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to work with me." She walked into the kitchen, and he followed.

"So what will we be doing today?" He asked.

"Nothing special, just running the cash register and baking goods. Now I can help you learn new recipes as well. This is going to be so much fun!" She bounced around the kitchen about 5 times and finally came to a stop. "So, let's see what you got. Cook your best dessert and we'll see what the customers think about it." She handed him an apron and he got cooking right away. He moved all around the kitchen, examining the oven's temperature, getting ingredients out of the pantry and fridge, and getting the right pans for his unknown creation.

"Is all of this necessary, Lelouch? You're making me feel dizzy." She dramatically fell to the ground and then got back up.

"Well you asked for my best creation, so that's what I'm making. I can't tell you what it is though, that part's a secret." He replied, pouring the mixture into different pans. He popped 6 pans into the oven, each one varying in size.

"I don't need to be told what you're making. You're making a 6 layer chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, am I right?" Lelouch looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I have Pinkie senses silly! Also, all this working in the kitchen helps me know exactly what is being made." She answered. They heard a bell ring, and Pinkie Pie picked her head up. "Ooooo, a customer. You stay here, while I go deal with this pony." She walked out of the kitchen and left Lelouch there. He just mixed up his frosting and monitored the oven, waiting to hear the ding of the timer. Knowing that the icing was done, and that he needed to wait 10 more minutes for the cake to be fully cooked, he decided to walk out of the kitchen and see who walked in. He saw that some of the customers from yesterday had walked inside the bakery.

"Look Lyra, isn't that the colt that helped us yesterday?" Bon Bon tapped her friend on the shoulder and she turned around.

"It is, but why is he working here?" Lyra wondered.

"Who, Lelouch? He works at different places every day. He's such a hard working pony." Pinkie Pie informed him. "Speaking of him, he's making a cake and I think everypony in here should try it. Get a slice for only 2 bits!" Pinkie Pie announced. After the announcement, she walked back into the kitchen. "Lelouch, they're going crazy for your cake! Let's hope it's good." Pinkie Pie stated.

"Well it's still not done cooking yet, and then I'll need to apply the frosting and everything." He responded.

"I'm here to help you. I'm a master at frosting goods, so we'll both have it done in no time." A sudden ding rang around the kitchen to announce that the cake was ready to be assembled.

"Here, I'll help you out with it." They both did their best to take the cake layers out without burning themselves. Once the 6 pans were out of the oven, Lelouch and Pinkie Pie flipped them over to pop the cakes out.

"Now we just stack them up and then frost it, right?" Lelouch replied with a simple nod, and in less than 10 minutes, the cake was fully complete.

"It's nice." Lelouch simply said.

"Nice. It's amazing. I didn't know you were this good of a cook." Pinkie Pie placed the cake on the rolling cart and moved it outside so that everypony would see. It seemed like the news traveled fast because the whole bakery was full of ponies.

"Wow, did that announcement really bring all these ponies here? Now I'm worried that this cake might fail." Lelouch told her. He then noticed her whole body twitching. "Pinkie, is something wrong?" He asked, Pinkie still shaking.

"Nothing's wrong at all. My Pinkie senses are telling me that everything's going to be alright and that this cake will be a big success." She told him as her voice reverberated due to the shaking. _Does this Pinkie sense really exist?_ He asked himself, but shook the thought off later on.

"Alright everypony, line up for a piece. Remember, 2 bits for one piece." She reminded them while cutting the cake. Once most of the ponies got their cake, they sat down. Lelouch just walked around, asking how the cake was.

"It's probably one of the best cakes I've tasted!" Rose told him.

"How do you know how to bake so well?" Lyra asked.

"Lots of practice. I always had to make up cooking and baking classes, so my friend Milly taught me all I needed to know." He informed them. After about one hour of business, almost all of the cake was gone, but there was just enough for their friends to have as well.

"I really want to eat my piece now, but I think we should all eat it together, so I'll save it for the slumber party tomorrow." Pinkie Pie transferred the cake onto a smaller plate and placed it in the fridge.

"So, we just attack the rest of the day like this, okay?" Pinkie Pie told him and he understood. "Good, now put that apron back on and let's get baking!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Boy howdy, it's great to be able to go apple bucking again." Applejack said as she knocked a bushel of apples into a basket.  
"Still, I know I'm not the pony that should be snooping around, but what was with Lelouch waking up in the middle of the night?" She wondered about what could scare such a pony like Lelouch. She then laughed at the thought that he could be afraid of even the tiniest spider ever. Once she got over laughing, she turned back into a more serious state. _Still, I couldn't believe that we slept in the same bed together. I don't know what it is, but I think I am starting to like him a bit more._ She thought to herself, being uncomfortable in the bed that night as well. With those thoughts in mind, she missed the base of the apple tree and fell on the ground. She dusted herself off and continued working. 2 hours later, she finished bucking most of the trees in Sweet Apple Acres and headed inside. She got well rested, which took her about 30 minutes, and then headed to Twilight's house. _I don't know how this will work out. I don't want any trouble with liking Lelouch, but I don't think I can do anything about it._ She thought as she knocked on Twilight's door.

"Applejack, come on in." Twilight offered as she opened the door. "So, how was apple bucking?" She asked.

"It was great." She responded. "Hey Twilight, could I ask you a question?" Applejack requested.

"Sure, what is it about?" She replied.

"It's about me mostly. You know that I kinda like Lelouch, right?" Twilight responded with a nod. "It seemed like the night 2 days ago sparked something inside of me to like him more than ever." She explained.

"Applejack, that's perfectly normal. You're just getting to the phase Rarity and I are at, but mostly Rarity. It just shows how much you love him." Twilight told her.

"I just don't want any trouble between us three." Applejack said.

"You might want to talk to Rarity about this as well. For me it's fine. I've learned from my mistakes, but for Rarity, it's probably going to be a whole different story." Twilight urged her.

"You're right. She probably won't take it lightly, but what can ya' do? Thanks for the advice Twilight." She thanked her and headed over to see Rarity. In a matter of seconds, Applejack ran back inside of the house. "I can't do it Twilight, I just can't. Maybe it's best to let her know when the time comes, I just can't tell her now." Applejack told her.

"It's alright if you can't Applejack. Love is a very strong and confusing emotion." They both looked around and saw that Cadence was the one who told her this.

"Oh, good morning Cadence. Is my brother still sleeping?" Twilight asked. She gave her a nod.

"I can't see you all like this. Confused about what to do when you all love one single pony." She stated.

"So, could you give us some advice to help us?" Applejack requested, but she shook her head.

"It's sad to say, but I have nothing to tell you. It's basically all in the hooves of Lelouch and who he'll pick." She responded. An idea popped up in her head and she looked at them both. "The perfect time to show your affection towards him is at the Grand Galloping Gala next week, but if you want to try it sooner, then try the slumber party." _I feel as if I'm just making it feel like a competition for them._ She regretfully thought.

"We should try that, but we should tell Rarity about all of this." Twilight raised a hoof towards Applejack. "No hard feelings if either one of us gets him as our coltfriend?" She said.

"Applejack accepted the hoof shake. "I was thinking the same thing. We should tell her tomorrow or whenever we see her sooner." Twilight agreed. Cadence looked in their direction with a smile. _Good luck you two and Rarity. I hope at least one of your wishes come true._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was around 6 P.M when Lelouch and Pinkie Pie were done working. The Sugarcube Corner was still open, but Mr. and Mrs. Cake could run it until closing time.

"I can't believe how much bits we made with all the goods you created. I never thought that there was another good baker in Ponyville. I would never have even guessed that it would be you." She told him.

"Thanks, I guess. So, where are we heading off to now?" He asked as they walked around Ponyville.

"I thought I could take you around Ponyville as a treat for your hard work today." She responded.

"Is this why I usually never see you with the group at the end of the day?" He said.

"Sort of. Now be quiet and let's go!" She took one of his hooves and ran around Ponyville. Even when he was forced to run, Lelouch got tired easy. "Am I going too fast for you?" She asked as she saw him lying on the ground, gasping for air. He just nodded, and she giggled. "Okay, then we'll slow, but you gotta keep up." She informed him. In about 10 minutes, they reached a small restaurant and walked in.

"Dinner?" he asked her.

"Yup. You must be starving after not eating lunch. I mean, we ate a couple of desserts, but they aren't enough, so I'm treating you." She told him.

"Right this way." The waiter told them. They both followed him and sat down. Lelouch looked around and saw that the place was dimly lit and a candle was at the middle of every single table. _Is this supposed to be…a date?_ He wondered as the waiter both left them.

"I've never eaten here before, so I thought I'd try it with another pony as well and see if they liked it or not." She told him, which broke him out of his trance.

"What? Sorry." He apologized.

"You need to lighten up a bit. You're almost like Fluttershy." She said. The waiter came back and poured them a glass of water. _She's never eaten here before, so it must just be a minor misconception._ He assured himself.

"Can I take your orders?" The waiter asked. Lelouch and Pinkie Pie just looked at the menu and then gave glances to each other.

"What?" Lelouch wondered.

"I'm waiting for you to order silly." She told him.

"Oh. I'll just take a slice of cheese pizza." The pizza was still the only food Lelouch would order.

"We must be craving the same thing. I'll have that as well." She told the waiter as she handed him the menu. The waiter made his way back into the kitchen, and they both waited there. "So, pretty nice place huh?" She told Lelouch.

"Yeah." _A bit too nice._ He thought. They both talked about different things, Lelouch mostly talking about his past life due to Pinkie Pie's request. "Well, I've told you mostly everything there is about me, but how about you Pinkie Pie. We don't usually hang out as much as I do with the others."

"Well ask me anything, I'm bound to have an answer."

"Have you ever been in any sort of relationship? I mean, sorry if it brings up bad memories of it." He apologized in advance.

"Me, in a relationship?" She let out a laugh and a small snort. "Of course not! I mean, Sora wouldn't really count at all if that's what you're thinking." Once she spoke of Sora, another question raised in Lelouch's head.

"One more question if you don't mind. It's about that kiss with Sora. This sounds weird, but when did you learn how to kiss like that?"

"You may get to learn some of that today after this dinner." She told him with a giggle. Lelouch was puzzled at the answer. _What does she mean that I'll find out after dinner? Is she saying that she's going to kiss me?_ They talked for another 10 minutes until their food arrived at their table. They both gave the waiter a nod of thanks.

"If there's anything else you need, feel free to call me over." With that, he left and headed over to the other tables awaiting his services. Once they both took the first bite, they both looked at each other.

"I still don't know how this world and my world both have pizza. It's quite scary, actually." He stated.

Pinkie Pie took another bite of her pizza. "Maybe one day we could all go to your world. I sure would want to see everything you have there." _As much as I would love to go there as well, I just can't think of how hard it would be to fit in again. Everyone would know me as the Demon Emperor. Maybe all this time I've been wishing for the worse. I now know I can't go back, but is this really the world I'm destined to stay in forever?_ Pinkie Pie saw that he was distracted. "Hey, are you alright? You aren't eating your pizza."

Lelouch shook his head. "Yeah, I'm…I'm fine thanks." He took another small bite from his pizza. After about 1 hour, they exited the restaurant.

"There's just one more place I need to take you to tonight, and I'm sure it will make you go cray cray." She informed him, grabbing his hoof again and running around Ponyville.

"Where are we going this time?" Lelouch asked, his voice being muffled due to the speed that they were moving. Once she stopped, he took a glance at the place. The high amounts of multi-colored lights and loud electronic music made him wonder how a place like this was located in this world.

"C'mon Lelouch, this is going to be fun!" Pinkie Pie walked inside, while Lelouch just placed a hoof on his forehead. _Please tell me that I'm not actually going into a club._ He just walked inside and saw that the place was crowded.

"Aww yeah, everypony par-tay!" Lelouch turned his head to see that Vinyl Scratch was DJ-ing for the club. _How the hell do these ponies even have clubs?_ Lelouch knew that this world was officially the most bizarre one he'd ever go to.

"Lelouch, come over here!" Pinkie Pie motioned him to come over from somewhere in the club. He walked over and saw that she was saving a seat for him right next to her at the bar. _Must I repeat myself?_ He took the seat and just showed her a little smile.

"Two apple ciders please." She told the bartender.

"Pinkie Pie, I don't really drink any alcoholic beverages." He informed her.

"Well there's a first for everything, and that's tonight." She replied.

"I don't think this is the right time I want to do it though, maybe some other time." The bartender came back with two apple ciders.

"Can I get water for him please?" She asked. The bartender came back with water for Lelouch.

"Thanks for the water, but now you have two ciders. I don't think you should drink… them… both." As he was talking, Pinkie Pie quickly drank the two apple ciders. _Please tell me she won't end up intoxicated._ "Have you ever drunk two apple ciders before?" he asked her.

"Not that I remember, but thank Celestia I ordered two ciders." _This can't be good._ Lelouch looked around; wondering what would happen if she did get drunk. He got his answer in 10 minutes because Pinkie Pie was acting all dizzy and muttering a bunch of nonsense. "Did I ever tell you how much I've always loved you?" Her body moved forward and back. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure none of the others have anything on my love for you." She feel off the barstool and laughed.

"Pinkie Pie, I think we have to go." Lelouch told her as he picked her up. He then led her outside of the club, where she still had a hard time moving and standing up straight. "I'm taking you home now, okay?" _What's the use? It's almost like I'm talking to myself._

"Great idea. Maybe we could go and have sex." She told him, which made him jerk his head back and look at her wide eyed. _She must be really drunk now._

"No Pinkie Pie, I'm not going to sleep with you. We're just friends and I'm here to help you."

"If you're here to help me, then let's get in the bed together then. That'll do more than enough to help me." _Damn, I think drunks are the only ones that can actually turn around everything I say. _It took almost 30 minutes, but at last, they both made it to the Sugarcube Corner. _Now, how to get her inside?_ Lelouch thought out a well-planned strategy that was sure to work.

"Pinkie Pie, take me upstairs to the room. I'll make sure we both have a lot of fun tonight." He told her. _Step 1: Play along._ She gave him a smile and walked upstairs. He followed and they both walked into the room. She immediately laid down on the bed and gave him a small seductive pose, which made him feel really weird about this now. "You just stay here my love and I'll be back with some stuff. Just lock the door and stay here." _ I have to make this as convincing as possible._ He walked up to her and kissed her. Once he got out of the room, he headed outside and flew over to Rainbow Dash's house. He knocked on the door and she answered.

"Lelouch, I thought I wouldn't see you again today." She let him inside, and they sat on the couch together. "So, how was your day with Pinkie Pie?" She asked.

"You have no idea."

* * *

So, how was it. Yes this was going to be a lemon chapter, but then I thought about how the readers of my past stories would find it because Fanfiction doesn't show Rated M stories without searching in that category. If you have gave me an idea, don't worry, I'm getting to it. So the next chapter will be the slumber party. Make sure to stay updated for that. If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. ~Geasswolf Out =^w^=


	5. Chapter 4 Confession

Sorry for the late update everypony. I am pretty happy about how this story is coming along, but sometimes, it's hard to come up with ideas, or I'm just too lazy to type. I assure you though, this story will not be put on hold, it just may have a bit of a delay on the chapters. With all that said, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Confession

_The sun rose the next day_ and shone through Lelouch's room. He got out of his bed and walked outside of his room. He saw that Rainbow Dash was waiting for him at the dinner table.

"You must really want to know about my night yesterday, don't you?" He asked her.

"No. You promised to cook breakfast for us yesterday, remember?" Lelouch placed a hoof under his chin and then remembered the promise.

"That's right, I did. Sorry about forgetting, it's just that yesterday was hard to forget."

"Then why did you forget about cooking breakfast? You did promise that yesterday." Lelouch heard her remark and rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant." He trailed into the kitchen and got out the pans and ingredients for their breakfast. It took an hour for him to prepare the breakfast for them both, which puzzled Rainbow Dash. Once he set their plates on the table, they both took their seats.

"What took you so long this time? You usually finish in less than 30 minutes." She told him as she took a bite from the usual pancake breakfast he made. "And these taste different from the usual. Is that night really bothering you that much?" She asked him, but he wasn't listening at all. She took a piece of her food and threw it at him, breaking him out of his trance.

"Rainbow, what the hell was that for?" He asked her.

"To get you out of your stupid thinking processes when I'm talking to you!" She yelled at him. She then looked at him with sorrow in her expression. "Sorry." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it." He wiped the pancake stain off of his face. "I should be sorry for not listening to you. It's just the night keeps rerolling in my head over and over."

"Why don't we both finish breakfast first, and then you could tell me." He gave her a nod and in 20 minutes, they were both done eating. They both took a seat on the couch to get comfortable.

"So, explain everything that happened yesterday night." She directed.

"Okay then. After work, Pinkie Pie took me out to eat dinner. When we got there, the place was dimly lit, and a candle was set in the middle of every table. It was as if she took me here on a date, but then she said she hadn't eaten there before." He explained.

"Wait, so she took you out for dinner? Maybe she does like you."

Lelouch then continued his story. "It gets even stranger. After that, she took me to a club around Ponyville. I didn't even know that you had clubs in this world."

"That must mean you have clubs where you're from?" He gave her a nod. "We haven't really gone to any clubs, probably only one time, but only for the music and stuff."

"We went inside and she was sitting at the bar. She ordered two apple ciders, one for both of us. I refused, telling her I don't drink alcoholic beverages. She then drank both of them, and in 10 minutes, she was drunk, and I mean really drunk."

"We've all been drunk before, so it's perfectly normal for that to have happened. It's just, Pinkie Pie always takes it to the next level, like if she drinks any type of drink with alcohol in it, she won't stop until she's drunk."

"Then, it took me 30 minutes to escort her back home, but on the way, she asked me to have sex with her." Rainbow Dash looked at him in shock. "You're kidding." He shook his head. "She really did. I then had a plan to get her away from me by going with her upstairs. I told her I needed to get some stuff, which I don't know how she believed because I don't even know what I would have brought back." He took a breath and continued. "But before I left, I kissed her to make it seem real. And that's how I ended up at the door last night." Rainbow Dash seemed intrigued about his story.

"That sounds like a crazy night for you. Let's just hope that tonight isn't as crazy because of the slumber party."

"As long as I don't get dares to be other ponies, then I'm fine. Although I have to admit, it is kind of fun being another pony."

"I would have never expected the word fun to come out of your mouth." She told him.

"Just goes to show that what you told me about changing may be valid." He walked over to the door, which got her attention.

"Where are you going?" She questioned him.

"Let's go clean out the sky. It's the only easy and quickest job I can think of performing today." She gave him a smile and a nod. "Gotcha." Once they were outside, Rainbow Dash decided to make the job a bit fun by creating pictures from the clouds. Once they had a copious amount of pictures made, they rested on the base of the house and looked at them.

"Cloud gazing sure is fun, but it's too obvious when you have to make the pictures." She told him.

"Before my sister was blinded, I always would lie down on the grass and do this exact same thing with her. I just hope Suzaku is taking good care of her."

"Well don't worry about her. I'm sure he'll take good care of her." She got up on her hooves. "Now we wait for tonight to come. But it's going to be soooo boring now."

"We just need to find something to do. We could go out to Ponyville or maybe even go to Canterlot." He recommended.

"I dunno. That seems too boring."

"Boring? What's so boring about it?" he asked.

"I'm not the type of pony that likes to shop."

"Well then we could go out and buy something that we could enjoy inside." He placed a hoof under his chin, wondering what could get her out of her boredom. "How about we buy you some sort of videogame system. I mean, do they even exist here?" She nodded. "Well that's good then. We could both try something new. Being orphaned by my parents hasn't really given me any of those ordinary pleasures that other kids would get from their parents." He told her.

"Still, I don't feel like buying that either. Let's just stay here and wait until tonight kay'?" He let out a small sigh and they both walked inside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What do we need to make this slumber party better than the last?" Twilight asked Cadence and Shining Armor while pacing around the living room.

"What did you have at the last one?" Cadence asked.

"We had games like truth or dare and spin the bottle." She answered.

"Anything else?" She asked. Twilight shook her head.

"Well you have a lot of work to do. Try to think of other things that you all will enjoy." Shining Armor told her.

"But if I think of girls only activities, what will you and Lelouch do then?" Twilight asked.

"I won't be attending. I think I'll be checking out how the Gala is coming along and seeing how the Royal Guard is doing." He informed them.

"Oh. But we'll see you sometime later this week, right?" Twilight asked. He nodded. "Yup. I should get going right now. I'll see you all soon." With that, Shining Armor was off to Canterlot.

"Did he tell you anything about this?" Twilight asked Cadence. She shook her head. "No, he didn't. But I'm sure he'll be fine. Now, let's go out to get your party all set up." They both got up and went into Ponyville, gathering up supplies needed for the slumber party to be better than the last one. They walked around and picked up some beauty supplies, which Twilight was confused about. "Why do we need all of this?"

"It's what girls usually do at slumber parties."

"I remember doing some activities like this when Rarity and Applejack slept over, but what about Lelouch?"

"Twilight, he is going to be the only boy there and there are going to be 7 girls. I'm sure he'll be fine." She told her with a giggle. Twilight laughed a bit as well.

"Next on the list are snacks. You'll need to let your guests have something to eat." They headed over to the nearest grocery stores and picked up bags of chips and bottles of soda.

"I must have been missing a lot all this time then."

"Not really. You have the games all set up. All you really needed were snacks. Now c'mon, let's go back." They walked back to the house and set up the snack table. They also set up the floors, adorning them with pillows and blankets. While they were setting up, Cadence asked Twilight a question. "So, are you going to make your move tonight?"

"Move? What do you mean?" Twilight couldn't comprehend what she was talking about.

"Y'know, with Lelouch. I mean, you do like him, right?" She asked.

"After all that I've put him through, I have the highest possibility of him hating me the most out of all of us. I did ruin his relationship in the first place, so why would he even want to start one with me?"

"You're being too hard on yourself. I'm sure he's put all that aside."

"You're probably right. From what I've seen, he is a pony that doesn't hold much of a grudge." She turned her gaze to the ground. "But then he also has Rarity or Applejack to choose from. I just don't know how to think positive about this."

"Just keep it out of your mind. You said that you played truth or dare last time, right? Then that's how you'll ask him." Cadence suggested.

"That actually just might work. Thanks Cadence." She gave her a hug. "Anything to help my sister in -law."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Pinkie Pie woke up the next morning, wondering about the past events that had occurred.

_Ugh my head. What time is it anyways?_ She took a glimpse at the clock next to her bed. It read 2 P.M. "I've been asleep for almost half the day!" She exclaimed, running into the door, knocking herself down. "Wait, why is my door even locked? I always have it open for this type of situation." She still was confused about everything. She just walked outside and continued her usual day walking around Ponyville. She then remembered that she could work at Vinyl's today. She dashed over to the store, bumping into the customers and quickly apologizing.

"Whoa Pinkie, you must really love working here." Vinyl told her.

"Yeah! It's the 2nd best thing I can do for fun!" She then forgot about her headphones and sunglasses and ran back home to retrieve them. It took her only a minute at the speed she was running at, which impressed Vinyl Scratch.

"Heh, I would have expected that club yesterday to have made you at least a bit tired." She told her.

"Club? What are you talking about?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"You don't remember? Well that does seem expected from how drunk you were. You went to the club last night with Lelouch." She gave her time to try and remember. "Anything?" She wondered. In a couple of seconds, Pinkie Pie spiked her head up in shock.

"That's right that did happen! I just hope Lelouch didn't get too much, cause you know how my drunk side can get." Vinyl Scratch nodded. "Well now that you remember, you must really be ready to work now with no distractions." Pinkie Pie walked over to the cash register and got ready for work. "Let's do this!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

While Rarity was working on Lelouch's outfit for the Gala, she stopped. _Tonight's the slumber party. I don't think it's the time to make my move. It's not as romantic as the Grand Galloping Gala, but I don't think I could wait for that._ Sweetie Belle saw her sister in her bind of thoughts and walked over to her.

"Is that for Lelouch? I think it looks great!" She complimented.

"Thank you Sweetie Belle, I just hope he likes it as well."

"What are you worrying about?" She placed a hoof on the fabric. "It feels super comfortable. Do you think you could finish it today?"

"If I do, I'll show him at the slumber party tonight."

"Wait, there's a slumber party tonight? I know I've been asking you, but can my friends and I come, please?" Sweetie Belle put on her biggest pair of begging eyes, which Rarity couldn't resist.

"Of course you all can come. I'm sure Twilight won't mind." Sweetie Belle gave her a thankful hug.

"I'll go tell them right away. And I'll bring them here to see the dresses you made for us!" She ran outside and Rarity smiled. _Let's just hope Twilight thinks that letting them join us is okay. With the only two games we had last time, I'm a bit worried. _She walked over to the sewing machine and continued working on Lelouch's outfit.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was now night time in Ponyville and Lelouch and Rainbow Dash were getting ready for the slumber party.

"Everything ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah. There's nothing much to have ready anyways." She replied as they walked out of the house. She locked the door and placed it in her saddlebag.

"Well, let's go." They spread open their wings and began their fly.

"Are we picking anypony else?"

"Probably not. Remember last time was a surprise one, so I'm sure we have no reason to." She answered. It took them the usual 5 minutes to reach Twilight's house. They knocked the door and Twilight let them inside.

"Looks like you two are the first ones here." She told them.

"Just goes to show how psyched we are about the slumber party."

"Hey Twilight, is your brother here?" Lelouch asked. She shook her head. "He needed to go check out how the Gala was coming together. Why, are you worried about being the only boy here?" He didn't answer, but just gave her a small look of embarrassment. "Don't worry; we'll still have plenty of fun."

"Wait, are we still going to play the games we had last time?" He knew himself that he sounded like a simple child, which he hated sounding like.

"That depends. We all already know the outcome of spin the bottle, I mean, if that outcome is okay with you. But then we still have truth or dare, which can work anyways. We also have some girly activities that sadly, you can't participate in." She informed him.

"Don't worry about it. Whatever makes your slumber party fun." They heard a knock on the door, and because Lelouch was the closest to the door, he answered it. He saw Rarity, accompanied with Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom.

"Oh, hi Lelouch." Scootaloo told him. He gave them all a small wave.

"Are they staying here with us all tonight Rarity?" Lelouch asked.

"I couldn't tell them no, and I couldn't see a problem with it so I asked Twilight, and she said it was alright with her." He let them inside and they waited for the other ponies to arrive. _Let's just hope this night isn't too bad_. Lelouch thought as he sat back inside. In the next 30 minutes, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie crossed through the door.

"Is everypony ready for one of their best nights ever!?" Pinkie Pie asked them. After her remark, Rainbow Dash looked at Lelouch and gave him a small giggle. Lelouch just sighed and went over to Pinkie Pie to get the problem all straightened out. Unbeknownst to Lelouch, Pinkie Pie was actually worried to see him, so once he walked up to her, her joyous side immediately went away and was replaced with worry.

"Hey Pinkie Pie." He greeted.

"Oh, h—hey Lelouch." She muttered to him. They both stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"I should start." They both said at the same time. "You go." He told her. She cleared her throat and talked to him.

"Sorry if I did anything crazy last night. Please don't take whatever I said, or whatever I did to you, seriously."

"It's alright. I mean, it was really weird, but I think we can both push it all aside from us."

"Yeah." She opened her saddlebag and took out a container. "I brought the cake you made yesterday." That was enough to make both of them smile.

"Well put it somewhere! We need everypony to try it!" She placed it on the table and took the lid off, showing the cake for everypony to see. "I'm sure if we can cut it a bit smaller we'll have enough for everypony. The slices are too big how it is anyways." Lelouch stated.

"That does look pretty good." Cadence complimented.

"I bet you're right. Everything Lelouch makes is downright fabulous!" Rarity said.

"Thanks Rarity. I mean, if all of you would like to eat some now, we could." He told them. Pinkie Pie cut the cake into smaller intervals so that they could have some later on.

"Alright everypony, let's start this slumber party off with a game of truth or dare. I thought that because Lelouch was the only boy here, spin the bottle wasn't such a good idea." Twilight told them. Lelouch let out a small breath or relief. "That still doesn't mean that you won't be kissing tonight." She told him. _What does she mean by that? What game does she have in mind?_ "We all know how this game works?" They all nodded. "Good, now let the game begin!" She spun the bottle and the first pony it landed on was Rainbow Dash. She placed a hoof on the top of the bottle.

"You all better watch out now." She gave the bottle another spin to see who the victim of her truth or dare would be. It came to a halt at Sweetie Belle.

"Please Rainbow, be easy on her." Rarity pleaded.

"We'll see about that." She stood silent in thought. _Man, why can't I think of a dare?_ Rainbow Dash knew time was ticking even though there was no time limit, so she went with a truth. "Is it true that you ruined Rarity's favorite dress that one time?" She asked her. Rainbow dash's choice must have been almost like a dare because Sweetie Belle was shaking and looking around the room, wondering what to answer.

"Alright, I did do it, but I only wanted to help Rarity get the stain off of it." She admitted. As much as Rarity was expected to go on a strangling rampage, she didn't because that dress had been fixed a long time ago. It was Sweetie Belle's time to spin the bottle and it landed on Pinkie Pie.

"I dare you to tell us all what happened last night with you and Lelouch." Sweetie Belle must have overheard the conversation the two had.

"I would, but you young fillies shouldn't hear any of that stuff." Pinkie Pie announced.

"Why? Is it that bad?" Scootaloo asked. Lelouch saw that Pinkie Pie was in trouble, so he leaned over to the three and whispered an offer that they all couldn't resist.

"Fine. Do you have anypony that you like?" Sweetie Belle changed the dare to a truth.

"I don't really know how to answer that. It's a yes and no." it seemed to be fine for Sweetie Belle as she lifted her hoof away from the bottle. It landed on Cadence for Pinkie Pie's spin.

"Is it true that you are the real Cadence, and not just a fake?" Pinkie Pie seemed to always have the weirdest truths or dares to preform or answer.

"Of course I am. Why, you don't trust me?"

"Just checking." Cadence spun the bottle next and it landed on Lelouch. _Now's my chance to ask him. I hope that the three of them are okay with it._

"Lelouch, I dare you to answer this question with no way of turning back or asking for truth." She informed him.

"Well that is the point of a dare. What's the question?"

"Who do you like more, Applejack, Rarity, or Twilight?" Lelouch moved his head back a bit and gasped. The three ponies looked over at Cadence, wondering what she just did. They then turned their attention over to Lelouch, wondering what his answer would be. _What do I answer? Rarity is deeply in love with me, so I couldn't bear rejecting her, and she is pretty cute. Then theirs Applejack, who is the most honest pony I know, being the Element of Honesty. And finally we have Twilight. Even though she did some crazy things, she seems to be the one I can relate to really well, and I did catch her crying for me when I risked my life at the battle._ It took some time for him to think, but when he opened his mouth, everypony stared at him. "I…I don't really know how to answer it." He stated.

"Cadence, I think you should let him off on that one." Twilight said

"No, it's not that I can't answer it, I just don't want to admit some of the things that I have to say."

"Well say them! It's a dare after all." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack." he turned the each of the ponies he named. "To tell you the truth." He cleared his throat. "I actually can't decide on how to pick just one of you three."

"Wait so what you're saying is…" Rainbow Dash looked at him.

"I like all three of them." He muttered softly.

"Didn't quite catch that, or is there still some Fluttershy in you from the last slumber party?"

"I like all three of them, okay!" He exclaimed, his face a light shade of red. The all looked like they were taken aback from his answer. He seemed to not want them to know, looking down at the ground next to them, other than their faces.

"Lelouch, is that true?" Twilight asked him.

"Well, it was a dare. I just couldn't think of which one of you I really liked. You all seem to have some reasons for me to like you that I couldn't just pick one over the other." _Dammit Cadence. I hope this dare doesn't spark any controversy between the three of them._ He placed a hoof on the bottle and spun it. This game went on for about 30 minutes, no kissing involved whatsoever, which surprised Lelouch. Afterwards, Twilight gathered all of the girls to one side of the room.

"You all have fun. I'll just…stay…here." Lelouch told them. They all felt bad, but they just let him be for a while.

"So, now that you know that Lelouch likes you three, what are you going to do now?" Cadence asked.

"Wait, so you planned all of this?" Rainbow Dash whispered.

"I wouldn't say planned. It was mostly my job. But I did know that they all liked him." Cadence replied.

"I wonder what's next. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie may find their own pony." Once Rainbow Dash saw that this was some sort of make-up circle, she backed away from it. "I think I'll go stay over there with Lelouch." Soon, Scootaloo, Applejack, Applebloom, and Pinkie Pie joined Lelouch on the other side.

"Let me guess, too girly for you all?" Lelouch said. They all nodded.

"So Lelouch, you better not break that promise tonight." Scootaloo told him.

"Oh, so that's what made them change their mind on my dare." Pinkie Pie realized.

"Well, what did you promise them?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I told them that I would let all three of them sleep next to me tonight, even though they probably would have anyways." He told them.

"So Lelouch, was all that you said back there…true?" Applejack asked him.

"Why, is it too hard to believe?" He retorted.

"It kinda is."

"I just didn't expect a dare like that. And knowing that if I just chose one of you would hurt the other two's feelings made it harder to do."

"So how about me, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle?" Applebloom asked.

"How am I supposed to pick which one of you I like? I'm too old for you three. But would it make it better if I said you three are all cute?" He wondered. The two of them nodded.

"Sweetie Belle told me that Rarity is almost done with your outfit for the Gala." Scootaloo told him.

"Good. I'll see to it that I try it on when it's done."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Cadence, I can't believe you made him admit that to us." Twilight told her.

"Sorry if it put you three in shock. I just needed to see if it would help, and now that I think about it, it doesn't help at all." She replied.

"What makes you say that?" Rarity asked.

"Well now that you all know he likes the three of you, it makes it harder for him to pick one of you."

"But he can pick all three of them, ri—right?" Fluttershy said. Cadence shook her head. "Love usually doesn't work that way."

"I guess we'll just see what happens at the Gala." Rarity said. In the next 10 minutes or so, they were done with their small make-up session.

"Wow, you all look great." Lelouch complimented. "Although, I think it's a bit too much." They all sat down in the usual circle.

"I just thought of the weirdest game ever. It has something to do with my prank from last time. The rules of the game are simple. We spin the bottle and let's say it lands on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash spins the bottle and it lands on Sweetie Belle. Rainbow Dash has to be Sweetie Belle for the next day. Does it make sense?" Twilight asked them. They all nodded.

"I don't know Twilight. It seemed harmless when it was only 5 ponies, but with 11?" Applejack told her.

"Well then if some of you don't want to participate, then you don't need to." She replied. She saw that Fluttershy was one of the ponies that moved out of the circle. "Well, now it's even."

"I think we should start this tomorrow. I'm sure we can't remember who we'll be after tonight." Applejack said.

"She has a point there. Maybe we should do it tomorrow." Lelouch agreed.

"But then what are we going to do for the rest of the night?" Twilight responded. Rarity leaned over and whispered in her ear. "What is with you and all these games that involve kissing Lelouch?" Rarity leaned over and whispered in her ear again. "I know he said he liked us, but that still doesn't mean that we're all going to kiss him." Lelouch just looked at Rarity, who waved a hoof over at him. Rainbow Dash leaned over to Lelouch and whispered in his ear.

"So, that's one of the ponies you like?"

"She addicted to me, but what can you do?" Lelouch replied.

"Okay, I think we should go to sleep now, as much as I don't really want to." They gazed at the clock and saw that it was 12 o'clock midnight. They all got settled in their small beds that were on the floor. While Lelouch was lying down, he saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders bring their sleeping supplies next to him.

"Choose anywhere you want." Lelouch told them. They had added their blankets and pillows to his already small bed, making it somewhat bigger. They all occupied the space next to him, Applebloom to the left of him, and Scootaloo to the right. Sweetie Belle took a spot above his head and decided to sleep there.

"That's so adorable." Fluttershy commented. With that final comment, Twilight turned the lights off, and everypony fell asleep.

* * *

So, how do you think this chapter was? Yes, I'm bringing back the transformation concept because I thought that those were fun to type. How about the CMC's? Do you think that they may get a chance with Lelouch and not just scare him away. And how about Lelouch? Do you think him admitting him liking the three will do something? ~Geasswolf Out


	6. Chapter 5 Living In Your Hooves

Hello again everypony. Sorry about the very late update. This chapter was pretty hard to get ideas for, and so are the others chapters that I may be typing up next. Just don't lose hope because I have the Gala all set up, it'll just take some time because of the chapters before it. Again, sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Living in Your Hooves

_The next day, Lelouch_ was the first to wake up. He saw that the Cutie Mark Crusaders were still asleep, so he couldn't go anywhere, however, he still tried. He slowly shook out of the bed on the floor with caution. When he got out, he saw that they were all still asleep. He wiped a hoof over his forehead and walked into the kitchen. As he walked inside, he heard movement in the room he was just in. He took a peek from the wall and saw that Scootaloo was now awake.

"I wonder where he went. Hopefully he didn't run out on his promise." She stated. Lelouch didn't want her to think this, so he got her attention

"Psst, I'm over here." She turned around and saw him at the entrance to the kitchen. She walked over the sleeping ponies with grace. "I didn't walk out on you three. I slept there the whole night, I promise." He told her.

"You better have." She told him. After about 10 seconds of standing there with him, she spoke. "So, what now?"

"I dunno. I usually would make breakfast, but I don't feel like it. I could take you to get some breakfast with me, if you want to." He told her. Hearing that almost made her scream in joy.

"So, it's a date!?" She exclaimed.

He let out a small sigh. "I knew you would think about it that way. Fine, sure, whatever, it's a date. Now let's go, I'm a bit hungry right now." She gave him a nod and they headed out to Ponyville. _Please tell me that this isn't a dream._ She thought as she trailed next to him. They went to the same place that Applejack brought him to the other day. Once they got seated, they just looked at each other. "Anything catch your interest? Anything other than me?" He joked.

"Yeah…uh… this one right here." She pointed a hoof at the picture of 3 chocolate chip pancakes stacked on top of each other on the menu.

"Looks good. You seem old enough to know what to tell the waiter, so you'll tell him." He replied as he scanned through the menu. _Although I feel like I've been on a pancake eating spree ever since I got here, they do seem to be the only breakfast food I enjoy. A irrelevant thought from the usual, but nonetheless._

"So can I take your orders?" The waitress asked.

"I'd like the chocolate pancakes please."

"I'll take the same thing as well." He told her.

"Alrighty then, your orders should be ready in about 10 minutes." She informed them, and then headed back into the kitchen.

"So, did you not want to talk to the waitress or something?" Scootaloo wondered.

"Not at all. I just thought of having them after some close consideration." After that answer, she brought up a whole new conversation.

"So, what made you say it?"

"Say what?"

"Say that you like Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity?"

He let out a small sigh. "I couldn't reject any one of them knowing that I would hurt their feelings. Now I think that they may all make their move at the Gala and try to call checkmate. However, chess can never be a three player game." He stated.

"Meaning?"

"Nothing really. Just that they are going to have a hard time with all of this love." The waitress came back with their orders 10 minutes later, as expected. They both started cutting into their breakfast and started eating.

"So how about you? Do you have any secret pony that you are going to find at the Gala?" He asked.

"Not really. We still are pretty much in love with you. And besides, the young colts my age here aren't cute." Lelouch let out a small bit of laughter. "Good enough reason." After about 30 minutes of eating and talking about a range of topics, they both went back to Twilight's house. On the way, they did have a conversation.

"Scootaloo, it was great knowing more about you." He told her.

"Same with you, even though we all kinda know mostly everything about you already." She told him as they walked inside. They saw that everypony was already awake and in the circle, ready for the game they planned last night.

"So, where did you two go?" Sweetie Belle asked with a hint of anger and jealously in her voice.

"We just went out for breakfast. Originally it was going to be for me, but I must have woken Scootaloo up, so we both went out." He explained.

"Well enough of that, you two sit down here and let's get this game started." They both sat down at an available space and the game begun. The bottle ended its rotation on Cadence, so she spun the bottle to see who would be her for a day, and who she would be for a day. The bottle stopped on Lelouch, so they both went into a pair and walked outside of the circle, but before that, he spun the bottle and it landed on Rarity. In the end, the pairs were Twilight and Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Scootaloo, Applejack and Applebloom, and finally, Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Once they all got into groups, Twilight stared changing them.

"Are you both ready?" Twilight asked. Lelouch and Cadence both nodded and Twilight surrounded them in the usual purple aura and the changes began. In about 15 seconds, Lelouch and Cadence now had the appearance of each other. Nopony could really tell the difference because both of their eyes were purple. Twilight did the same with all the other groups, and with herself and Rainbow Dash.

"Alright then everypony, I think we're all transformed now. Rainbow and Lelouch, you both stay here." Twilight turned her attention to the two, now Twilight and Cadence.

"Well where else would I go? I can't even fly." Rainbow Dash retorted. Once everypony got accustomed to who they were, they went on attacking their day as each other. Rainbow Dash and Lelouch were still together, but just in different forms in a different house.

"I don't think this should be too hard, I mean, Twilight barely does anything except read." Rainbow Dash stated. "But on the other hoof, you as Cadence should be—"She stopped when she heard a knock on the door. "I'll go get it." She walked over and opened the door.

"Twily, how was the slumber party?" Shining Armor was the guest that had arrived at the doorstep. He then took a look at his sister one more time. "What's up with your eyes? I'm positive that they've always been a shade of purple."

"Oh it's just something that we did yesterday." She quickly changed the subject. "Come on in, I'm sure you want to see Cadence really badly."

"You're right." They both walked inside. Once he saw Cadence, who was actually Lelouch, he ran up to her. "So, was everything alright here?"

"Yeah…everything was fine. Could you let go of me?" He asked.

"Sure. Was I holding you too hard?"

"Yeah, kinda"

"I'll be back. I need to go upstairs and fix myself up." When he went upstairs, Lelouch saw that Rainbow Dash started laughing.

"Yeah laugh it up. Just because you know I'm a colt being hugged by another colt, he doesn't." He told her. "So, do we ever tell him, or do we just keep this to ourselves?"

"I dunno, I mean, the only rules were to live out a day as the pony you were turned into, so I guess you can't, but whatever you want to do." She replied.

"I'm not sure. Next thing you know I'll be kissing another male." He replied. _Another male, what is she talking about? _Shining Armor overheard their conversation as he walked downstairs. When he got downstairs, he looked at Lelouch.

"Cadence, your eyes are a darker shade of purple now. Is this a trend in slumber parties now?" He asked.

"You could say that." He said. "Hey, can I tell you something?" _I have to tell him before anything gets too out of hand._

"Of course you can. You are my wife, right?"

"That's where you are wrong."

"Quit playing around Cadence, I love you and you know it."

"You don't love me, you love Cadence." He told him, but he just seemed to confuse Shining Armor more. He let out a sigh. "Here, let me make this easier for you to comprehend. At the slumber party, we participated in a game that would allow us to live the life of another pony for one day."

"Yeah, so?" Lelouch let out another sigh. "I'm not Cadence. It's me, Lelouch." He turned his attention over to Rainbow Dash. "And over there is Rainbow Dash."

"So let me get this straight, Twilight is Rainbow Dash for a day, and Cadence is you for a day?" He gave him a nod. "Correct." He face now turned a slight shade of red, being embarrassed from hugging him. "Sorry about all the hugging."

"Don't worry about it."

"Sounds like a fun game though. I wish I could have been here."

"Just make sure to be a pony you want to be." Rainbow Dash now joined in on the conversation.

"So then Lelouch, are you enjoying being Cadence?" He asked.

"I can't really answer that yet. I've only been her for at least 10 minutes, so the game was in full effect just recently." Suddenly, Shining Armor just peered at Lelouch and looked over his new body.

"Wow, Twily did this? You look really convincing; you even have her voice too. Good that you told me that it was you, or I would have ended up kissing you."

"Yeah, then this day would have been pretty awkward." Rainbow Dash added.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Thanks for sticking around with us Fluttershy. I know Cadence could help teach me how to fly, but you did offer." Twilight told her as they sat in the living room of Rainbow Dash's house.

"Oh it's no problem at all. I'm glad to have helped you Twilight because being able to fly is a top priority when you are a Pegasus."

"I can't believe that I went with this game. I mean, Shining Armor could be kissing Lelouch right now." Cadence realized.

"I'm sure he hasn't because Lelouch and Rainbow Dash probably told him about it already." Twilight responded.

"This is just weird, but funny at the same time. We can hear what Lelouch and Rainbow Dash would sound like saying things that they normally wouldn't say."

"You should be honored that you get to be Lelouch for a day Cadence. He's so brave and nice." Fluttershy told her.

"Hey Twilight, I'll let you stare at me for a while, okay?" Cadence joked and let out a small laugh. Twilight just turned a bit red from hearing what Lelouch would sound like if he actually told her that.

"I mean, saying it to me right now wouldn't sound so weird because Rainbow Dash and Lelouch used to be together."

"So, do we just stay here and do nothing but talk?"

"I guess so. Rainbow Dash usually doesn't need to clear the skies so often, and Lelouch just volunteers to work with any of us, but you don't need to." Twilight informed her.

"I just got an idea. How about we practice on you asking Lelouch to be your coltfriend at the Gala?" Cadence suggested.

"I got nothing else to do, so let's do it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, we're back to being young fillies again?" Applejack told Pinkie Pie and Rarity, who all now made up the Cutie Mark Crusaders for one day.

"I know. I haven't felt this young in ages and it feels fabulous." Rarity commented.

"Wow this game is soooo fun! We should do this more often. I mean, being me is awesome, but being a different pony is even more fun!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Making another pony say all this stuff is funny too." "Kumquat!" She yelled out and ended up laughing.

"So, what do these fillies usually do?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure. They usually just search for their cutie marks, but I bet they now spend time looking at Lelouch or something along those lines." Rarity said.

"Why don't we do something different? I got it! How about we do something that we always wanted to do as fillies, but never had the chance to?" Pinkie Pie stated.

"Boy Pinkie Pie, that actually sounds like a good idea. The only problem is thinking about that one thing we wanted to always do as fillies." They now stood there in thought, wondering about any possible things that they could do. In the long run, they couldn't think of anything that they wanted to do, even Pinkie Pie couldn't and she was the one who brought up the idea.

"Who knows, maybe being young fillies lost its appeal as soon as we got older." Rarity supposed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well it's no Rainbow Dash, but I guess being Pinkie Pie for a day can't be so bad." Scootaloo told the other Crusaders as they walked around Ponyville.

"I bet you both are jealous of my Rarity impression." Sweetie Belle said.

"We're made to sound like this Sweetie Belle." Applebloom informed her.

"So Crusaders, what do we do today?" Scootaloo asked them.

"I'm not sure. Do we just do the usual work they do, or do we just hang out until this game's over?" Applebloom wondered.

"Eh, work is boring, let's just do the usual and hang out at the treehouse." Scootaloo suggested. They both nodded and headed for the treehouse. When they got there, they saw that Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack were already in there.

"Applebloom, what are you doing here?" Applejack asked her sister.

"We thought that we would come here and hang out. Doing work is soooo boring." Scootaloo told them.

"Well Sweetie Belle, you should go work anyways. I know it may seem boring, but you have to live this day as I would." Rarity told her sister.

"I'm sorry; I seem to be the big sister today, so I'll do what I want to do." Sweetie Belle retorted, and Applebloom agreed with the idea. They just exited the treehouse to go find another place to hang out.

"Oh boy, looks like they're havin' fun being their older sisters, well except Scootaloo of course." Applejack said.

"I think we should let them have fun. This is a game isn't it? And besides, why make them do our work if we don't need to do any work for them?" Pinkie Pie seemed to be on the filly's side on this conversation.

"I guess you are right."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Cutie Mark Crusaders found Rarity's house to be a good place to hang out for today. They took a spot on the floor and decided to talk about different topics.

"So, what do we talk about?" Sweetie Belle wondered.

"How about Lelouch?" Scootaloo suggested.

"Now you only want to talk about him because he took you out for breakfast this morning." Applebloom argued.

"Why, are you two jealous?"

"Well, I kinda am. He could have woken all of us up." Sweetie Belle answered

"Just goes to show that I'm his favorite."

"It's weird hearing all this stuff come from Pinkie Pie's voice. I mean, she doesn't have any feelings for him."

"Well we never know. Lelouch did make us pull off that dare we gave her, so maybe something's up." Applebloom reminded them about last night's dare.

"Alright, back to Lelouch. I was wondering now how you both feel now that he like both of your sisters, and Twilight."

"I don't know. It would feel weird living with him. I mean, if he got married to one of them, then I would be in love with my brother in-law, and that's weird." Applebloom said, and Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement. Scootaloo stood there in thought, and then an idea popped in her head.

"What if we somehow got him to be our age? Then it would be normal to like him."

"Scootaloo, have you seen the colts our age? I know he's cute when he's older, but what if he isn't as attractive when he's young?" Sweetie Belle told her.

"Good point. Now then, what if we used some sort of magic spell or something to make us older?"

"Now that might actually work, but then he would figure out that we did it just for him." Applebloom told her.

"Right. Maybe we should stick to our usual ways of liking him." Scootaloo concluded.

"I guess so."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"C'mon Twilight, we're getting there. Just try to stop acting so unconfident and tell it straight to me." Cadence told her.

"I can't do it. I'm too nervous, and this is my first time asking somepony out." Twilight told her.

"I think you're doing good Twilight, you probably just need to get more practice." Fluttershy commented.

"Now try again." Cadence cleared her throat. "Hey Twilight, you told me that you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering, y'know if you wanted to go out with me for a while?" Cadence shook her head. "Almost. Try to get straight to the point with him. The problem you seem to have is that you want to take it slow while talking to him."

"Because I want to. I just don't want to be like 'Hey Lelouch, would you like to be my coltfriend?'"

"I would love to."

"Good job Twilight, that was perfect." Fluttershy told her. Cadence nodded, "It was. That is exactly the way you should tell him that." Cadence said with a bit of glee in Lelouch's voice.

"Now, let's just hope I don't screw this up Saturday night"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Man, being Twilight sure is boring. All you do is lay down here and sort books." Rainbow Dash complained. Lelouch just sat down in one spot, thinking about the Gala.

"Something bothering you?" She asked.

"Not really, just thinking about the Gala. Actually, what I said last night is really bothering me. I can't choose between the three of them. What do you think I should do?" Lelouch told her.

"I can't really help you on that one. What do you see in all three of them?" She walked over and took a seat

"Well Rarity's sort of the addicted one that I don't want to crush. Twilight and I relate, so that's why she's a choice, and Applejack is the Element of Honesty, which would make a good marefriend." Lelouch told her.

"Yeah, I don't think I can help you there." She stopped, and then looked at him. "How about me, why did you choose me?"

"Well you helped me so much when I first got here, and you are cute and nice and stuff like that." He told her.

"Thanks."

"Now, what do you think makes ponies like you all choose me?" He wondered

"Well let's see. You are probably one of the cutest colts I've ever met, you're smart, and you're nice. It's also fin to mess with you."

"Well thanks for that last one." He stood up and looked around the house. "Is Shining Armor upstairs?" He asked. Rainbow Dash just shrugged and watched him go upstairs. _I wonder what he needs to ask him._ Once Lelouch got upstairs, he saw him lying down on the bed.

"Oh Cadence, you needed me?" He asked.

"No, it's still Lelouch here." He told him.

"Right, sorry." He apologized. "Now that gives me an even more reason to be curious. What do you need?" He wondered.

"I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure. This will almost be like talking to Cadence, except, maybe a bit stranger than usual."

"Alright. I asked Rainbow Dash about this, but since we're both boys, I was thinking you could help me with this as well."

"Sure, what is it that I can help you with?"

"Last night at the slumber party, I was dared to say who I liked more: Applejack, Rarity, or Twilight. I answered it by saying I liked all three of them, but now I don't know who exactly is the one." He informed him.

"I would just tell you something like 'let your heart decide', but in all honesty, I don't think there's anything to tell you but that this is your choice. You know the consequences that will arise if you go with either one of them, so their fate, and your fate of love lies in your hooves." He told him.

"Well that doesn't sound different to what Rainbow told me downstairs at all. Hey, are you listening to me?" He saw that he was in some sort of thought trance and needed his attention. Suddenly, Shining Armor just connected his mouth with his, just making him go wide eyed in shock. _What the hell?!_ Lelouch immediately pulled him away and got off of the bed.

"I…I can't believe that you did that." He told him.

"Look I'm sorry, but I still can't tell that you're Lelouch, even if you told me. I mean, I know it's you, but that voice, and the way you look, I just couldn't control myself. Sorry if any of that was weird." He apologized, but it all came to waste when Lelouch wasn't in front of him anymore. Lelouch ran downstairs and saw Rainbow Dash looking at him.

"I heard a noise from upstairs. Is everything alright?"

"He kissed me. He really kissed me, I'm sure of it." He muttered to himself.

"Shining Armor kissed you? Well there's one thing to add to 'Lelouch's top weirdest moments'."

"It's nothing to make a joke out of. Maybe I'm just making a big deal about it." He walked over to a mirror and looked at himself. "I mean I look exactly like her and sound like her, so I shouldn't be mad at all right?"

"I dunno, you did tell him you were Lelouch."

"Ugh, I am just making a big deal out of it. When will this day end?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"It's getting late. We should all go meet back at the house." Twilight told the two other ponies in the house with her.

"Well let's go get them." Fluttershy agreed.

"I just hope everything went well with everypony else." Cadence said as they made their way down towards Ponyville.

"Fluttershy, you go to the house, while Cadence and I get the others." Fluttershy nodded and headed over to the house. While they were walking, Cadence stopped and Twilight turned her head back.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah. How do we know where everypony is?"

"Well I'm not sure about this one, but I think Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie might be in the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse." They heard their names being called and turned around to see Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom run towards them.

"We were just talking about you three." Cadence told them.

"Good timing I guess. Have you three seen the Crusaders anywhere?" Applejack asked them, but they shook their heads.

"We were just going out to look for all of you so that we could go back to my house." Twilight told them. Again, they heard their names being called and turned around. _Looks like today is my lucky day_. Twilight thought as the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran towards them.

"Hey you three. We're going back to Twilight's." Cadence told them.

"Alright then, let's go." The three of the chanted in unison.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, they're getting everypony and bringing them back here?" Fluttershy nodded. "Well, let's just hope they come soon. This game has gotten too crazy for me today." He told her. In about 5 minutes, they heard a knock on the door and Rainbow Dash walked over to open it. When she did, she saw the 8 other ponies needed for the game to end.

"So, is Shining Armor here?" Cadence asked them. Near the steps, she saw Shining Armor and ran towards him. "So, how were the preparations for the Gala?" She asked while giving him a small hug, making Lelouch place a hoof on his forehead.

"This is Cadence, right?" He asked to make sure, and they nodded. "Good. Everything was great there. They have the Gala almost set up and the Royal Guards are doing fine." He told her.

"Good. Don't worry, we can do other stuff after I turn back to normal." Lelouch then again placed a hoof on his forehead. _When will this game end?_

"Hey Twilight, why are you all actually here?" Lelouch asked her.

"Well to ensure that everypony is safe, we're all sleeping over here again. We should all be back to normal when we wake up." Twilight told him. He looked up to the sky. _Thank Celestia_. He told himself as he just plopped on the floor.

"So, are we going to sleep or what?" He asked them. Twilight just gave him a small smile. "Sure. Alright everypony, I think we should all go to sleep now. Make sure to take a spot on the floor and then I'll turn off the lights." In about 10 minutes, everypony was comfortable where they were sleeping, the Cutie Mark Crusaders taking a spot near Lelouch, but not directly next to him. Once she saw that everypony was starting to sleep, she flicked the lights and securely found her small bed on the floor.

* * *

So, how was it? I thought it was good, but not as good as I hoped. It seems that using more characters to be each other for a day is harder, and it's more confusing. Stay updated, and I can't wait to see what you all will think of the next chapter. ~Geasswolf Out


	7. Chapter 6 The First Date

Hello everypony, so guess what happens when you have an idea for a chapter all planned out already? That's right, 1 day full of typing and completing a chapter. Now I can't remember if it took 1 or 2 days, but oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter and only 3 more chapters until the Gala.

* * *

Chapter 6: The First Date

_Lelouch woke up the next _morning and let out a yawn. He placed a hoof over his mouth to conceal it. _My yawns sound normal, but I should go check and make sure the transformation has fully worn off_. He walked over to the bathroom to get a look at himself in the mirror. He saw the normal pony he always expected to see everytime he looked in the mirror. _Finally I'm back to my old self._ He made his way back towards the kitchen and took a seat. The screeching of the chair he pulled out made him clench his teeth and close his eyes at the sharp sound that now went through the house. He heard rustling in the other room and just hoped that he didn't wake everypony up. He heard hooves advance towards him and saw Rarity at the walkway towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Lelouch, good morning." She greeted him.

"Good morning to you as well Rarity." He replied.

"Well, we both seem to be back to normal."

"Yeah. I thought maybe being Cadence would be fun, but it ended up being the total opposite." Rarity gave him a smile and then looked him straight in the eyes.

"Lelouch…everything you said 2 nights ago, was it true?"

"Yes. You, Twilight and Applejack all seemed to have asked me. Does it bother you?"

"Not at all. It just took all of us by surprise, that's all." She told him.

"Rarity, I need to ask you something." _Let's just hope that this idea will be okay._ "I was wondering if you might want to go out with me tonight… on a date?" He asked her. Rarity jerked her head back and blushed a little.

"Wh—what's the occasion?"

"Well I thought with the Gala being in 4 days, I should go out with you, Twilight, and Applejack." He placed a hoof in front of him, making sure to block anything Rarity might do to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was just placing a precautionary measure in case I said anything wrong. So, it's okay with you, right?"

"It's fine. So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"We'll do whatever you want tonight. Just don't tell Applejack or Twilight." She gave him a nod. "Thanks." _Celestia, is this really happening? I'm going on a date with Lelouch? I can't wait!_ Rarity held in her excitement to her highest potential. Lelouch walked over to the door and went outside for a small walk. As he walked, he said hello to some ponies he met while working with Vinyl Scratch and Pinkie Pie for the past days. He saw that the park was crowded, and he needed silence to think, so he flew into the sky and found a cloud to lie back on.

"I hope that going out with all three of them on separate dates is a good idea. If only Shirley were here this could be a lot easier. Actually, this would make it more difficult because we both like each other." He was now mixing logic with his statements, making him shake his head out of his recent thoughts. "But then what if I can't think of one of them to pick and all three of them are still a choice?" He muttered to himself. Once he reached this stalemate that he couldn't get around, he decided to go back to the house. When he got back, he saw that everypony was awake, and back to normal.

"It's so great to fly again!" Rainbow Dash stated. She turned her head over to Lelouch and so did everypony else.

"I just went for a small walk, nothing to worry about." He informed them. He was then leaped on by the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"You didn't take Scootaloo this time, huh?" Sweetie Belle told him.

"See this? This just proves how jealous you are." Scootaloo retorted. Lelouch let out a small laugh which seemed to make all three of them blush. "His laugh is even cute too." She stated. Lelouch just gave them all a look of discomfort. Once they got off of him, he moved over towards the other ponies.

"So, I guess we'll all see each other at the Gala in 4 days?" Twilight said.

"Yup. Thanks for the slumber party Twilight." Applejack told her. One by one, everypony exited the house and got started on their work for today, except for Lelouch and Rainbow Dash.

"So why are you two still here?" Twilight asked.

"No reason. I just want to know if you touched anything inside of the house."

"Why would we have touched anything other than the fridge and the T.V. remote?" Cadence asked. "By the way, how was being me for a day?" She asked Lelouch. He walked up to her and whispered to her what changed his output of that day. "He did not?!" She looked at him in shock and he nodded. Once they both left, Cadence walked up to Shining Armor.

"I can't believe you kissed a boy."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they got home, they saw that everything was in place. The house wasn't messy at all. "I hope they didn't go in my room." Rainbow Dash flew upstairs and saw that her door was securely closed and her room was still neat and tidy, just the way she left it. "So, you told Cadence about the whole kissy incident?"

"Yup. I just thought she needed to know, even though it should have stayed between us both." She gave him a small smile. He turned his head towards the ground, and then looked at her. "I'll be out for the next few nights." He told her.

"Why, what are you doing?"

"I've decided to go on dates with Rarity, Applejack and Twilight. I've told Rarity already, but please promise not to tell Twilight or Applejack, or anypony in that matter."

"Pinkie Pie promise?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, just promise not to."

"You can count on me." There was a 10 second silence between the two. "So, my Lelouch is finally going out on dates?"

"Don't talk to me like that, it's not like I'm your son or anything."

"All jokes aside, I think it's a good idea, but it seems that you haven't stepped out of the love life that you wanted to step out of." She told him.

"I know. But remember what you told me about changing because of a less stressful life? I told you I agreed with it, and I think I will for a long time." He told her.

"Great. Now I was wondering if you could answer a question I have."

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's a bit similar to yours, it being about love and all. I was wondering if you still liked me just as much as you like the other three." She told him.

"I still do, even though you've made my love life pretty rough so far." He answered with a laugh, and she laughed as well. She got off of the couch and walked around the house for a bit. "So, where are you taking her?"

"I'll let her decide that one when we start." He replied.

"Cool. Maybe we should go out together sometime. I mean, not like a date, but hang out."

"Well we could do that until 7 P.M. Would you like to?" She smiled and nodded. "Great. So, where do you want to go?"

"Well we could go over to Canterlot and check out the stores."

"If that's what you want to do, then let's go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rarity was working on the finishing touches for Lelouch's suit for the Gala. She looked through it constantly, making sure that it looks perfect for both his taste and hers as well.

"Oh Sweetie Belle, what do you think of the suit?" She asked her sister.

"It looks absolutely perfect. I'm sure he'll like it as much as we both do." She looked at her sister and then remembered something. "Sweetie Belle, I'm going out tonight, so I want you to stay over at Twilight's while I'm gone."

"You're going out tonight? Can I come with you?"

"I wish you could, but you can't. I'm going out on a date with Lelouch." She turned around, but then immediately turned back to face her little sister. "Make sure that you don't tell Applejack or Twilight about it, okay?" Her sister nodded. "Good. Now I'm going to tell Twilight that you're staying over, so stay here." She told her. Once she left, Sweetie Belle was thinking about the plans the Crusaders had yesterday. _Maybe we could find a way for him to like us. I can do some research at Twilight's and we could probably get the plan done sometime._ In about 5 minutes, Rarity came back to the house.

"Twilight said it was okay. Now I want you to be on your best behavior alright?" Sweetie Belle smiled and nodded. "That's what I like to see."

"Rarity, do you think he'll pick you out of the three choices he has?"

"Let's just hope for the best. I mean, I will feel a bit heartbroken if he doesn't pick me, but I'll still be his friend."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch and Rainbow Dash walked around the Mall of Equestria, looking for things to buy and things to do.

"You should take her here tonight. I'm sure she'd love it." Rainbow Dash told her as they passed by the many stores that were meant for Rarity to go through.

"Do you think a dinner would be good too? I want it to be a bit romantic, but I don't want to overdo it."

"Setting the limits is a good idea. We'll go look for one afterwards. C'mon, let's hit the bookstore." She ran forward, and Lelouch followed, panting when he finally reached the bookstore. "I'll be over there for a while." He headed over to the book section about the history of Equestria. He found a book that interested him and skimmed through it. He then got the idea to look for a book that had tips on dating, something that he wouldn't normally read. _This is all basic stuff. I'm sure I have dating down correctly_. He thought as he placed the book back on the shelf.

"You done?" Rainbow Dash asked him while placing the books she purchased in her saddlebag.

"Yeah. What did you buy?" He wondered.

"Daring Do books. It seems that they now make them in a comic format as well, so I bought those as well." They stopped by the food court to get some food. In about 20 minutes, they finished their meal of 2 daffodil and daisy sandwiches.

"So, how was it?"

"It was actually pretty good."

"So, what's next on the list?"

"I got everything set up for me, so where would you like to go now?" Rainbow Dash thought about it for a while.

"Can we go see the Wonderbolts preform?" Lelouch nodded, and she let out a small squeal of joy. "Well c'mon then, we're gonna miss the performance!" She grabbed one of his front hooves and flew as fast as she could to the stadium where the Wonderbolts were going to perform. They saw 2 ticket collectors, but Rainbow Dash just walked through them and they did nothing.

"Why didn't we need to give them tickets?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch, we saved Equestria like about what, 6 different times? We usually get some benefits from doing that, but this is just one of the others we have." She explained. They took seats at the top aisle so that they could get a good view of everything that would happen. "Oh my gosh, this is going to be awesome! I bet you aren't as excited as I am because my excitement is off the charts!" The lights dimmed in the stadium, cueing the start of the show. They then saw the Wonderbolts jet upwards and Rainbow Dash pointed at the one in the front. "That's Spitfire, she's my idol."

"How about the one right behind her?" Lelouch pointed a hoof to a white-maned mare.

"That's Fleetfoot. She's the 2nd fastest of all the Wonderbolts." _She seems to know a lot about them. I think it's safe to say that's she's their biggest fan._ He thought as he watched them preform flips, tricks, and stunts with the thunderclouds they left by as they flew. In about 1 hour, the performance was done, and during their fly home Rainbow Dash couldn't stop talking about it.

"Remember when Soarin' did that triple backflip over the ring of thunderclouds?" Lelouch sighed.

"Yes Rainbow, I do remember due to the fact that you've told me about 10 times during this entire fly home!" He said with a bit of anger in his voice. When they got inside, Lelouch noticed that it was 5 P.M. _We've been out for that long?_ He then saw Rainbow Dash turn the T.V. on to see yet another Wonderbolts performance. _I swear, if I hear anything about the Wonderbolts, I'm gonna yell._ He said as he walked into his room and locked the door, waiting until 9 to pick up Rarity.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay Sweetie Belle, Lelouch should be here in any minute. How do I look? Does my mane look alright?"

"You always look nice Rarity. I'm sure that he knows that too." Sweetie Belle responded. They heard a knock on the door and Rarity answered it.

"Hey Rari—whoa. Rarity, you look amazing." He told her. Her mane was straightened out and she was wearing a long sleeved top.

"Thank you. Lelouch, I need to show you your outfit for the Gala." He walked inside and moved towards the sewing table. "I tried my best on making it to your liking. I hope you like it." She told him as she revealed the outfit made for him. It was a black tuxedo adorned with a symbol of Geass on the top right of it.

"It's great, thanks." He looked at the clock. "We should get going." He turned and saw Sweetie Belle. "Sweetie Belle, where are you staying?"

"A—at Twilight's." She told him while blushing.

"Sweetie Belle, come with us and we'll walk you there." Rarity told her. They headed outside and in 5 minutes, made it to Twilight's house.

"Remember, Twilight can't know, so we'll leave you here and you knock on the door, okay?" Sweetie Belle nodded. "Good. I'll probably see you tomorrow morning." She whispered to her sister. Once that order of work was completed, they walked around Ponyville.

"So, anywhere you want to go first?"

"I could use some dinner right about now. Can we go eat first?" She asked.

"Whatever you want to do first." They walked until they found a fancy restaurant. "Funny, this is the one I wanted to go to when I first came here. You remember that day, right?" He asked her.

"Oh yes, that was rather funny, wasn't it?" She let out a small laugh." So… we should go get our table now." They headed over to the restaurant and got a table for two. The waitress came over and poured water into their glasses. _Is this really finally happening?_ Rarity still couldn't believe that she was on a date with Lelouch tonight.

"You can order anything, I'm paying." He told her.

"Oh I'm sure what I like on this menu isn't too over…priced?" She saw that the soup that she wanted to order was 20 bits. "Now, are you sure about paying for everything?"

"Of course. I don't buy anything around here anyways, so I have plenty of bits. Why, did you find what you wanted to order?" She looked above his menu and pointed to the soup that she wanted. "Yeah, don't worry about it. If that's what you want, then you can get it." _Looks like this date is going on just fine._ He told himself as he now looked at his menu. Nothing really seemed to peak his interest, except for the prices. "I think I'll get the same thing you're getting." After a 5 minute wait, the waitress came back to take their orders.

"So, you both want 2 vegetable medley soups. Alright, anything else?" They both shook their head. "Excellent. Just give me a call in case you need anything, and your order should be here in about 10 minutes." She walked into the kitchen to deposit their order.

"I hope the soup is good. I don't want you wasting 20 bits on something distasteful."

"Same here." Lelouch took a sip of his water. "So, anywhere else you want to go to after this?"

"Hmmm…" _C'mon Rarity think. What could make this the best date ever?_ _I got it!_ "How about a small walk in the park?"

"Sure. The weather is nice tonight. It's settled. A walk in the park it is. But how about after that?"

"I think that should be fine/ How about you? Anywhere you want to go?"

"Well, I was planning to take you out shopping, but if you don't want to do that, then it's fine."

"No! Shopping sounds nice. We'll do the walk last." She told him.

"Sounds good." In 10 minutes, their meal arrived.

"Now be careful, the bowls are piping hot." The waitress cautioned them. She then left them for another table.

"It smells divine." Rarity commented. Lelouch picked up his spoon and placed it in the soup, scooping up a spoonful of it. He carefully blew on the spoon a couple of times and then placed it in his mouth. He withdrew the spoon from his mouth and placed it back in the soup. In a matter of seconds, Lelouch covered his mouth with a hoof.

"Lelouch, are you alright? Is the soup not good?" Lelouch swallowed the soup.

"Yeah, it was just still a bit hot." He replied with a hint of laughter. They left the restaurant 40 minutes later, Lelouch leaving a tip of 10 bits for the waitress. "Come on, we can get to the mall in time before it closes." Rarity grabbed his hoof and ran towards the train station. Lelouch paid for their tickets and they boarded the train. It took 30 minutes to get to Canterlot by train, which still left them a good amount of time. Once they exited the train, Rarity grabbed his hoof again and ran towards the mall. He opened the door for her and then they both walked inside.

"So, where do you want to go first? If you can't choose, I saw some places with Rainbow today that you might like."

"Well then, let's see if you know me well enough. Lead the way." They went up a flight of escalators and Lelouch led her towards a fragrance store. "It even smells good from out here." She commented. They went inside and they saw some ponies giving out samples of the finest perfumes they had available. Rarity had found one that was scented like Cherry Blossoms and sprayed it on her. "So, what do you think of this one?" Rarity moved near him so that he was able to smell the perfume.

"Rarity, that smell, it's amazing. It reminds me of the Cherry Blossoms that are back in Japan."

"You have those in Japan? There are some around Equestria as well." Rarity told him. He saw the small perfume box.

"So, are you buying it? I think it would be great for the Gala."

"You're right." Lelouch then took the perfume and brought it to the cash register. Once he paid, he gave the bag to Rarity.

"You know you don't need to pay for everything tonight, but thanks anyways."

"Don't mention it." For the next 20 minutes, they went around the mall, Lelouch buying new pieces of fabric and new dresses for Rarity. "Y'know if you're out of bits, I could be the one to buy us a small dessert." She told him as they passed by the food court.

"Do you want some dessert? Because if you do, I still have some money left."

"No, no, I still don't want you wasting any more money than you already have tonight. Why don't we get back to Ponyville and go on that walk." She suggested. He gave her a nod and they made their way towards the train station. When they got to Ponyville, Rarity told him to go back to the house so that they could drop off everything they had just bought.

"Now we can go on that walk." They headed towards the park, which was empty at night. The beautiful moonlight added to the romantic feel needed for the date.

"The moonlight is beautiful tonight." Lelouch stated.

"It is." She agreed. "I have to say that this has been the best night I ever had. I don't think the Gala could top this off,:

"Really? Thanks Rarity, that means a lot."

"But I'll have to say that because of you this night has been great. I don't know if I'll ever meet a colt as nice and generous as you." They both decided to take a seat on the bench in front of the fountain in the middle of the park. "Lelouch, this date still doesn't decide anything between me Twilight or Applejack." She started the conversation.

"I realize that. I had a lot of fun tonight though. This actually felt like my first real date."

"Well then, I'm glad to have been the first pony to have gone out with you. However, you are missing the one element of a real, perfect date."

"Really? Rarity, could you tell me what I—" He was cut short when Rarity connected her mouth with his. They both closed their eyes, making sure that this moment would be the pinnacle of their whole date. Once they surpassed 30 seconds, they both backed away from each other, Rarity flashing a small smile at Lelouch.

"So, I'm guessing my first date can now be called a date?" She nodded her head.

"It should be." She replied with a laugh

"Here, I'll walk you back home." He got off of the park bench and she followed right next to him. Once they reached her doorstep, she moved in front of him. "I hope you know that whoever you choose, whether it's me or not, I'll always be in love with you." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked into her house.

_Well, I guess I did it. Now I just have to go on 2 more dates._ Lelouch was about to fly back, when he stopped in his tracks. _Wait, I don't even have a reason to go out with the three of them at all. The same fact about me changing that Rainbow Dash told me that day still seems to arise in my mind. Maybe being here has given me a stronger emotion of love or something that I can't really comprehend._ He now started to fly after his thinking process. He knocked on the door and Rainbow Dash answered.

"So, how was your date?"

"It's was great actually."

"Well when you say it that way, it doesn't seem like it." She watched as Lelouch walked over to the couch and collapsed on it.

"Why can't I figure out anything about my love process?" He stated while he voice was muffled by a pillow.

"Really? Is that still bothering you? Just give it a rest and I'm sure you'll…" She stopped when she heard him snoring a little bit. She smiled, carried him over to his bed, and tucked him in. She then turned off the lights to his room and walked upstairs to her room to go to sleep.

* * *

So, what did you think of this chapter? I think I did a decent job on it, but now if any of you have ideas for Twilight and Applejack's dates, then feel free to tell me, cause I don't really think I have any ideas for them two. YOUR IDEAS PUT THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS ON THE LINE! Just kidding, but still, feel free to do so. ~Geasswolf Out


	8. Chapter 7 The Perfect One?

Wow, another fast update, right? Again, don't get too accustomed to this because I just happen to have a lot of free time now, which I never really expected. Well in this Chapter, Twilight and Lelouch finally go out on their date. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Perfect One?

_Twilight was reading a _book right when she woke up this morning. She looked over her book to see Sweetie Belle sleeping on the floor. _I'm still curious about why Rarity needed her to sleepover. Maybe she had to go to some fashion show or something_. She then gazed back at her book. She heard the rustling of the blanket and then saw that Sweetie Belle woke up just now.

"Good morning Sweetie Belle. I hope you slept well."

"It did feel comfortable, for a floor that is, but I guess sleeping here for 3 nights in a row does make me get used to it." A thought popped up in her mind and she walked over to Twilight. "Hey Twilight, do you have any books about love?"

"Of course I do. I have all kinds of books. Now, what kind of love story are you looking for? One that's real, or are you looking for a more fictional piece?"

"Neither. I'm actually looking for one about how to find love or anything that can automatically make love happen." Twilight was taken aback by her response, it bringing back bad memories of her faults from the past that had to do with love. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all." Twilight used magic to pull out a love book from the bookshelf. "Now, I want you to take good care of your actions that you may preform by reading this book. Basically, just make sure not to go overboard, okay?" Sweetie Belle nodded. "Good. Now I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Sure. What is it?" Twilight had 2 questions to ask her, but she probably knew that the love one was Lelouch related, so she asked her the 2nd question she had.

"Why did Rarity need you to sleep over last night? Did she have some fashion show to attend?" She waited for an answer, but a quick response never came to her. "Well?" She asked in a patient tone.

"I can't tell you that Twilight. But don't worry; it will answer itself in the meantime." _I hope that I'm allowed to tell her this. I mean, it's not telling her it exactly so it must be fine._

Twilight shook her head. "I don't understand. But oh well, I guess you are telling me the truth. You are telling me the truth, right?" She nodded. "Good. So, do I take you back to Rarity, or is she going to come and pick you up?"

"You can take me back now." They both headed towards the door and Twilight guided her safely back to her house. _I don't want to stay thinking too much about what Sweetie Belle told me. _Twilight suggested while she walked back home. _I mean, what could it be that she couldn't tell me?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey, wake up!" Rainbow Dash said as she nudged Lelouch while he was sleeping. He let out a small groan and rubbed his eyes.

"Rainbow Dash, what do you want? I'm still pretty tired from last night." He told her as he walked out of the room. She followed and they both took a seat next to each other on the couch.

"Y'know I had to carry you over to your bed last night, right? Usually the guy does that to the girl, but hey, you probably couldn't even lift a girl." He gave her a small sigh. "Alright, something's bugging you. It's probably about your love process that you were explaining to me right when you blacked out on the couch."

"Thanks. I was bugged by not remembering what I was telling you but now you helped me jog my memory back in place." He told her with a small bit of excitement in his voice. "Now, about my love process. I can't really think of what to do now. I have dates with Applejack and Twilight planned, but after last night, I really think Rarity's the one."

"And now you're worried that Applejack or Twilight are going to be hurt when you tell them this and yada, yada, yada, Lelouch, you've told me this almost a billion times and they've even told each other, and even you, that they won't feel hurt about it!" She seemed to be irritated, as would anypony who heard the same thing almost every day.

"I know. Wait, now that gives me a reason to go on dates with them. Because if I choose one of them, at least they got to spend a night with me and I got to do the same with them."

"So, is Rarity the one you're choosing then?"

"Not yet. I'll need to see how a night with Twilight and Applejack would go." He told her. She placed a hoof on her face.

"Then I won't be hearing about your love life, love processes, or anything like that, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'll try my best not to talk about them. How about ideas for the dates, do those count?"

"I don't think so. I mean, I would count it, but then I would be neglecting to help you." He gave her a smile.

"Thanks Rainbow, you truly are a loyal friend."

"No duh. Now let's go get breakfast or something." They headed out of the door to find a place to eat breakfast for a day. Lelouch took her to the place she took Scootaloo for breakfast the other day. The waitress passed by and immediately noticed him.

"You were here with that one filly the other day right?" He gave her a nod to confirm her answer. "I knew it. So, I'm guessing that this is your girlfriend?" That guess caused them both to blush a little.

"Sort of. She's my ex-girlfriend, but we still are great friends." He answered.

"Well that's good to hear. So, what'll it be?" After looking through the menu, Lelouch had ordered the strawberry cheesecake pancakes, while Rainbow Dash ordered chocolate chip cookie dough pancakes.

"They sound so good. I don't know why I didn't order any of these while I was with Scootaloo."

"Meh, who knows what goes through your mind. I think my pancakes are going to be the bomb! Just think of it, it's almost like having dessert for breakfast, well both of ours are, but I think mine's going to be better." Lelouch rolled his eyes. _Typical Rainbow Dash, but, that's the one I loved so it's great to see it once in a while._ Once their pancakes came, they each exchanged one to each other, even though Rainbow Dash was being a bit difficult at first. "Fine, have one of mine, but I don't think it's a fair deal because like I said, mine are better." They both cut into each of the pancakes that they just exchanged and took a bite out of it.

"Yours are actually pretty good. I give mine props for presentation, but yours may have taste on its side." He commented.

"I'll give yours props as well, but when it comes to food, presentation doesn't really matter to me." She then cut into her pancake and pressed it with a fork. "Yeah, it's all in the taste." She then put the piece in her mouth and she fainted and then got back up.

"So good they made you faint huh?" He then got a piece of his and ate it. "Reminds me of the cake Milly would make my sister and me sometimes." He said after consuming his piece. After eating, they decided to walk around Ponyville to get their daily exercise

"So, what are you planning to do with Twilight tonight?" She asked him as they were walking.

"No clue. I don't have anything planned, but he might want to go somewhere. I do however want to take a different approach on this date. I don't really think that she wants some fancy dinner or anything. What do you think?" Lelouch wondered.

"Hmmm… you could go to some museum around Ponyville or Canterlot. I'm sure she'd love it. I mean, it's not as romantic, but you want to make her happy, right?" Lelouch gave her a nod of approval. "Then I'm guessing that's your best bet." They continued their walk until Lelouch stopped at a flower shop. "So, going old school huh?"

"It's the best I got for now. But which ones do you think she likes?"

"Who do I look like a florist? I mean, you could ask Fluttershy, but I don't know if you want to tell her about the date." Lelouch shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I mean I could trust Fluttershy, but we're already here."

"Thank you." They both heard a voice and saw Fluttershy. "Well today must be your lucky day." Rainbow Dash gave him a shove towards Fluttershy. He walked up to her and tapped her a little, scaring her, and dropping her small bag of flowers.

"Sorry Fluttershy. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

"You made me drop my flowers." She turned around and had a frown on her face, something Lelouch thought he'd never see.

"Fluttershy, I'm sorry." He placed a hoof in front of him to block any incoming hit she may throw at him.

"How was that? Did I scare you? I didn't mean to." Lelouch just looked at her shocked.

"You mean, you were just kidding?" He rubbed beads of sweat away from his face. "I guess you had the element of surprise on your side for that one." He picked up the bag and handed it over to her.

"Now, did you want something from me?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you could help me pick out flowers." He felt a bit embarrassed asking her this, but she just smiled at him.

"Of course I'll help you. Now, who are these flowers for?" Lelouch didn't give her an immediate answer; instead, he stood there and constantly looked back at Rainbow Dash, who just gave him small signals with her hooves. "Are they for Rainbow Dash?" She guessed by looking at Lelouch's focus when he turned around. He shook his head. "Don't worry, you can tell me. I won't tell anypony if it's a secret, I promise." He looked at her and then cleared his throat.

"I'm looking for flowers to give to Twilight." He finally spoke.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She smiled at him. "It's just like when I first met you. I was shy at first, and then I finally told you." Lelouch let out a small laugh. "You're right; it does seem that way, huh?" Fluttershy motioned him to follow her around the store. They passed by nice assortments of flowers from Cherry Blossoms, to Roses and to the various colors of Carnations.

"Lelouch, did you know that flowers actually have meanings?" Lelouch shook his head. "Well I'm not sure if Twilight will know the meanings of them, but these White Carnations and Cherry Blossoms seem good together."

"What do they mean?"

"Well, the Cherry Blossoms mean a good education and the Carnations mean love. You do love her, right?"

"I'm getting there, we just aren't exactly there yet, but they do look pretty. Anything else you would recommend?" They walked around the flower shop together, looking at the copious amounts of colors and types of flowers that would go well with any bouquet. Lelouch ended up buying a bouquet of pink and white Cherry Blossoms and Carnations, Hydrangeas, and a mixture of Lilies and Roses.

"Oh Lelouch, they look beautiful, and they smell good as well." Fluttershy complimented as they both walked out of the store together.

"They do. I just hope I'm not overdoing it or anything." Rainbow dash walked up to him and saw what he bought.

"Fluttershy helped you with this?"

"Oh yes, I did. Why, do you not like them?

"I like them, and I'm sure Twilight will like them as well. I just hope Twilight doesn't know anything about this or that'll ruin the surprise."

"Thanks for the help Fluttershy. Maybe you can come over and hang out with me and Rainbow Dash today." Lelouch told her.

"That sounds wonderful, but I need to go take care of the animals. Maybe some other time." Fluttershy opened her wings and flew back to her cottage.

"I think we should get back home too. You don't want those flowers dying on ya'." Lelouch gave her a nod and they both flew back home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rarity had just woken up from her deep sleep. Being out all night had allowed her to sleep away half of the day, but it didn't matter to her at all, she was too happy about how her date went last night. She walked out of her room, not even caring about fixing her mane. She walked into the living room and saw Sweetie Belle sitting on the couch.

"Finally you're awake. So, how was the date?" She asked.

"You have no idea." Rarity responded.

"It was that bad huh?"

"On the contrary. It was one of the best nights ever!" She walked over to sit on the couch with her sister to tell her every single detail. "He took me out for dinner and then he took me out shopping. He seemed to have no idea what he was doing at times, but it all worked out just fine. We even took a walk in the park at night and it was soooo romantic! We ended up kissing!" She explained with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Well, I don't mean to sound rude, but what if he treats Applejack and Twilight a bit better than he did to you?"

"Oh Sweetie Belle, no treatment can amount to the way he spent that night with me." Rarity told her.

"I can see that, but still, you'll feel pretty heartbroken now if he picks one of them over you, right." She nodded.

"That is true, but we just need to think positive through this whole thing." Rarity then looked out the window and gazed at Rainbow Dash's house. _Lelouch, I won't be mad if your choice is different, but I hope that I'm the one that you're looking for._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

About 9 hours of constantly talking to Rainbow Dash and watching ESPN's Last Cut, full of arguments, the time had finally come for Lelouch to go on his date with Twilight.

"I'm leaving now. If I come back late, don't worry about waiting for me, okay?"

"Alright. Have fun, but not too much fun okay?" Lelouch blushed a bit and she let out a small giggle. He took the bouquet of flowers and was on his way to pick up Twilight. _Let's hope this date goes on as smoothly as the one with Rarity._ He hoped as he was at her doorstep. He knocked on the door waited for somepony to answer. Once he saw that Twilight answered it, she was shocked to see him.

Le—Lelouch, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I know that you didn't plan this and I'm sorry if you are doing something important, but I'm taking you on a date with me." He noticed that Twilight was blushing, and she looked at him. "Wait right here." She closed the door and went back inside.

"So who was it?" Cadence asked her.

"It was Lelouch. He wants to go out on a date with me tonight."

"Well tell him yes!" Cadence exclaimed.

"Just make sure to be safe. I mean, I trust him, but y'know, just be safe." Shining Armor told her. She smiled and opened the door again. She saw that Lelouch was still there.

"I got these for you while I was in town today." He showed her the bouquet of flowers, which was enough to make her whole face turn red.

"Th—they're beautiful, thanks. Here, I'll put them inside and I'll be right back." She closed the door on him again.

"Back already?" Cadence joked

"I'm just here to put these on the table." She showed them both the flowers that Lelouch had bought her.

"Aww, that's too cute." Cadence admired the flowers and Shining Armor did the same as well.

"He really bought these all for you? He must like you a lot then." Twilight walked back to the door to exit the house. "Well, I'm off. I don't actually know when I'll be back, this date not being planned at all, so just don't worry about me." She exited the house and saw that Lelouch was still there.

"Thanks for waiting for me."

"No problem." Twilight had no idea what was planned, so she just followed Lelouch to wherever he was going.

"Lelouch, this is so sudden. I don't mean for this to sound rude, but why are you going out on a date with me? Twilight needed to know.

"I hope this doesn't make you feel bad, but I went on a date with Rarity yesterday, and I'm going on a date with you today and Applejack tomorrow. It's not like I'm using you three, I just wanted to make each of you…happy in case I didn't choose you." He explained.

"Oh. Well don't worry; I'm sure we can have some fun together today. Thanks for the flowers by the way, they were lovely."

"You're welcome. Fluttershy helped me pick them. They have meanings behind them, but I'm sure you have a book or two that can help you decipher that message." He told her with a hint of laughter.

"So, where are we going tonight?"

"I was thinking that we could go to a museum of some sort, probably one in Canterlot. Rainbow Dash helped me think of it. It's alright with you, right?" He asked her. She nodded. "It's perfect. We should go board the train now though." They headed for the station and Lelouch paid for the tickets for both of them.

"So, how was your date yesterday?" She asked him.

"It was great. Rarity and I went out to eat, then we went shopping, and then we went for a walk in the park." He told her. "But I was wondering: is there anything you want to do after the museum?"

"I'll think about it as we gaze through the museum. Maybe I could give you some lectures about some of the history in Equestria."

"Maybe, but I rather you didn't. This is supposed to be fun for both of us." Twilight looked into his eyes and he looked back. _I can't believe that this is happening. I didn't even need to use magic like last time. I still feel bad about doing it, but he seems to have gotten over it. If I was him, I wouldn't have talked to myself for a long time._ When they got there, they walked around until they found the Equestrian Museum of History and Art.

"C'mon, let's go!" Twilight walked next to him and they both entered the museum together. "So, which exhibit do we visit first?"

"Your call. What do you want to go see the most?" He walked over to a map of the whole museum and Twilight looked at it.

"Let's go to the History of Equestria exhibit. I think you want to look at it as much as I do." They took the flight of stairs upwards until they saw the huge room that led to their destination. There was a plethora of twists and turns, so much that it felt like a maze.

"Over there is a statue of Discord. We defeated him once. If we didn't chaos would have reigned over all of Equestria." Twilight explained.

"Interesting. He doesn't look like a pony at all. He looks more like some kind of failed science experiment." Twilight giggled at his opinion on the villain. "Twilight, someday, if I can take you all back to my world, I'll let you all visit a museum so that you can learn more about me."

"I'll look forward to that day if it could happen. Oh look over here." She walked over to the stained glass window that depicted the story of Nightmare Moon.

"Wait, why would Princess Celestia banish her own sister to the moon? Then again, my father did banish my sister and me to Japan." He saw the look of regret in Twilight's eyes. "Don't worry about me. Talking about this is fine. It helps you learn more about me as well." Twilight then shed a small smile. _It's great how he can make anypony smile after feeling sadness._ She thought as she followed him. They moved on to an exhibit about the history of the races of ponies spread through all of Equestria.

"Hey Twilight, who's this unicorn over here?" He pointed over to a picture of a unicorn that Twilight knew of well by heart.

"That's Star Swirl the Bearded. He's one of my many roles models. He's an important unicorn in pony history. It's said that he had enough knowledge and magic to save Equestria from 100 dragons! I even dressed up for him on Nightmare Night."

"Was he real, or was he just a legend?"

"Well I'm not sure about that one. Most historians say that he did exist, while others have mixed thoughts about him." She informed him. Lelouch then saw another stained glass window that reminded him of something and he walked towards it.

"Hey Twilight, that is you all the others depicted in this piece of art, right?" She nodded. "Yup. We seem to now be important in Equestrian history by my guess, which is an honor." The next exhibit they went to reminded Lelouch the prehistoric ones that they had around Japan.

"So dinosaurs existed here in Equestria too?"

"Yeah. Apparently dragons are the evolution of dinosaurs, which is good so that even Spike has some ancestry to look back on." She told him with glee. They went on and Lelouch learned more about the history of Equestria, such as how Earth ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi obtained peace and created Ponyville. He also learned about the many cities in Equestria that he had yet to travel to, such as Manehatten. After their trip to the museum, they both decided to lie down on the grass and gaze at the stars.

"See that constellation over there? That's Canis Major." She pointed a hoof towards a group of stars and Lelouch looked at them.

"Wow, it's actually so much easier to see them here other than while star gazing in Japan." Lelouch told her.

"Oh really?" They both spent a few seconds looking at the stars, and then Twilight turned to face Lelouch. "Hey Lelouch, I was wondering: what still made you like me, even though I ruined your first relationship with Rainbow Dash?"

"I'm guessing that's a question you ask yourself a lot, huh? If I were you, I would ask myself the same thing." He turned his attention back up to the sky. "I do however think it's because of how much you seemed to cry when I risked my life at the last battle. Seeing how sad you were made me forget the rest of the hatred I had against you. And as a small side note, we are alike you and I, but that doesn't mask over what I just told you."

"Oh. You know Lelouch, I feel like you make up all of us as the Elements of Harmony. You have kindness, loyalty, generosity, honesty, and a bit of magic and laughter." She told him.

"I do think that you have made a valid point there." Even though they were only stargazing for about 20 minutes, the museum trip took up more than half of their date. "Well, I think we should get going now. Cadence and Shining Armor must be waiting for you." He helped her get up and when she got up; they both looked into each other's eyes. _My face feels like it's on fire, like I have to kiss him, right now, but I don't know if I should._ Twilight let out all the urges she had and locked into a kiss with Lelouch. Lelouch returned the kiss back to her, almost like it was an instinct that he had gained. Once they both pulled away from each other, she just looked at the ground embarrassed at her recent action.

"Lelouch, I'm sorry about that I just couldn't—" Lelouch placed a hoof in front of her mouth, silencing her, and also making her blush a little.

"Twilight don't worry about it. Now it can be considered a date." He remembered the words rarity told him the night before. "Now c'mon, I need to go take you home." She nodded, and they walked over to the train station, Twilight wanting to tell Cadence and her brother about this night to remember.

* * *

I wonder if these chapters are anything to D'awww about. Just know that these date chapters may all end the same, with them kissing, but I just wanted to tell you that right now so that you know. In case you weren't following, Applejack's date is next, but that still leaves 1 more day between the day of the Gala. I wonder what Lelouch might get into that day, hmmm? ~Geasswolf Out


	9. Chapter 8 The Final Night

Welcome back everypony. I'm sorry for leaving you without an update for a week, but I went on my typing break for awhile. You all understand, right? Well, here you go, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Final Night

_Lelouch shot open his eyes _the next morning, wondering where he was. He knew that he walked back into the house, but he couldn't remember anything after that. He realized that he was on the floor of his room "Ugh, what happened when I got here?" He noticed that he felt a bit heavier, and when he rubbed his eyes, he noticed that Rainbow Dash was lying on his chest. _I hope nothing weird happened when I arrived._ He thought as he shook Rainbow Dash. "Psst, Rainbow Dash, wake up." He whispered. She seemed to think she was in bed, squeezing her hooves around Lelouch, almost strangling him. He let out small coughs, and he struggled to get out of her grip. As he did this, Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was with Lelouch on the floor. She then immediately got off of him and stood up.

"Whoa, good morning Lelouch." She told him while blushing a bit.

"Same here." He saw that she also had a puzzled look on her face as well. "Any idea how we ended up on the floor together?" He asked.

"I think I remember correctly. Yeah that is what happened. You came back from your date and you just blacked out on the floor. I was going to carry you and place you in your bed again, but I guess when I got into your room, I fell asleep and that's how we both ended up sleeping on the floor of your room last night." She explained.

"Well that explains the pain rushing through my back and neck at the moment. I don't get why this house has to have tiled floors and not carpet, I mean, can't you just put clouds over the floor?" He complained. "Hey, could you help me up?" He let out a hoof, and she helped him up, but ended up letting him go right when he was almost up. "Ow, I guess I did deserve that."

"No, really?" She helped him up, for real this time. When he got up, he walked over to his bed and laid down to get comfortable.

"Well, tonight's the final date with Applejack. I just hope my back and neck heal up from sleeping on the floor." He rubbed his neck a bit to try and ease the pain.

"I'm sure it'll heal up. You're just overreacting about it, that's all. I mean look at me, I'm perfectly fine." She flew around the room a bit to demonstrate her point.

"You used my stomach as a pillow, and I used tile as one. I'm pretty sure there's a big difference."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll take you over to Twilight's and she can heal you."

"That sounds great, but I don't think I can fly at the moment." She placed a hoof on her forehead and walked over to him. She then placed him on her back and flew over to their destination. Once they got there, she let him down.

"You didn't need to do that y'know."

"I know, but that date tonight is somewhat important. And besides, this will just add to how much you owe me sometime soon." He just looked at her, shocked. He then reverted his face back to a normal expression.

"Well I guess that does sound fair." He knocked on the door and Twilight answered.

"Hey Twi, Lelouch over here needs some help with some pain he's feeling. I know doctors are around Ponyville, but it's not that big of a pain and I was wondering if you could heal him." She retracted her head back to Lelouch's ear. "This also adds to how much you owe me." She whispered.

"Yeah, I can help, come on in." She allowed them to enter and they both saw that she was the only one awake. Rainbow Dash gazed around until the vase of flowers caught her eye.

"Hey look, there are the flowers you got her."

"Yup. I decided to put them there in a vase because it adds a bit of beauty in the room." Lelouch then noticed that Twilight started blushing. "I also used a spell so that they would never die because it's a reminder of my very first date, y'know because the 'me manipulating you' date really shouldn't even count."

"You shouldn't make us all remember that."

"I know, I just wish I could forget about the whole thing, but I guess it'll live on with me forever until I forget about it." She said in a saddened tone.

"I could use my Geass to make us forget about all of this, but sometimes, some bad things have reasons to be remembered." Lelouch told them. Rainbow Dash couldn't quite understand, but Twilight seemed to get it just fine.

"Well, we're a bit off topic, let's get back." She walked over to Lelouch. "So Lelouch, what is bothering you again?"

"My back and neck. Rainbow Dash says that after the date yesterday, I immediately fell asleep when I got home. She then tried to bring me to my room, but I guess she fell asleep on her way, making us both sleep on the floor yesterday." He explained.

"So how about you Rainbow? Are you in any sort of pain?"

"Nope, not even a single bit, mostly because I slept on Lelouch's stomach the entire night." She replied with a bit of embarrassment in her voice.

"Alright, let's get this over with, shall we?" She surrounded Lelouch in a white circle of magic and green rays rose from the edges of it. In about 10 seconds, the circle disappeared and Lelouch opened his eyes. "Feel better?" Lelouch walked around the room just fine, with no limps or anything. He then proved that he was healed by attempting to fly, which was successful.

"Thanks Twilight, I owe you one." _I really have to stop telling ponies I owe them, they seem to take it seriously_.

"No problem. So, tonight's date is with Applejack right? What do you plan to do with her?"

"I'm not really sure. Finding something that you and Rarity liked was easy, but I don't know what Applejack would like. I could take her to a rodeo, but that would be good for her, but boring for me." He sighed.

"Well, there is the fair that you can take her to. It starts at around 6 in the afternoon, and ends at around 12." Twilight told him.

"Wait, how come I've never heard of the fair around Ponyville?" He wondered.

"Because it only comes one week every month and this week's the week it comes into Ponyville." Rainbow Dash told him.

"Thanks for the idea Twilight. Now I owe both you and Rainbow Dash." He said.

"You don't owe me anything, the date last night was enough." She told him with a smile.

"If only some ponies were like that." He shot a glimpse at Rainbow Dash, who just hit him in the side, bringing out a small groan of pain.

"You're lucky I didn't punch you too hard, or Twilight would have needed to heal you again." Twilight laughed.

"So, I guess I'll see you two sometime later today, or tomorrow, or at the Gala." She told them as she used magic to open the door so that they could leave. Once they left, Twilight just sat down on the floor, reading a book. She heard the noise of the stair steps and noticed Spike walking downstairs. "Oh, good morning Spike."

"So, how was your date last night?" He asked.

"Did Cadence and my brother tell you?" He nodded and she sighed. "It was great, thanks for asking."

"I just hope you're the one because I really would hate to see him with my Rarity." Twilight giggled.

"Getting a bit jealous are we? Don't worry about it Spike, I'm sure if she does pick Lelouch, she still has a spot for you somewhere."

"I doubt it, she might even forget that I exist." He noticed that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. "Well how about you? You don't sound confident about him picking you at all." He walked over to the table and saw the vase of flowers. "He even got you these flowers. Twilight, you need to have more faith in yourself."

"I know I should Spike, but as much as I try, I just can't do it." Twilight was saddened by her small piece of courage for herself.

"Don't worry Twilight; I'm sure the Gala will change your thoughts on this."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright, step 1: you're healed. Check. Step 2: You found a place to take Applejack tonight? Check. Is there a step 3?" Rainbow Dash asked as they both lounged on the couch. He shook his head. "Well the only other step you have now is waiting. So, the revolutionary question comes to both of our minds: what do we do now?" She seemed to know that they all asked this question. It was almost like an everyday thing to do when you had nothing in mind.

"It seems like such an easy question to answer, but it's not."

"I know. I mean I could just let you wait until tonight, but that would be soooo boring." She changed her position on the couch so that she way lying down.

"Hey do they have any of the usual games with prizes at the fair." She nodded. "Good, that way, I could probably win Applejack something. She doesn't seem like the kind of pony to want anything expensive. I hope I'm right about that."

"I'm sure you're right on target. She should have fun tonight, and so should you." A thought rose in Lelouch's head and he turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Random, but what do you do when I'm off on these dates? You aren't lonely, right?"

"Lonely? Pfft, I was born being use to loneliness, not in the feel bad for me way, but the metaphorically way. That makes sense, right?"

"Whatever makes sense to you has to make sense." She looked at him with a frown.

"Great, now I think if that was a compliment or not." She rubbed her head and looked at him.

"I'm not sure either. I just said it, which is odd for me, because usually everything I say is said for a reason."

"Well your reason was that you just said it." She seemed to even have Lelouch in a bind of thoughts, which made her laugh. Lelouch then got up and headed for the door. "Where ya' goin'?"

"I thought that I could go over to Fluttershy's and help her for most of the day until tonight." She didn't ask him any questions after that, so he just walked out of the door. He knew that he was going to be unexpected, but he had to pass the time by somehow. He landed at her doorstep and knocked on the door. When she opened the door, she greeted him.

"Oh, hi Lelouch, um what brings you here today? Did you come to work with me?" He nodded.

"Yes. I could take over for you today so you can work at Vinyl's if you would like."

"Oh no, I'm fine working here today, but you can still help me. Please, come in." They both walked back inside and Lelouch saw the animals. They looked less feisty than his last encounters, which was a relief to him. _ I guess my speech as Fluttershy took a permanent effect._ He thought. "Hmm, I guess you could help me by feeding some of the birds and bunnies."

"Sounds good. I'll get to it." He walked over to the bag of food and picked it up. Fluttershy noticed that he was a bit slouched as he carried the bag and poured the food.

"Is…is the bag too heavy for you?" She asked. He finished pouring the remainder of the food and looked at her.

"Not at all, why, did it look like I was struggling with it a bit?" She nodded. "Don't worry, I'm fine, really." He gave her a smile. "So, what else is on the agenda today?"

"I don't think there actually is anything to do. Oh you must feel like it was such a waste of time coming here." She looked down, but Lelouch placed a hoof on her.

"I don't think that this was a waste of time at all. You are actually one of the ponies I've never actually been able to hang out with, so why don't we go out for a while?" He offered. She smiled, and accepted his request.

"That sounds nice. Where should we go?"

"Anywhere you want to go is fine. You probably want to go to a pet shop or something that has to do with animals or nature, correct?" She quickly shook her head, telling him that he was correct. "Well then, have any recommendations?"

"Th—there is this one nature walk that I've wanted to go to in Canterlot, but um, I really never felt safe going by myself."

"Okay then, let's go." They walked over to the train station and Lelouch paid for their tickets.

"Hey, I've seen you so many times in the past days. Boy, you must have a lot of bits if you can pay for these tickets." The ticket vendor told him. They then walked into the train and waited for 10 minutes before the train would finally get into motion.

"I sure hope that this isn't a burden on your bit count. The ticket vendor did say that you've been here a lot for the past couple of days."

"Don't worry about it. I usually don't buy anything in Ponyville anyways, so I'm always prepared with money." He told her.

"Also Lelouch, I was wondering what you've been doing that makes you go over to Canterlot so much, I hope it's a question that you can answer." She told him.

"Remember yesterday how I told you I've been going on dates? I took Rarity here 2 days ago and I took Twilight here yesterday. I almost forgot that I took Rainbow here 2 days ago as well. I'm not taking Applejack here tonight though because I plan on taking her to the fair in Ponyville." Fluttershy just looked at him, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Lelouch, um you didn't tell me about any dates at all. Actually, all you told me was that you needed to get flowers for Twilight. Is that why it was so hard to tell me that yesterday?" He nodded.

"Yes. But don't tell Applejack about tonight though. I need it to be a secret."

"You can count on me, don't worry about it." 30 minutes later, the train came to a halt and everypony on board walked out. The train left a cloud of dust and steam, causing them both to cough a bit.

"Now, where is the nature walk?" Lelouch asked. Fluttershy just walked forward, so he guessed that it was in his best interest to follow her. As they walked around the city, Lelouch noticed a forest up ahead that seemed to cut of the buildings and streets, and replaced them with a plethora of trees, flowers, and dirt roads. There were no tickets needed, so they just proceeded with their walk.

"Oh, Lelouch, look over there, it's a deer! It's so cute!" She pointed a hoof over to the direction of the deer.

"Yeah I see it." They both watched as it feasted on the bright green grass and then later reached for an apple on a nearby apple tree. As their walk progressed, they saw a patch of roses, trees ranging from Cherry Blossom trees, to Apple trees. They also saw animals ranging from small land animals, to eagles, falcons, deer, and many others. Once their 1 hour nature walk was over, they decided to go look at the pet shops around Canterlot.

"I hope you aren't um,too tired from our walk." Fluttershy told him as she moved her face near the fish tank.

"It could have been worse. Good thing the temperature was perfect for a walk or else I would have probably fainted and you would have had to carry me to the nearest medical facility." He responded.

"Yup and that would have been horrible for both of us, horrible for you because you fainted and horrible for me because I would have had to carry you." She joked. She then got into a more serious sort of mood and looked over at Lelouch. "I have some questions to ask you. I—I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I actually would like to see what you want to ask me. I mean, getting a question asked from you is almost like a once in a lifetime opportunity." They walked outside and sat under a parasol covered table. 'So, ask away."

"Well, I…um…I was wondering about why you're going out with Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight."

"I'm going out with them because if I choose one of them, then at least the other 2 had a chance to go out on a date with me. It's just that one of them wins a bit more." He answered.

"Okay, one more question. What if you figure out that later on you don't want to be with any of them? Then what will you do?" Lelouch stared at her and thought for an answer. _I never really thought about that. At the very least I knew that this would be a choice that I would never resort to. But then what if that night I choose not to go with any of them? I mean, it would allow me to go back being regular Lelouch._ This was a question that Lelouch couldn't really answer.

"I'm not sure. I'll just see what fate has in store for me 2 nights from now." He stood up from his seat and he helped her get up. "C'mon, we can do more talking while we're on the train." When they boarded the train, and it started moving, Lelouch looked at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, I have to ask you something, and forgive me if it's stupid, but why don't you and Pinkie Pie like me as much as the other 4 do?"

"Well…I'm too shy to be in any sort of love of any kind, and I'm sure Pinkie Pie really doesn't care about love at all."

"You don't even like me, even just a little bit?" Fluttershy giggled at how he sounded begging.

"Um, maybe just a little bit, but not as much as the others. You have done some things to make me like you though. You help me with my job, and you even found a way to kiss me that one night at the slumber party, remember?" H nodded and then laughed a little.

"I remember. I do think you just admitted love for me though, and that's okay."

"I…I didn't admit anything like that." She started blushing and hid her face from his field of view. He realized what he had said was probably a bit too much and went over to reassure her.

"Don't worry, I was only joking. I don't want to see any tears now." He calmed her down a bit, and she smiled and hugged him as a sign of showing thanks for the day they had together today. Once they exited the train, they walked into Ponyville. Lelouch looked at Fluttershy.

"I think it's time for me to get going." He set off to fly, but Fluttershy stopped him.

"Lelouch, um, th—thank you for the day today. It was really fun." She then did something that Lelouch would probably never expect in his whole like. She reached out and kissed him on the cheek. "Friends do this, ri—right?" He just smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure really good friends do"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once Lelouch got home, he just told Rainbow Dash about how his day was with Fluttershy. After that, they both just watched T.V. and practiced flying outside for the remainder of the time Lelouch had with her until his 3rd date. Once it was about 8 P.M., Lelouch headed out to go pick up Applejack for their date at the fair. He knocked on the farm door and Big Macintosh answered.

"I'm here to see Applejack." Lelouch told him. He figured that Big Mac wasn't a big talker when all he did was retreat back into the house to get Applejack. Once she looked outside and saw Lelouch, she smiled.

"Lelouch, what brings you here, especially at a time like this?" She wondered.

"I know that this is sudden, but I was wondering if you wanted to go over to the fair. It only comes once a week every month, well, that's what Twilight told me." Applejack nodded, and she walked next to him as they walked over to their destination.

"Lelouch, why exactly do you want to take me to the fair? Is everypony else gonna be there?"

"No, just you and me. To tell you the truth, this is supposed to be a date between us. I went out with Twilight and Rarity the nights before." He placed a hoof over his mouth after saying that. "Sorry if it made you feel less important, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." She just gave him a playful nudge.

"Don't you worry your flank about it! But why are you going out on a date with me?"

"It thought that it would at least let all three of you get to spend time with me. I mean, if I choose one of you, then the other two still had chances to hang out with me. Does that make sense?" She nodded. "Good. I think we're almost there, I see a Ferris wheel from here." In 15 minutes, they made it to the fair. It must have not been packed because it was at nighttime. "Applejack, I was wondering, is this your first date?" Lelouch asked her as they entered the fair.

"Of course it is. Who would ever want to go out with me anyways?" He heard her voice interpreted with joy, but Lelouch could easily tell that it just masked up how she really wanted to tell him that. _I should make this one really count for her now, to make her happy. _"Sugarcube, you okay?" She turned to face him, and he looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, where do you want to go first?" He asked.

"How about em' games over there? They sure look mighty fine and fun." She pointed a hoof towards the side of the park designated for the usual games at fairs. He saw some of the usual games he would see when he'd go to fairs in Japan, such as knocking milk bottles over, and ring tosses. He also saw what looked like a test your strength game which caught Applejack's interest. The fee was 2 bits, which Lelouch had no problem paying for. Applejack just walked up to it and kicked the button as hard as she could, breaking the bell. Lelouch just looked at what she did wide eyed and she just smiled. "Years of apple bucking." The runner of the game just handed them a stuffed bear and Lelouch gave her a smile.

"Here, let me carry it for you." He placed it in his saddlebag and they continued playing plenty of more games. After 25 minutes of games, Lelouch's bag was stuffed full of prizes. "Um, Applejack, I think we've played enough games for tonight."

"You're probably right, but there aren't any rides that I think I enjoy, like roller coasters, I hate heights." Applejack cowered in fear as they heard ponies screaming their lungs out as they dropped.

"Then we won't ride any. C'mon, we could go eat something right now." They walked over to the concession stand and got some food. They both decided on getting a piece of apple pie, but when they saw how big the piece was, they just decided to share a slice. As they were eating, Applejack would just ask Lelouch some questions.

"So Lelouch, remember when you slept over that one night and woke up from that bad dream? I was wondering if you could tell me what it was." Lelouch gasped a bit and then looked at her. She saw that he was concerned about something and when she opened her mouth to speak, he took a deep breath.

"It was about you and me. I was sleeping, and I guess that you were about to 'have your way' with me so to speak." He confessed. Applejack looked at him in shock. "I know it's embarrassing, but I don't know how I dreamt it at all."

"No it's not that. I had somewhat of the same dream as you, but the other way around. I guess that I was worried about being in the same bed sleeping with you as well."

"We must have weird thought processes then. I'm sure you would never do that to me, and I assure you that I would never do that to you." He gazed over to the moonlight and saw the Ferris wheel.

"It's getting late. I think we should get going now." As Applejack was walking away, Lelouch placed a hoof on her.

"Wait, there's one final thing we need to do tonight." He grabbed her hoof and he ran towards the Ferris wheel. It must have been perfectly timed because one group of ponies were just exiting the Ferris wheel pod, allowing them both to enter.

"Lelouch, I…I told you I'm afraid of heights! Why would you take me here?" She demanded.

"Don't worry. We'll be safe, I promise. Look, we're at the very top. Don't you think we could just grab the stars and moon from here?" He still saw that she was shaking, and tried his best to sooth her anxiety, but it didn't seem to work. The Ferris wheel made its 2nd rotation, and that's when Lelouch just looked at Applejack. She just looked back at him and out of nowhere, he kissed her. She was shocked at the moment, but she knew that she would never forget it. Once he parted away, she still seemed confused about all of it. Once they reached the peak of the Ferris wheel the 2nd time, Applejack looked over at Lelouch.

"I feel safe now."

* * *

So, how was it? This is the final night of Lelouch's date with the 3 choices he had, but that still leaves 1 night away from the Gala. I already have it planned, but let's see what you all think of it. I hope you know this, but if you see spelling errors, I should attend to them as soon as I can, but I usually don't remember because I read them on the night I post them and then I have to wake up early for school and that leads to forgetfulness. Oh, quick question. I was wondering if I end the story at the Gala, or keep going for a while, adding maybe 1 or 2 more chapters. Tell me what you all think and I hope to hear from you all soon. ~Geasswolf Out.


	10. Chapter 9 Plan of Action

Sorry about not updating sooner. I was thinking about how I should end this chapter, but I just decided that this would be filler because it is right before the Gala. What I can tell you is that you can hopefully expect a long chapter for the final chapter. Yes, I am making the next chapter the final one because if I don't, it disrupts my plans for Turn 4. Well, all that aside, enjoy Chapter 9.

* * *

Chapter 9: Plan of Action

_The next day was the day the _Cutie Mark Crusaders were looking forward to. In Ponyville, Scootaloo rode the streets on her scooter, speeding past some ponies, leaving them in a cloud of dust.

"Sorry 'bout that!" She apologized, but then quickly turned around, knowing that it was imperative to keep her eyes on what was in front of her at all times when riding her scooter. When she saw a hazard, usually other ponies, that seemed to get in her way, she would perform a 720 spin over them with grace. _I wonder what Sweetie Belle needs to tell us that is so important. I hope that this isn't a waste of time because the clubhouse is far away. _Once she got into the border between land and the lush forest, she got off of her scooter and hauled it with her the rest of the way. She saw the clubhouse in sight and hopped back on her scooter just to get there faster. She heard Sweetie Belle and Applebloom talking, which annoyed her because she hated being the last one there. She entered the clubhouse and they all formed a circle.

"So, what was the important thing you wanted to tell us?" Scootaloo asked her.

"It's a plan that will possibly make today rival with how great the Gala will be tomorrow." Sweetie Belle told them. This just caught their interest even more, peering more towards Sweetie Belle.

"So, spit it out already! What is it?" Applebloom asked impatiently.

"Girls," She pulled out a book that was lying down behind her, "Today we get Lelouch to be ours." The other two just took a glimpse at the book's title and smiles rose on their faces.

"Sweetie Belle, how did you get this book?" Scootaloo wondered.

"Well Rarity went out with Lelouch one night and I got to stay over with Twilight. I asked her if she had any books about love, and she handed me this one." She explained.

"Let's just make sure not to go overboard with this one. We don't want another Big Macintosh and Ms. Cherilee moment." Applebloom stated. Scootaloo robbed the book and skimmed over it. Everything in it didn't look too complex, so she knew that their chances of failing were almost slim to none.

"Great mission Sweetie Belle, but there are so many ways to make him fall in love with us. Which one do we choose?" They saw one that was a recipe for some sort of love brownies.

"How 'bout this one? I'm sure with my baking skills gained from my sister; this should be easy to pull off." Applebloom told them.

"That sounds good, but look at the list of side effects here. Hmm, side effects may include sickness, memory loss, and even death?!" They all looked at Sweetie Belle. "Just kidding. Sickness and memory loss are both there however."

"Not so bad, but I think we should find some alternatives in case the brownies don't work. Why don't we also try the punch from last time?" Scootaloo suggested.

"But the punch only works for the two that drink it. We need to find one that makes him like all of us." A thought rose in Scootaloo's mind and she needed to tell the other two.

"One problem with all of this: how will we get him to like us all if these recipes only work for two ponies?" Scootaloo told them.

"Already taken care of. We've been looking at a section meant for situations like ours. It's funny though, I wonder who else would use this section anyways?" Sweetie Belle thought for a bit, coming up to no conclusion whatsoever.

"Great job Sweetie Belle. I never knew you would have ever planned that ahead. So I'm guessing we go with the brownies, and the punch, right?" Applebloom asked. The other two nodded and with that, they walked over to the farm to go create their special 'treats' for Lelouch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Here's breakfast for today." Lelouch placed down a plate of pancakes for Rainbow Dash on the table. She rushed over to them and fully devoured them in about 5 minutes. Once she saw that the whole plate was empty, she looked at Lelouch, embarrassed.

"Sorry if I was supposed to leave some for you." Lelouch just smiled at her.

"Nope, it was all for you today. I'm not really hungry after last night, I'm not sure why though. I mean, all I ate was an apple pie with Applejack." She looked at him, and he wondered what she wanted.

"Lemme take a guess on what happened last night. Did you play some games at the fair, go eat food there as well, and then did you go find a romantic place to kiss her?" Lelouch was taken aback on how accurate her guesses were. He nodded and she just smiled at the thought that she was correct. "My only question is this: now that you're done going out with all three of them, have you decided which one is the right one?"

"I should use most of today to put some thought into that, but I bet I still can't decide after this day's over." They both decided to go sit on the couch because that was their usual chatting spot, plus, it was a way they could get comfortable. "However, I did go out with Fluttershy the other day…" He was cut off by a gasp from her.

"Is Fluttershy a choice for you now?"

"If you let me finish, you can find out. No, she isn't a choice, she just raised up a point yesterday that also could be a choice."

"That point being?"

"That if I can't choose any of them because they are still evenly matched, then I just go back to being the normal me." He explained.

"Well then, do you think that's going to be a choice?" She changed her position on the couch so that she was lying down.

"I don't know. This is really stressful though. I think some fresh air will help, even though it probably won't because that isn't possible." He stood up and took his walk outside anyways.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, who are these brownies and punch for?" Applejack asked as she helped the Crusaders pull out their tray of brownies from the oven.

"We can't tell you. They're just for somepony." Applebloom answered.

"Well then, you should wait a while so that they cool off. I reckon that those brownies are hotter than then sun." Applejack walked upstairs to go into her room.

"Now I'm just wondering: what do we do with the rest of the brownies and punch?" Scootaloo wondered.

"We'll just feed him every bit so that the effect lasts. It lasts for 1 hour per serving of each, so he can be ours for the whole day." Sweetie Belle answered. In about 5 minutes, the brownies were cool, and they placed the brownies and punch in separate plastic containers. When they got outside of the house, Sweetie Belle stopped.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah. How are we going to find him though? I mean, he's obviously in Ponyville, but how do we know exactly where he is?"

"We could ask Rainbow Dash. Then again, none of us can fly up there to ask her." The three of them knew that they had to think of something in order for their plan not to go to waste. After some close consideration to find a strategy to look for Lelouch, they just decided to try their luck and look around the old fashioned way. They had to be cautious while moving around Ponyville so that the punch and brownies didn't fall on the floor. There were some close calls, but with their teamwork, they were able to pull through. Once they saw that he wasn't in Ponyville, they decided to go look in the shops, but that came to no avail as well.

"Ugh, we'll never find him. Maybe he's at home with Rainbow Dash." Out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash peeped her head from one of the floating clouds.

"One of you called?" They looked up and immediately ran towards her.

"Yeah. We were wondering if you knew where Lelouch was today." Scootaloo told her.

"Lelouch? He should be around Ponyville. What do ya' need him for?"

"Um, we just want to go see him! We haven't seen him in forever."

"Actually I saw him…Ow, Scootaloo, what the hay was that for?!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed as she was nudged by her friend.

"Well alright then, I see ya' three around. I gotta go take my nap." Rainbow Dash just retreated back to her cloud and proceeded with her planned nap. The advice that Rainbow Dash gave them was enough to help them because since they already checked the core of Ponyville, the only other options available for them were the surrounding areas of Ponyville.

"I know, maybe he's inside of Twilight or Rarity's house." Scootaloo stated. This was a good plan, because if he was, then they would probably have a clue about Lelouch's location. In 10 minutes, they all figured out that Lelouch wasn't in either Rarity or Twilight's house. "This is hopeless, we'll never find him." Scootaloo complained as they took their searching to the park. They passed over a hedge, and from where Sweetie Belle was, she was able to see over it.

"I found him!" She whispered in glee.

"Really? Where?" The other two asked.

"He's just over this hedge. He seems to just be sitting there, enjoying nature with his cute self."

"So, how do we approach him?" Scootaloo seemed to be the one to ask all the important questions in the group, which was weird because she was usually headstrong.

"I don't really know. I guess we just approach him like normal." Sweetie Belle saw him standing up. "Quick, c'mon!" They rushed through the hedge and called out his name, making him turn.

"Oh, hello you three, is there something you want from me?" He asked.

"Well, no, we just wanted to give you something." They took out the containers of punch and brownies to show him.

"You three made this…for me? I know you three probably worked diligently on this, but I don't really have much of a super sweet tooth." He then saw their eyes go big and glisten with tears. He let out a sigh and changed his mind. "Fine, I'll have some, but let's go over to a table somewhere." They found a table just outside of a nearby café and sat there. He was then given a brownie and a cup of punch to drink. Right when he went to grab the brownie, he retracted his hoof, causing them to look at him in shock. "How do I know that there isn't something wrong with these?"

"Th—there's nothing wrong with them." Sweetie Belle said with a stutter.

"Don't worry, I was only kidding. Now then." He grabbed the brownie and took a bite from it. Once they noticed he swallowed, they stared at him. "What?" He then got a sip of his punch, which caused them to all squeal a bit. "I have to say that these were both great. Good thing I didn't turn them down." He told them.

"So, how you feeling?" Applebloom asked.

"A bit lightheaded. I think I finished your small snack too quick." He placed a hoof on his head to try and soothe the pain. Suddenly, his eyes glowed red for about a second and he looked at the three. "Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Scootaloo, I think I need to tell you all something, but I think we should go to the clubhouse, is that okay?" They all quickly nodded and they made their way to the clubhouse. Once they got inside, Lelouch just looked at all three of them. "I know this is sudden, and I know that I like three other ponies, but I think you three may be the real ones I love." He told them.

"This is great! I can't believe that this is actually happening!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Well because it was my idea, I call him first. Oh Lelouch, could you come over here?" He moved over to Sweetie Belle and asked her what she needed from him. "Could we get a quick kiss together?"

"If that's what you want." He then dove into a kiss with her, and the other two looked in shock as it happened. It lasted for about 15 seconds before Lelouch parted away from her. "Was that good?" He asked. She nodded and Scootaloo was the next one he had to kiss. Their kiss was longer, around the 30 second mark.

"Do you think I'm the cutest out of the three of us?" Scootaloo asked him.

"I can't answer that. I like you all the same. I almost forgot about you Applebloom. Is there something you want? Do you want a kiss as well?" As much as Applebloom knew how wrong this was, she just ran up to him and kissed him for about 40 seconds. After they all kissed him, he just looked at the three. "Could you three come over here in front of me?" They were confused, but as long as the effect of the food was on him, they had nothing to worry about. "It's important, so I need you three to look at me." They all did and saw his pupils change in both of his eyes. "I need you three to forget about everything you've done so far today, understand?" They nodded, and he headed outside of the treehouse. He flipped the part of his mane that covered his left eye.

"Looks like those three don't know one of the most important things about me." _I still can't believe that I kissed all three of them though. It's a thought that's too disturbing to think about. Well, I better go thank Twilight for telling me about their plan._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You really used your Geass on them?"

"Yup, but I did really kiss them though. Too bad I had to ruin probably one of the greatest moments in their life however."

Yeah, but what can you do? Random, but whose kiss did you enjoy most?"

"Twilight, that's a bit too random for both our tastes." Lelouch blushed a bit at the question.

"I know, but don't worry, I was only kidding." Out of nowhere, the Cutie Mark Crusaders bashed through the door. They both tackled Lelouch and Twilight was as shocked as he was.

"You think your little Geass would work on us? Well it didn't, and too bad your little plan didn't work either, so you basically kissed us all." Scootaloo told him, her voice filled with both anger and joy, but it was hard for him to tell.

"Twilight, I can't believe you told him." Sweetie Belle told her.

"Sorry girls, I had to. I didn't want you doing anything too crazy." She replied.

"Either way, you still kissed us all. C'mon Crusaders, let's get out of here." Scootaloo trailed behind the two, and when the others were out of her sight, she popped her head back into the house. "Make sure your mouth is ready for tomorrow at the Gala because we're going to kiss again, you can count on it." She then ran forward to catch up with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom.

"What is it with me that gets them to…"

"I have no idea." Cadence and Shining Armor came downstairs a while later to see what was going on.

"So you kissed 3 fillies? That sounds a bit strange." Shining Armor commented

"Please don't remind me of my actions today, I need to forget about them." Lelouch told him in a formal manner.

"All today aside, Lelouch I think it was cute that you gave Twilight flowers a couple nights back, but I think it's cuter when I heard about what you and Twilight did and what Twilight did to the flowers." Cadence told him. Twilight blushed and Lelouch just smiled.

"Just trying to let her have a good time with me, which must have been successful if she told you." He replied.

"It was a great time. I had so much fun." Twilight told him.

"Glad to hear. Maybe if you're lucky tomorrow, we could go on another date sometime soon." He replied.

"Really? That would be amazing. Just don't forget the two other ponies, okay?" He gave her a nod.

"I think I should get going back home now. I'll see you three tomorrow." He walked out of the door and flew back home. When he left, Cadence and Shining Armor turned to Twilight.

"I think he has his eyes on you Twilight." Cadence told her.

"On me? I thought that he might have his eyes on Rarity or Applejack."

"Being negative again? Twily, doubting yourself won't help you at all. Cadence has told me that you've practiced for that moment to come, so you have to think positive, promise me that, alright?" Shining Armor told her.

"Alright BBBFF, I promise."

* * *

So, what did you all think? I was wondering if you all would like me to create a story with me going to Equestria and stuff like that. I was also wondering if any of you have read my Warriors series, The New Generation because I may be typing more stories along those lines. But please, tell me what you think about me going to Equestria and if it would be something that you all would be interested in because it may come as Turn 5 or 6 if you all would be fine with it. If not, then I'll think up something else. ~Geasswolf Out.


	11. Chapter 10 Night Of Dreams

Sorry for the delay, but I've been going through a lot as of Friday, so I was pretty depressed, but I'm here to bring you the final chapter before the Epilogue of this story. And when I told you that this chapter would be, long, I wasn't joking. I was thinking about splitting it into 2 parts, but I felt like doing this instead. So, are you all ready for 10,000+ words? If so, have fun, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: Night of Dreams

_Lelouch woke up the next _day to the sound of Rainbow Dash talking and poking him. Once he opened his just a bit, he swatted her away from him.

"Rainbow Dash, what is it?" He asked, a bit irritated by his sudden awakening.

"Tonight's the big day! Don't you remember? The Gala is tonight! I'm soooo excited because the Wonderbolts are there, and hopefully I don't get ignored like last time."

"Well I do know that the Gala is tonight, it's what I've sort of been preparing for all this week."

"I know, but informing you about the Gala wasn't really what I wanted to ask you." Lelouch had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Alright then, what did you want to ask?"

"Did you make your choice after almost a week of deciding?" Lelouch himself knew that this was a question he couldn't answer in a positive way, but he told her anyways.

"I haven't yet." He turned his attention from her to the floor. "But I was thinking about what Fluttershy told me again. What if I don't pick any of them? I know I've been thinking this through for about a week, but I just can't decide. I bet they've been practicing as much as I have possibly, and then when I don't pick any one of them, it would have been a waste of both their time and mine."

"Well don't say it like that. You made them happy, so it couldn't have been a waste of both your time and theirs. Don't worry about it so much. If you can't pick, then don't pick, I'm sure they'll understand. Just make sure not to make that thought ruin your night, kay?" She smiled. She always seemed to know what to do to make Lelouch revert back to a calm state. He made breakfast for them both, the usual, and then they sat and talked for a while.

"Wait, what time is the Gala anyways?" Lelouch asked.

"If it's scheduled for the same time as the last one, then it should be around 9. Great, now that you have me thinking about the time until the Gala, I'm starting to feel like time is slowing down." After some thinking, Lelouch walked outside. Once he got outside, he took a deep breath. _Strange, why didn't she ask me where I was going? Maybe's she's gotten used to me leaving at random times._ He flew over to Vinyl Scratch's shop and walked inside.

"Yo Lelouch! So, you ready to par-tay tonight? I promise you, with me dropping the beats on one side of the Gala, this Gala's gonna be a hard one to forget." Vinyl told him. "But enough about tonight, I'm guessing that you came here to work a bit, correct?" Lelouch gave her a nod. "Perfect! I think that you are up for this task, so I'll give you the deets." She cleared her throat and began to speak again. "I need you to manage the shop while I'm gone. I know that you probably weren't planning to stay until the Gala starts, but I need to go set up over at Canterlot. So, are you up for it?"

"Sure. I actually have nothing to do today, so it would be a good way to kill time." She rose up a hoof as a form of a high five, and he accepted.

"Now, I'll make sure to give you some sort of raise, but just for today though, because you're managing, which I'm sure you know, is a big responsibility." He understood, giving her a nod. "Good. Now don't expect to take the managing role for about an hour though, because I got to put all the supplies on a cart and then I'll be ready to go, so you just run the cash register for an hour, okay?" He walked over to the cash register, and she smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

An hour later, Vinyl Scratch was getting ready to leave the shop. "Alright Lelouch, I'll see ya at the Gala." Vinyl Scratch then tossed him the keys for the door. "Also, make sure to lock up after you close up shop. I don't really know how you'll lock up though because you probably need magic to accurately close the door. Oh well, you're smart, so I'm sure you'll figure out a way to lock the doors. Well, enough talk, I'm outta here." Once Lelouch saw that Vinyl closed the door and left, he just rested his head on the counter. _Managing this place is almost like running the Black Knights, only easier._ 10 minutes had passed, and Lelouch saw no customers walk past the door. _Guess business isn't booming today._ He walked over to the instrumental section of the store. He heard the chime of the door bells and looked over.

"Hello? Vinyl are you here?" He heard Rarity and Lelouch just showed himself. "Oh, Lelouch, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the manager of the store today. Vinyl went over to Canterlot to set up for the Gala, so she put me in charge today. My guess is that you came over to work here today, correct?" She nodded. "Figures. You have the sunglasses and headphones with you. Sadly, business hasn't been at its usual pinnacle today." He informed her. Rarity noticed something, and walked towards the door.

"Well this is why nopony is coming." Lelouch walked towards her and she flipped the sign. "The sign was flipped on the closed side. Hopefully you weren't here for a long time." Lelouch just felt stupid at this point because a simple mistake like that would never stump someone of his intelligence.

"Don't worry; I've only been here for 10 minutes." He then saw ponies start to walk towards the shop, and he smiled. "Thanks Rarity, I guess you can pick whatever job you want for today." He told her. She had decided to go help out the customers, which seemed to be her specialty. After 30 minutes of working, they made 20 sales, which was decent. As Lelouch was running the cash register, he saw Pinkie Pie coming over from the distance.

"Hey everypony!" She greeted them as she bounced inside of the store. She looked around for a couple of minutes, until she just walked over to Lelouch.

"I know what you're wondering. Vinyl's at Canterlot getting ready for the Gala. If you want to work, you can take the cash register next to the one I'm running." Pinkie Pie gasped, rubbed her chin with a hoof, and examined him closely. "What are you doing?"

"Just wondering how you had an answer for everything I was going to ask you, but you seem clean, for now, but just know that I've got my eye on you." She bounced over to the cash register next to him, took a glance at the customer next in line, and then shot a look at Lelouch, who just rolled his eyes. _Same old Pinkie Pie._ He thought as he scanned items for the next pony in line. At 1, Lelouch decided that they would take their lunch break, so he closed the shop until they got back. They went to a café that was just hoofsteps away, making their travel back and forth simple. He ordered a whole pizza for the three of them to share, and as they ate, they talked about the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Lelouch, your outfit for the Gala is at my house, so just come over sometime and get dressed, okay?"

"Yup. Come to think of it, I may need to close up the shop 15 minutes early. I almost forgot that we need to get ready for the Gala ourselves." He realized.

"The Gala is going to be so much fun. Are you excited, because I know I am! There's going to be music, food, desserts, and a whole big ton of fun!" Pinkie Pie talked fast, but Lelouch had gotten used to it and understood every single word. As he was eating, Lelouch remembered a question that he needed to ask his friends.

"I was wondering, how was the last Gala? I mean, you all seem excited for this one, but when Rainbow Dash talks about the last one, she makes it sound like it was horrible."

"Well that's because it was. We learned from our mistakes and tonight, we'll make sure that this Gala is the best night ever." Rarity told him.

"Yup! This time, I think we should try and not split up, but we can if we want to." Pinkie Pie suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. I mean, splitting up is somewhat the cause of our first Gala being horrible." Rarity replied. _She doesn't seem to be questioning me about the choice I have to make tonight._ "Something wrong Lelouch?" Rarity seemed to have caught him off guard while he was thinking.

"What? Oh, no Rarity, nothing's wrong. I think we should go back and re-open up shop." Pinkie Pie and Rarity both agreed and they headed back to work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"C'mon you two! The sooner we're done getting ready, the sooner we'll get to the Gala." Twilight called out from downstairs.

"Well, now it sounds like somepony's confident in thinking that they'll get a coltfriend tonight." Cadence said as herself and Shining Armor descended downstairs in their Gala outfits.

"Thanks Cadence. With all the practice I've had, I'm sure I have a chance. By the way, you two look great." They were wearing the same outfits they wore at their wedding, but they still looked great nonetheless. "Alright, I'm not sure how we'll gather everypony else, so I'll just go pick them up and bring them over here. In the meantime, you both stay put and don't go anywhere." She knew that they wouldn't disagree, so she immediately set out to go pick up the others. She stopped by Rarity's house first because she was the closest. When she knocked the door, she saw that Sweetie Belle was the one that answered.

"Twilight, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came over to go pick up you and your sister. By the way, where is Rarity anyways?"

"She went to go work at Vinyl's shop today. She should be back soon."

"Okay thanks. Can you make sure to tell her to come over to my house when she's done getting ready?" She nodded. "Thanks, by the way, I like your dress." Twilight headed for Applejack's house next, but as she was going, she passed by the both of them.

"Howdy Twilight, where are ya' heading?"

"Applejack! I was going to pick you and Applebloom up, but you seem to be ready, so just go over to my house, okay?"

"Okay then. C'mon Applebloom." The two sisters now headed to their given destination. _Now all I need is Fluttershy. I can ask her to go tell Lelouch and Rainbow Dash to come over to my house._ Twilight thought as she walked through the Everfree Forest. When she got to Fluttershy's house, she knocked, and Fluttershy opened the door.

"Twilight, what are you doing here? I'm not saying that I don't want you here, but, you know."

"Well to pick you up and bring you to my place silly! We're going to the Gala together, remember?" Fluttershy gave her and nod and she followed Twilight to her house. While they were walking, Twilight turned and looked at Fluttershy. "I almost forgot! Could you go to Rainbow Dash's house and tell her and Lelouch to come over to my house? You can just come back with them if you want."

"Sure. I'll be back as soon as they get ready, you can count on it." Twilight smiled and headed back home, but before that, she needed to go over to the Sugarcube Corner and pick up Pinkie Pie. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Cake and walked over to them.

"Oh Twilight, you look so nice today." Mrs. Cake complimented her on her dress for the Gala.

"Thank you. I was wondering if Pinkie Pie was here. She's going to the Gala with us tonight." She saw them both shake their heads.

"She went to work at the music shop in town. She should be back sometime soon. Is there something you need us to tell her?" Mr. Cake asked.

"Yes. Could you please tell her to come over to my house once she's done getting ready for the Gala?"

"Sure. We'll make sure she knows."

"Alright then, thank you." She bowed her head and ran back to her house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I think we had a good day's work today." Lelouch was going to close up shop, but he had trouble locking the door. "Um Rarity, could you lock up shop? I can't really do it because I don't know magic."

"Of course." She walked over, levitated the key with magic, placed it in the keyhole, and locked the door. "There you go. Now come along, we need to get ready. Pinkie Pie, we'll see you soon, okay?" As they left, Pinkie Pie waved back at them. "Okay, so I'll go get you your outfit, and then you'll dress up." Rarity told him as they opened the door when they got to the house.

"Rarity, Rarity, Twilight wanted me to tell you to go over to her house after you get ready." Sweetie Belle informed her sister.

"Alright, but how about Lelouch?"

"He'll probably be coming along as well because we're all going to the Gala, right?"

"Sounds about right. So Rarity, where's my outfit now?" He turned his attention over to her.

"It's upstairs. I'll go get it for you." Rarity disappeared upstairs, and in 1 minute, she came back downstairs with his outfit for the Gala. "Now put it on. I would like to see what it looks like on you." Lelouch felt weird when he was asked this, but that was only because he forgot he was a pony and that it was normal for him not to wear clothes. Once he got his outfit on, he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Wow Rarity, it looks great, and it's comfortable too."

"Oh no need to thank me. Now then you two, shall we get going? The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll get to the Gala." They both nodded and walked out the door. When they got over to Twilight's house, they saw that everypony was there already. When they entered, Rainbow Dash darted forward towards Lelouch

"There you are Lelouch! I thought that you were only going out for a small walk!" She told him in a worried tone.

"Sorry about that. I should have told you, even though you didn't ask. All I did was go work with Rarity and Pinkie Pie at Vinyl's shop. I was even the manager for the day." He told her.

"Well, enough chatting. Let's get going!" Twilight exclaimed. They all now headed out for the Ponyville train station to get to Canterlot. It was great for them because the tickets tonight were free because of the Gala, even though Lelouch was willing to pay. In about 30 minutes, Princess Celestia's castle came into view, and they all looked outside of one of the train's windows. "Now, is everypony ready for one of their greatest nights ever?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, that's the dress you wore at the Gala last year? It looks nice still, but so does everypony else's." Lelouch told Rainbow Dash while they walked towards the castle entrance. When they entered, Lelouch went wide eyed at everything he saw. _Sure I've been inside of the castle before, but this is crazy! There are so many decorations and ponies here._ He thought as they walked further inside of the main room of the castle. When they got there, Princess Celestia approached them.

"Twilight, I'm so glad that you and your friends could make it. I hope that you all have fun tonight."

"Thanks Princess, we'll make sure we have more fun unlike last time." They seemed to both reminisce about last year's Gala. Princess Celestia departed from them, and now they all looked at each other.

"I think I'll go walk around the castle and see how the Gala is set up." Lelouch told them, and set off to look around.

"I think Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and I will do the same thing." Scootaloo told them, which they all knew was true to an extent.

"Shining and I will be around, but if you want us to stay, we'll be glad to." Cadence told them.

"No, you can go wherever you want. Have fun tonight!" Twilight told them. Once the original six were now together, they all looked at each other. "Maybe my idea of staying with each other wasn't such a good one. I think we should spread out again, but Fluttershy, don't try to befriend the animals this time, okay?" Fluttershy giggled a bit and nodded, and then they all separated from each other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I wonder what could be over in this room. It sounds peaceful, so maybe this is what Vinyl meant by there being different rooms at the Gala." Lelouch inferred as he walked around the unobtrusive room. As he was walking, he heard the screech of what sounded to him like a pony that was playing an instrument and messed up a note. He turned his attention to where the music was being played, and saw nothing out of the ordinary, except for one unattended instrument. _They must have needed to do something pretty urgent to run off like that._ He thought as he continued his walk. Behind one of the nearby potted plants, the Cutie Mark Crusaders looked at him.

"What in the hay is he doing?" Applebloom wondered.

"Don't you remember? He said that he would walk around to see how the Gala was." Sweetie Belle replied.

"I know that, but he's supposed to be thinking about which pony he's going to ask."

"Well, maybe he doesn't want to choose yet, or maybe he forgot." Scootaloo now joined into the conversation.

"I'm sure nopony would forget about something that they've been thinking about for almost a week." Sweetie Belle responded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Over at the more flashy side of the Gala, Vinyl Scratch was playing the music for everypony to listen or dance to.

"Is everypony enjoying the night? Good, because it just keeps getting better and better while I lay down the beats. I'll take song requests, but don't come up asking for any slow dancing songs cause that's what the other room in the Gala's for." She saw her friend Octavia run up to her, and she removed her headphones from her ears. "Sup Octavia? Enjoying the Gala cause I know I am!"

"Vinyl, I have to tell you something really important, do you mind?"

"Sorry, can't hear you, tell me again?" Octavia moved over to her ear and yelled into it.

"I said I have to tell you something really important!"

"Okay, this isn't going to work out, wait a sec' okay?" Vinyl turned her attention to the crowd. "Sorry everypony, I have an important thing to attend to for a minute, so hang tight, okay?" Once she got the O.K. from the crowd, she headed over to the nearest balcony, which was empty to their luck. "Okay Tavi, what did you want to tell me?"

"Remember that one conversation that we had at the table the other day at dinner?"

"Sorry, can't remember a thing. Wait, was it on that one day when you offered me a piece of your sandwich?" She gave her a nod. "Yeah, I was too caught up in how delicious that sandwich was. Run it through me again, the thing you told me."

"You told me that when we'd go to the Gala I would find a pony I liked." Vinyl nodded.

"Yeah, so what? Are you telling me you found somepony?" She nodded.

"Yes, but the thing is that it's the first time I've seen him. It's not like I've had my eye on him or have gotten to know him at all. Do you think I should go with it still?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why don't we walk on over to the room you saw him in? My guess is that he's where the musical ensemble you're in is, which the quiet part of the Gala is at." Again, Octavia nodded. "Well then, lead the way." The walked back into the castle and headed into the other music room. When they walked in, one of the band members walked

"Hey Octavia, where did you run off to? You seemed to be worried about something." She told her.

"I know, sorry about that. Listen, I might not be playing for the rest of the night because I'm sorta caught up in something. Do you think you all can still hold off?"

"Yup, don't worry about it. We weren't really planning to play the entire night because I mean, we need a chance to have some fun here too, right?"

"Right. Thanks for understanding. C'mon Vinyl." She grabbed her friend and walked over to the curtain behind the stage. Octavia peeked her head out from it a bit, looking around the room. There was no sign of the pony she saw, so she sighed. "I knew that this was a hopeless idea. I should have known that he had to have moved while I was getting you." She told Vinyl in a sad tone.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll find him tonight." As Vinyl walked away, she immediately turned back and walked over to Octavia. "I almost forgot to ask you something. I promised a friend that he would have a chance to go see you tonight. Why don't we walk around and go find him? This could also give you a chance to find the special somepony you told me about."

"Thanks Vinyl, that's a good idea, now let's go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/.\/\/\/\

Twilight decided to go see what Princess Celestia was up to tonight, so she tried to look for her. Just like last time, Princess Celestia was at the top of the staircase, greeting everypony that wanted to be greeted by such loyalty. As Twilight approached this time, Princess Celestia actually took the time to talk with her.

"Hello Twilight. You must want to talk with me, and unlike last time, I'll separate myself from the line." She saw the ponies in line and looked at them. "I'm sorry, but I'll get to all of you later on tonight, I have something important to take care of." Twilight smiled, and she smiled back. "Come; let's take a small walk down the hallways. Sure they are not empty, but they aren't crowded, and are quiet as well." She walked towards the direction of one of the hallways, and Twilight trailed behind her.

"So my faithful student, what do you want to talk about?"

"I actually wasn't expecting to get this far, so I didn't really come up with anything. I hope you don't feel like this was a waste of your time."

"Waste of my time? Twilight, you know I would never think that. You saved Equestria recently, so why wouldn't I want to talk to you? This just means that I'll have to start with the conversation, nothing more." As they were walking, it took Princess Celestia some time to think about something, but Twilight seemed to have thought of something to talk about a lot quicker.

"Where is your sister, Princess Luna? I didn't see her at the last Gala, so I was wondering if she would attend this one." Asking about her sister seemed to spark in the Princess' mind.

"Yes, she is attending the Gala; she is just not really feeling herself lately." She told her. Twilight looked at her in shock.

"Why, is there something wrong with her?"

"Well, yes and no. She's my younger sister, and love has been a factor in her mind as of lately."

"That's good then. So is she looking for that special somepony tonight then?" She nodded.

"She actually has found a pony already. She knew that she would get to see him today, she just doesn't know how to approach him."

"I've been having the same problem myself. Anyways, who is the pony she has her eyes on?" Princess Celestia looked around to see that they were alone, as if this was meant to be secret.

"She's had her eye on your friend Lelouch ever since you all came over to save Equestria." Twilight gasped, and looked at her.

"Can you repeat that? You're talking about Lelouch, right? The Lelouch that hangs out with my friends and I almost every day?"

"Yes, that is correct. Is there something wrong about it?" She wondered.

"No, not at all. Just taken aback by it, that's all. It's not all the time a pony is in the eyes of royalty." Twilight stared around and saw a clock. _A perfect excuse. _"Oh would you look at the time, I have to get going Princess. You should get back to saying hello to the ponies and stuff." She darted out of the hallway and walked back into the main room, where she crashed into Rarity.

"Twilight! Why are you running so fast? You could have ruined both of our dresses!" She scolded her as she caught her breath. Twilight tried speaking, but she need to catch her breath first. After Rarity allowed her to do so, she waited for Twilight to speak.

"Alright." Twilight took a deep breath. "I was walking with Princess Celestia and I asked her about Princess Luna because I was curious. So I asked her and she told me she wasn't feeling well. I asked why and the Princess told me that her sister was in love. I asked her who it was and she told me it was Lelouch, so I ran back here to tell you." Twilight spoke as fast, if not, even faster than Pinkie Pie, and Rarity had a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry dear, can you repeat all of that again, but in a simpler way?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I should just tell you the main point of this all. I just figured out that Princess Luna likes Lelouch, just like you, me and Applejack do." Rarity gasped as loud as she could, drawing unnecessary attention to them. Rarity grabbed Twilight and brought her over to a vacant area.

"So you're telling me that now Princess Luna is in love with Lelouch? Oh my, this isn't good at all, I mean, it is, but now what if he picks her instead of us?"

"Don't worry about it Rarity. I think we're just being paranoid about all of this. He doesn't know anything about her at all, so I think we all still have a chance."

"I don't know. The Gala seems like the perfect place to learn about another pony."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Applejack, do ya' see any of the Wonderbolts here yet?" Rainbow Dash asked as they walked around the many rooms of the castle.

"Nope. Wait, I think that they are over there!" She pointed a hoof towards a crowd, and once Rainbow Dash saw the blue uniforms she came to love, she darted towards the crowd. "Well, I guess I'm by myself now." Applejack told herself as she now walked outside of the castle. When Rainbow Dash got to the crowd, she pushed her way through and was immediately noticed by the Wonderbolt members.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, been out flying lately?" Spitfire asked her.

"Hay yeah! Flying's my passion and I wouldn't go a day without flying." She saw the members talking with each other, and then she saw that they all walked away, except one of them, Soarin'. "So…" Rainbow Dash didn't seem to have anything to say to him, and he didn't either.

"Wanna go out for a bit? The stars look great tonight?" Rainbow Dash shrugged, and followed. From afar, Lelouch was watching them, and decided to follow them. _I wonder where they're going._ He thought as he followed them quietly. Once he saw them sit down on the grass and look at the stars, he took a breath of relief. _Wait, what am I even doing out here? I know that I was following them, but I really don't know why. It's just a feeling inside of me telling me to do so._ He was now fighting with himself at the moment, but as usual, it just looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"So, the stars look great tonight." He told her.

"They really do actually. It's perfect for the ponies that are outdoors for the Gala." She noticed that he was not paying attention to her, which confused her. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No…nothing's wrong." He stuttered. "Alright look, I actually came out here to tell you that I like you. I know it sounds dumb, but it's true." Rainbow Dash was speechless, and just looked at him.

"I… I don't know what to say." She told him.

"You don't have to say anything." He slowly neared her face with his, and Lelouch just watched as he did this.

"Wait a second!" Lelouch called out to them as he ran towards them. This stopped their kiss for a moment, and they both looked at him.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Soarin' asked.

"Yeah." She then drew her head over to him. "Lelouch what are you doing." She muttered to him.

"I don't know if she told you, but she already has a boyfriend." He lied.

"Oh…" Soarin' couldn't reply because he didn't have the time to when he noticed that the two vanished. Once they went inside, Lelouch was panting for his breath, while Rainbow Dash just looked at him, angry at his actions.

"So I already have a boyfriend?! Just who in the name of hay would that be, huh? I never thought that you could be so stupid!" She yelled at him.

He was taken aback by what she had just told him. "I couldn't see you with him, okay! I know that the fame will get to his head possibly, and then he won't be there to be with you for most of the time!" He retorted, but gasped at what he just told her. "I'm sorry about all of this. I have to go now." He ran off to the other room of the Gala.

"Lelouch, wait!" She called out, but her voice was inaudible to him. Once he got to the quiet part of the Gala again, he just stood in one spot and thought about his recent actions. _What the hell did I just do back there?! I think this also had to do with the feeling I had when I was following them._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, did you find that pony you were looking for yet?" Vinyl asked as they walked around the Gala.

"Nope. Any luck with the pony you're looking for?" Octavia replied. No response came. "Hey Vinyl, are you alright?" She shook her, and she looked back at her.

"Yeah I'm great! The pony I was looking for is over there. Hey Lelouch!" She called out. Once Octavia saw the pony that turned around to look at them, she gasped, grabbed Vinyl Scratch, and turned her around. "Hey, what was that for Octavia?" She asked.

"Vinyl, that's the pony I was talking about." She confessed.

"Whoa, step back a beat for a sec! Lelouch is the pony that you were talking about?! This is great! He works for me back in Ponyville, so I'm sure I could set you two up. But then again, he's sort of in a choosing crisis over love, so maybe adding you into it isn't such a good idea." Vinyl told her.

"I see. Well then, shall you introduce me to him then?" She nodded and they walked towards him.

"Hey Vinyl, how was setting up for the Gala?" He asked.

"It was great. How was managing the shop while I was gone?"

"It was fantastic. Pinkie Pie and rarity came to work, and we made some good bits today. Oh, and I made sure to lock up the store, with Rarity's help of course."

"Good, good. Lelouch, this is Octavia. Remember the roommate I told you about a while back? Well here she is. I told you you'd get to meet her at the Gala."

"He—hello." Octavia stuttered.

"Hello. Vinyl has told me so much about you. I hear you play the cello?" As they were talking, Vinyl left them to return to her DJ-ing duties.

"Yes, I do. I was playing in the small band up there." She pointed a hoof to the band that was playing as they were talking.

"Oh. I'm guessing that you were the one who accidentally played a wrong note when I got here?" She nodded, and he laughed. "I wouldn't blame you. Instruments are hard to play, but even though I don't have any experiences with them, I can just tell that it's a tedious task." He told her.

"It is actually. Hey, I was wondering if you could come follow me. I need to tell you something." _What could she want to tell me? I only met her minutes ago, so it can't be anything that has to do with me._ He thought as he followed her. Once they got to a spot that seemed quiet, Lelouch started speaking.

"So Octavia, what did you want to tell me?" He asked.

"It's about me messing up on that note on stage." She told him. "I never knew that you could understand something like that so well. I mean, you didn't have a reason other than putting yourself in another pony's hooves."

"I have suddenly been good at doing that. Well, at least that's what my friends say."

"However, that's not what I really wanted to talk about."

"It's not? Well what did you want to talk about?"

"It still is along the lines of my mistake upstage. Never in my life have I messed up that badly. You could say that I was a natural born cello player, and have been playing it ever since." She told him, but he didn't get the point she was getting at. "It all seemed to happen…when I saw you walk into the room." In his mind, Lelouch rolled his eyes. _I can see where this is going._ "I was going to tell you back there, but I thought it would be a waste of time, due to you making a love choice at the moment, so I just thought that I would let you know anyways." She told him. _Whatever, I think she deserves it._ Lelouch just went right near her mouth, and connected his to hers for about 20 seconds. Once they released, Lelouch walked away, and suddenly looked back at her.

"I'll see you around Octavia."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Twilight, what are we going to do now? I know that she could interfere, but I don't want to be one ruining love." Rarity told her.

"Well the first thing we need to do is tell Applejack about this." Twilight took Rarity by the hoof and ran around the Gala.

"Twilight, do you know where Applejack even is?" Her voice was inaudible, but Twilight stopped and Rarity looked around.

"Howdy you two, how is the Gala going along?" Applejack asked.

"It's great. Listen Applejack, I have something to tell you that involves the three of us?" Twilight told her, and she sighed.

"Let me guess, is it Lelouch related?" They both nodded. "Alright, lemme hear it."

"While I was talking to Princess Celestia, I found out that Princess Luna likes Lelouch."

"Wow that is some weird but important news. Well, what do we do about it?"

"I think we should just go confront Lelouch right now, you know, so if we get our answer faster, he has to say no to the Princess." Rarity suggested.

"It keeps us out of trouble, so I think we should go with that." Twilight agreed, and Applejack did as well. "One problem though, have any of us seen Lelouch after he left to look around the Gala?" They all shook their heads. "Me neither. How about we go find Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, or Rainbow? Maybe they've seen him."

"That's good! I know where Rainbow Dash should be, so I'll be right back. Oh, and in case I'm wrong, you both should go over and find Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy." Applejack turned back around and ran outside to go look for Rainbow Dash. She saw her sitting all alone on the grass, looking at the sky. "Hey, Rainbow!" She called out as she ran towards her.

"Oh, hey Applejack." She said with a sigh.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. What did you need me for?"

"I was wondering if you saw Lelouch anywhere ever since he split up with the group."

"He should be inside, but I'm not sure where, but that's the last place I saw him." Applejack thanked her friend and ran off. "Applejack wait!" She turned around, wondering what she could want. "If you see Lelouch, could you tell him that I need to see him?" She nodded and continued her run into the castle. Luckily, Twilight and Rarity were still grouped together, so it was easy to find them both.

"Hey Applejack, did you get anything from Rainbow Dash? We found Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, but they haven't seen him." Twilight told her.

"Rainbow told me that he should be somewhere inside of the castle, so I guess we just search around here." They all searched around, and just like that, they found him. Surprisingly, he was near them the entire time. "Lelouch!" They all called out. _My name's being called out again?_ He turned and saw the three ponies he had to choose between.

"Hey you three. What do you need me for?"

"Well, we need to tell you some news. Princess Luna seems to have her eyes on you." Twilight told him.

"Pr—Princess Luna!? Who told you that?!" Lelouch seemed to sound just as shocked as they were when they found out.

"Princess Celestia told me. I just came to tell you that we think you should make your choice right now. We don't mean to rush, but… oh this sounds so mean though!" Twilight still didn't know if what they were doing was right or wrong.

"Don't worry, I understand what you mean. I have to choose now, don't I?" They nodded. "Alright then, I know I didn't have enough time to make this choice, but I choose Rarity." Rarity just looked at him and smiled.

"You do? What made you choose me?" She asked.

"Well we planned all of this. Sure we went on dates with him, but Twilight and I both felt like you needed him more than us." Applejack told her. She looked over at them, and then Lelouch.

"I…I can't accept this. I mean, I know I should, but it doesn't seem fair. I think Twilight should be with you. She has been practicing on how to ask you out tonight."

"But then I couldn't accept it either. I think Applejack should be the one. After all, I was the one who messed with him in the very beginning."

"Well hold a darn tootin' minute, I don't think I can accept him either." They all went into an argument, and Lelouch just stared. "Oh Lelouch, I almost forgot to tell you that Rainbow wants to see you. She's outside." Applejack told him, and then immediately jumped back into the argument.

"Girls calm down!" He tried his best, but was unsuccessful. _I have to get out of here, but first, I should go see what Rainbow Dash wants._ He walked right past them, and went back outside to see her. Once he saw her, he walked towards her and sat on the grass right next to her. "Applejack said that you wanted to see me." He told her to make his presence noticed.

"I did. I thought you wouldn't come, though." She told him in a calm voice.

"Why wouldn't I? It gives me a chance to tell you that I was sorry for what I did recently to you. It was wrong and I don't know why I did it." He told her.

"I think I know why." He gasped, and looked at her.

"That's not possible. How could you know something that's wrong with me that I don't even know?"

"Lelouch, it's pretty obvious. I think that you were a bit jealous a while ago."

"Jealous? I don't understand."

"While I was with Soarin', he was about to kiss me. You saw it about to happen and rushed in to stop all of it. I'm thinking that jealousy took you over." She told him.

"Not sure, but hey, whatever makes you sound right." He told her with a bit of laughter. She looked at him with a bit of anger, and he looked at her, fear in his eyes. "Sorry if that sounded offensive."

"Lelouch, I wanted to tell you something. Back there when you broke me away from that kiss, I know jealousy took you over back there, and I'm kind of glad it did."

"I don't get what you're trying to say." He looked at her, really not getting the point she wanted to tell him.

"I'm saying that I still have feelings for you, just like you do for me." He gasped, and looked at her. _Feelings, for Rainbow Dash? I don't know, maybe it was jealousy that took me over back there. I couldn't describe the feeling, but inside, I know that it's possible to be with her. _"I know that you already have to choose between Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack, so what I told you may be for nothing, but y'know, I just thought that you should know anyways." She saw Lelouch stand up, and he looked at her.

"I think I tell you my answer later. For now, just have fun." He walked away from her, leaving a huge blank right in front of her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Luna, are you in there?" Princess Celestia knocked on the door to her sister's room to see how she was doing, but she got no answer. Cadence and Shining Armor saw her and approached.

"Princess Celestia, what are you doing?" Shining Armor asked.

"I'm trying to get my sister out of her room so that she can enjoy the Gala, but I don't think she'll come out."

"Well why not?" Cadence wondered. They heard the click of the door and Princess Luna stepped out.

"Luna, did you come out to tell them why?" She gulped, and nodded slowly.

"You know Twilight Sparkle's friend, Lelouch, correct?"

"Yeah, we hang out with him sometimes. That's actually a good idea. Cadence, we should hang out with him sometime." Shining Armor suggested.

"That sounds great and all, but I want to hear what Luna has to say. Continue." Cadence told her.

"Well, I have a bit of a crush on him." The couple just looked at her.

"You, have a crush on him?" They both said simultaneously.

"I do. But I don't know how to talk to him, or tell him how I feel." She responded.

"Well that's great to hear. Good luck with that. Now if you excuse me, Shining Armor and I need to go somewhere. C'mon Shining." She talked as fast as she could, and walked forward, leaving Shining Armor trailing behind.

"I think you should go and tell him now, he's over there." Princess Celestia pointed a hoof and she immediately looked in that direction. "Just kidding!" She told her.

"Celestia! You know you shouldn't joke around like that." She gave her sister a shove, and she laughed.

Downstairs, Shining Armor and Cadence both talked about what they heard. "Did you hear that? Princess Luna is in love with Lelouch." Cadence told him.

"I know, but Twily, Applejack, and Rarity are his choices, and if Luna gets into this, it could change the turnout of it all." He stated. He paced around to think about what they should do, but they hear yelling from somewhere, and they knew It came from Twilight. "C'mon, let's follow the screaming of my sister." They followed the verbal path and saw that it was indeed Twilight yelling, and Applejack and Rarity were with her as well.

"Oh, Cadence and Shining, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"We need to tell you something. It's about Princess Luna." He told her.

"Is it about her liking Lelouch?" he raised a hoof to tell her she was wrong, but he lowered it and looked at her.

"How did you know?"

"Princess Celestia told me. We made Lelouch decide for Rarity, but apparently Rarity thinks it's not fair that we planned all of it, explaining my yelling that you heard which helped you find me." They were both speechless at what she told them.

"Wait, so where's Lelouch?" Cadence asked.

"That I can't answer." Cadence sighed and looked at Shining Armor.

"Well, I guess we'll go look for him right now. Thanks for telling us Twilight." They both now walked off to inform Lelouch about his unknown love.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch was running around the whole party, trying to figure out everything that was going on. When he stopped, he saw Pinkie Pie nearby, and she jumped over to him.

'Hey Lelouch! Why were you running? Were you playing a game of tag without me?" She asked. As he panted for his breath, he saw one of the servers come by with small glasses. He took 3 of them, and drank them as quickly as he could to hydrate himself. After drinking, he coughed to get the taste out of his throat.

"I wasn't playing tag. I just needed to get away from worry. Hey, why did this water taste strange, and why was it in small glasses?" he asked her.

"Water?!" Pinkie Pie was laughing hard, and Lelouch looked at her. "That wasn't water, that was some sort of clear liquor, not sure what kind though." He looked at her in shock.

"You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding?!" As he begged, he seemed to have dozed off and fainted. In about 5 minutes, he came back to reality.

"Lelouch, are you alright?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Hey Pinkie Pie. I know I've known you for a while, but you're pretty hot." He couldn't keep his balance and didn't talk straight, two signs that showed Pinkie Pie that he was drunk. He tilted back and forth until he fell on top of Pinkie Pie. "Hey, maybe we can be like this somewhere a little more private." He told her with a grin. She turned a light shade of red and pushed him off. _This isn't good. He's as drunk as when I'm drunk. I need to tell somepony, but I can't just leave him here. And if I bring him with me, who knows what he'll get me into! _Pinkie Pie looked back at Lelouch, and then back in the opposite direction.

"Okay Lelouch, you know that…" She was stopped when she saw that Lelouch walked away from her. "Well that's just great!" She exclaimed as she now ran towards the direction she last saw her intoxicated friend. She ran far enough to enter the more flashy part of the Gala where Vinyl Scratch was DJ-ing. She saw the array of tablecloths, and spills on the floor and knew that Lelouch had to be here. She found him drinking and was relieved that it was water. She grabbed him by a hoof and walked away from the DJ room. "Sorry everypony, I think he partied a bit too hard, but don't worry, you all just keep partying!" Once they were out of there, she dragged him around, looking for at least somepony that could help.

"Are you…taking me to the bedroom like I told you?" He asked her, moving her around due to his dizziness.

"No, we're going to find help."

"Good idea. Find help that can get us a good bedroom." _Man, I've never seen this side of him before. I wonder if he's ever been like this._ As she pulled him, Princess Celestia walked in front of them.

"Pinkie Pie, I hope you don't mind if I see Lelouch for a while?"

"Princess, you can't. He not feeling so well at the moment and…" She was interrupted Lelouch.

"Let go of me, I'm sure the Princess needs something." He blearily walked over to her.

"No really, you don't understand…" It was too late to explain because Princess Celestia and Lelouch were already away from her. _I guess I have to tell everypony about this. Who knows what trouble Lelouch could get into._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Princess Celestia walked down the hallways and Lelouch trailed right next to her, trying to keep his balance. He seemed to walk well, even when drunk. "Listen Lelouch, I bet you're thinking why I brought you here with me." She told him.

"I—is it to give me a room? Be—because if that's the case, hopefully there's a mare that I get."

"Actually there is." She stopped when she saw that Lelouch fell on the floor and started to laugh. She picked him up, and they continued to walk. "I bet that you are laughing out of joy right now, and I assure you, you should be." They stopped at a door and she knocked. Princess Luna walked out, and when she saw Lelouch, she blushed.

"I—I get her? It's good enough for me." He tried his best to walk into the room, and once he was in, Princess Luna talked to her sister.

"I can't believe that you really did this. You are the best sister ever." She thanked her.

"Don't worry about it. It's the only way I can apologize for everything I've done for you. I don't know what you see in him though, he seems…kind of…weird?" She didn't realized that her sister closed the door to her room and completely ignored her last sentence. _Oh well, I hope she has some sort of fun._

In the room, Luna walked over and saw that Lelouch was resting on the bed. "So, where do w—we begin?" He couldn't seem to talk straight, which Luna thought was out of shyness.

"I should begin first by telling you something. I've liked you ever since you saved Equestria a week ago. When I saw you fighting, and saw those small speeches of encouragement, my heart simply knew that I had to be with you. I know that it's sudden, but please hear me out on this one." She saw that he just walked around the room, dropping hanged objects from the walls.

"I think I've liked you too. Don't know why, but let's just get to the fun stuff right now." He laid on the bed, and Luna just looked at him. _Something's not right. This either isn't him at all, or something's wrong with him._ He walked over to him.

"Lelouch, are you sure you're all right?"

"As right as I'll ever be. I feel so perfect right now." He rolled off the bed and laughed. _Something's definitely wrong with him._ As she thought, he seemed to have made his way towards her and tackled her onto the bed. He wasted no time in kissing her, but she refused it, pulling him away from her.

"C'mon Luna, it's not every day you get to be kissed by somepony like me." He dove in for another kiss, but she touched his forehead with her horn, and he was knocked out for a bit. _I think I cured him from his intoxication. I didn't hurt him, I'm sure of it._ She sat down on the bed for 2 minutes until she saw that he was moving. He opened his eyes and saw what he was lying on.

"Why am I lying down on a bed. What even happened? I can't remember a thing." He saw the dark blue sheets he was lying on and raised his head to see Luna. "Princess…Luna?" As if it was instinct, he darted back away from her. "Wh…what am I doing here?" He asked her.

"My sister sent you over here. I can explain everything, but know that this is mostly about you." He moved back up to her.

"I'm listening."

"You arrived in my room and basically messed it all up." He looked around and saw the mess that he supposedly made. "You then knocked me onto my bed and tried to kiss me. I noticed that this wasn't the real you, and I came to the conclusion that you were drunk." Once she told him that, he gasped.

"That's right. I was running away from all the stress I've been having tonight. I drank what I thought was water, but Pinkie Pie told me that it was some clear liquor." He told her. "Sorry about all of this, you know I didn't mean…" She placed a hoof over his mouth.

"I know you didn't mean to do any of this, but you must still be wondering how you ended up here." _That's right. Apparently, I was with Princess Celestia, but I know that I was with Pinkie Pie at the moment. Well, as least that's what my memory tells me._ "You are here from a request from my sister." She confessed. "Ever since you saved Equestria a week ago, I've had my eyes on you. The way you fought, the way you stuck up for your friends, and your encouraging speeches. I knew that I liked you back then, but I didn't know when to tell you about it."

"Luna, I…I don't know what to tell you."

"It's okay if you don't really like me back, I understand. With some responsibility I have, I can't really see how to forge a healthy relationship."

"No, it's nothing about what you said, it's just that, I'm starting to see something in you as well. I don't know where it came from, it just seemed to…just occur to me." _I know I can't do this, but I hope she understands._ "However, I can't be in a relationship with you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, like I said, it's really under…" She was stopped when Lelouch suddenly kissed her. She started off being shocked, wondering what made him do this, but then she gradually closed her eyes, and started to enjoy this moment that may only happen once in her life. The kiss lasted for 30 seconds, until he departed. "Lelouch, I don't…"

" That was for helping me get back to my normal self. If you didn't, I think I would have ruined the Gala." He walked over to exit her room. "Oh, and you should get out of your room now. The Gala's really good." Once he walked out and closed the door, Princess Luna walked over to her door and walked out of her room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Girls, girls! Something's wrong with Lelouch!" Pinkie Pie ran over to her three friends that were still arguing. They seemed to hear her plea, and it broke them away from their fighting.

"Pinkie Pie, what's wrong with Lelouch?" Rarity wondered.

"Okay, so apparently he was tired from running, so he picked up three glasses of what he thought was water, but it was actually some type of clear liquor, so now he's running around the Gala, drunker than I usually am when I drink." She told them. They just looked at each other.

"Well we need to stop him! Pinkie, where's the last place you saw him?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know where he could be right now. Princess Celestia wanted him for something." Right when she informed them about where Lelouch may be, they dashed past her and headed for the grand staircase that would lead them to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's room. When they got to the staircase, they saw Lelouch and tackled him, making them all roll down the stairs. He made his way out of the pile and popped his head out.

"What the hell were you three doing? I was just going downstairs." He told them, anger in his voice.

"We were just trying to stop you because Pinkie Pie told us that you were, a bit off." Applejack told him.

"Yeah, I know I was drunk, but Princess Luna helped me." Lelouch told them, and they just looked at him. "What? I just said she helped me, I don't get what the big deal is."

"Princess Luna likes you Lelouch." Twilight told him.

"Yeah I know. Oh, you think that I did something with her, well I didn't do anything." He walked away from the group. "Well, maybe I did kiss her." He walked off to the other side of the Gala, while they just watched as he went away, mouths open.

"Something tells me that he really did kiss her." Twilight told them.

"Yup." Applejack agreed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Lelouch got into the DJ part of the Gala again, he heard Cadence call out his name. He walked over to her, wondering what she would want.

"Hey Cadence and Shining Armor, I heard you calling my name. Is there something you want?"

"There is. It's about Princess Luna." Cadence told him.

"If I were to take a guess, is it that she likes me? Yeah, that's old news." They both looked at him, shocked.

"How does everypony know this stuff before us?" Shining Armor wondered.

"I went to go see her while I was drunk." He told them.

"Wait, you were drunk?"

"Yeah, it's a long story, but I'll tell you later. I'll see you two around." He walked around the Gala this time, not even knowing what would happen to him now, mostly because he had no idea what to do now. He realized that he had seen every pony he was originally with, except for Fluttershy, so he decided to go and find her. _Could she be outside at the garden?_ He thought that this was his best guess, so he headed outside. He saw the same starlit sky he saw when he went outside about an hour ago. He didn't see Rainbow Dash anywhere, so he guessed that she was inside. As he walked around, he hear the humming that usually brought animals all around, and when he walked through the outdoors a little more, he saw Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, are you enjoying the Gala?"

"Oh yes. The animals are actually really cooperative this time, so it's amazing." She told him. "Lelouch, I've been wanting to tell you something." Fluttershy told him.

"Sure. What is it?" He asked.

"It's about when I kissed you a couple of days ago. I…I don't know if what I did what right or not, and if it changed how you saw me." She admitted.

"I see. So you're worried that I would either start having feelings towards you, or I would see you as some weird pony?" She gave him a nod, and he just walked over to her. "Fluttershy, what would make me think any of those things about you? I couldn't hate you, because there literally is nothing to hate about you, and I couldn't like you because I…I see you almost as my little sister. I know I've called you by her name by mistake a couple of times, but that's how much you remind me of her."

"Oh, well then you can't hate me at all then, right?"

"Of course I couldn't, even though you were hard to talk to in the beginning."

"So Lelouch, why did you come over to see me?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I've seen everypony I started off with, except for you. I just wanted to see how you were doing." He told her.

"Oh, well thanks, that's very kind of you."

"Thanks. I think I should get going now. Have fun with the animals." Lelouch walked out of the small garden-like area, and made his way back to get inside. On his way back, he passed by Rainbow Dash, and she stopped him.

"Lelouch, could I talk to you for a bit?" She asked. He nodded, and followed her towards the grass, almost to the same spot they sat at last time.

"So, what did you want to tell me about?"

"You said that you had an answer for me, but you left, remember?" _That's right, I did have an answer, but I didn't get to even tell the three of them yet. I have to tell her that I'll tell her later on, but she seems to want the answer now. What if this may be my only chance I have to get back with her? Then again, we really didn't have the greatest relationship, so maybe I should tell her no. However, knowing that she lives with somebody she loves would make her feel weird. Dammit! I can't seem to devise an answer to anything lately! _He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Please just wait here for a bit still, okay?"

"Sure." She nodded and he ran back inside. Once he got there, he saw that the three ponies were still talking, which was an improvement from their arguing. He made his presence noticed, and they all looked at him.

"Lelouch, sorry about our fighting before, but we just wanted to know if it didn't freak you out or anything." Rarity told him.

"It's fine, but I need to ask you all a serious question, but first, is there any questions that you need to ask me?"

"I was wondering, did you really kiss Princess Luna?" Twilight asked.

"I did. You've seen her around the Gala more often now, correct? But you're probably wondering why I did it. Pinkie Pie probably told you about me recent intoxication, correct?" They nodded. "Well she helped me get out of that state, and that is how I repaid her."

"I see. Well, that's all we wanted to know. So, what did you want to ask us?" Twilight wondered.

"I was wondering if you all were done arguing with who I picked." He told them. They all looked at each other, and then looked at him.

"Actually Lelouch, we really don't think we need to be with you anymore." Applejack told him. Lelouch was taken aback by this, and looked at the three.

"I don't get it. What do you three mean?"

"We just think that we've all got to spend enough time with you, and you've made our lives better already, even though you just went on 1 day dates with us." Rarity stated.

"And I do have those flowers that you gave to me, so it's almost like a memory I'll have forever." He looked at the three and smiled.

"Well I'm happy to have been that one piece that you three were missing in your lives. Well, I should get going now. You three have fun." He walked off and headed outside. _Great, now that those three don't want me, I do still have three other choices in Rainbow Dash, Luna, and Octavia. However, Luna and Octavia do know that I am somewhat taken, but that would almost be like lying to them I'm just reaching impasse after impasse right now._ He walked outside, and sat next to Rainbow Dash for another time. "Sorry about that, now, about the answer I have for you."

"Don't worry about it needing to be yes or no Lelouch. I just want an answer." _How do I not know that this is just some sort of act she's pulling? No, I_ _have to tell her my true and final answer. _He looked at her, and took a small breath.

"Rainbow, you know that I like you, and you like me, but I just don't think that we can be together again. It's not really because of how our past relationships have gone; it's more because if I do this, then this gives us both a chance to be who we were really meant to be. You understand, right?" She gave him a nod.

"I understand perfectly."

"Good." They seemed to both have the same idea when they both reached out to kiss. They both didn't know if this was going to be their last kiss or not, but they knew that it had to be special for both of them. Once they moved back, they both looked at each other.

"Wait, you said so that we could both be our regular selves. What about Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack?"

"They seemed to not want me as much after they argued, so they didn't want me to pick one of them. They told me that I already made their lives complete by taking them on those small dates." He informed her.

"Well I guess it works out for all of us then, huh?" They both laughed and walked back inside. When they both walked back inside, they saw that the castle was almost abandoned. They saw that their whole group was the only one left inside of the castle.

"Were we out there for that long?" Lelouch wondered.

"Nope. Right when you walked outside, the Gala was scheduled to end. Didn't you noticed that the outside of the castle was empty?" Twilight told him.

"I guess not. I just hope that we all had fun tonight." He then was tackled by the Cutie Mark Crusaders and was knocked on the ground. "I just remembered that I didn't get to see you three tonight." He told them.

"Oh don't worry, we were…" Before Sweetie Belle could finish, Scootaloo covered her mouth, and Lelouch laughed.

"So, it looks like we're all here, so, shall we get going?" Rarity asked. They nodded.

"Wait, Lelouch and I will stay and help clean up the place. You girls just get back home." Shining Armor told them, and Lelouch looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Are you sure?" Cadence asked, and he nodded. "Alright everypony, let's go home."

* * *

So, how was this long chapter? Yes, it may not have gone how everyone thought it would have, but the chapter was still good, right? I enjoyed typing this chapter, and I hope that you all enjoyed reading it. The Epilogue is next, so this story is coming to a end, but hey, some things that end bring new beginnings, right? That being said, I hope you all are prepared for BBW Turn 4, but it should come possibly around November, maybe December, because I need to take a vacation from typing. ~Geasswolf Out.


	12. Epilogue

Well, I think I forgot to mention the Epilogue, or did I? I can't remember. Anyways, I actually lied about BBW Turn 4, not in a negative way, but I'll tell you after you read this short Epilogue. Enjoy

* * *

Epilogue

_Once they both heard the doors_ to the castle shut, Lelouch looked at Shining Armor.

"Help clean? Something tells me that you wanted something else." He told him.

"Yeah. I really just wanted to talk. It seems like we both need some colt time." He told him. Lelouch moved his head to the side, knowing that it was true. "So, how was the Gala? Did you choose any three of them?" Lelouch shook his head.

"It seems that just going on dates with them made it feel like I've been with them forever."

"I see. So, other than that, how was the Gala?"

"it was great. I had some fun, but most of it was from trying to find answers to problems I had tonight."

"Problems? Like what?"

"Well, I found out that Princess Luna, and Vinyl Scratch's friend, Octavia, liked me, and I got to at least give them what they wanted, so I guess you could say making others happy was kind of some of the fun I had as well, but I still don't feel like my normal self, y'know. I've been too caring ever since I got to this world, and I mean, it's good, but I just want to be the normal Lelouch again."

"Well, I think we've had a good talk, but we can talk more when we get to the house." He pointed his head and his horn created a portal in front of him. "We just go through here and we'll be home before them. Then we can talk some more." They both walked through the portal, and it disappeared from the middle of the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So Luna how was your night? I saw you spend the rest of it outside of your room after Lelouch went in there." Princess Celestia told her sister as they walked down the hallway leading them to their rooms.

"It was great, but I can't believe that you sent me a drunken Lelouch. I had to fix him myself. Then again, if he wasn't drunk, maybe he wouldn't have kissed me as a way of thanking me."

"He kissed you?! That's great Luna! I'm sure that made this Gala great for you."

"Thank you sister." Once they arrived at the door to their rooms, they both looked at each other. "Well, goodnight." Luna headed into her room.

"Goodnight Luna."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well, at least that Gala didn't end up as disastrous as the last one." Twilight stated as they rode the train back to Ponyville.

"Yup. I can't believe that you three ended up not getting Lelouch though." Rainbow dash told them.

"Wait, how do you know?" Applejack asked.

"He walked outside after he found out and told me."

"That makes sense. So, what did you two do?" Rarity wondered. Rainbow Dash blushed and looked at them.

"Well, he seemed to still have feelings for me, and so did I, but we just talked about it for a while, and then afterwards, we…we kissed." She told them.

"Well, I I'm proud of all of you. You three found the love that you needed, and Rainbow, you got to kiss Lelouch. Love is great, isn't it?" Cadence told them.

"Yeah, but we aren't a couple again. We both agreed that we needed to be our old selves again, but as much times as we've told each other that, it probably won't happen." Rainbow Dash told her. She looked over to the Crusaders, who were quietly sitting down. "So, how about you three? How was your night of stalking Lelouch?" They all looked at her, shocked that she knew.

"How did you know?" Applebloom asked.

"Well she is Rainbow Dash after all. I'm sure she knows everything." Scootaloo replied. Rainbow Dash laughed, and they all now waited for the train to get back home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A portal opened in the middle of Twilight's living room and Shining Armor jumped out of it. Once he heard the portal close, he took a sigh of relief.

"Wow, I'm glad that executed perfectly, right Lelouch?" He waited for about 5 seconds for an answer, but he didn't hear anything. "Lelouch?" He looked around, and he saw no sign of Lelouch anywhere. "Oh no, it looks like I'll be in a bit of trouble when they return back home." He placed a hoof on his head, thinking about the many possibilities of what could have happened to Lelouch. _Lelouch, please be safe._

* * *

So, what I wanted to tell you all is that Bonds Beyond Worlds: Turn 4 is already being created! However, I might not be uploading a lot though, but just know that the story may be live on this site in about a week or so, so stay looking for that. Also, because my friend showed me this super cool anime, and because you all may want to see how it would be if I was in Equestria, there will be a Turn 5 and 6, I just need to think up the plots for them. ~Geasswolf Out. Bonds Beyond Worlds: Turn 3 Completed


End file.
